Project Sabotage
by Hogibear92
Summary: The Gryffindors make a sneaky plan to get Ron and Hermione to realize how they feel about each other,but as they do that Harry begins to realize how he feels about Ginny.CHAPTER 11!
1. Project Sabotage is Created

Project Sabotage

Chapter One

_Harry's POV_

"Uncle Vernon,"Harry Potter said hotly for the hundredth time in ten minutes."We're going to be late for the train!"

"How tragic,"Uncle Vernon muttered under his breath."If you don't hush we won't be going at all!"

Harry was so bothered by all of the Dursley's, he didn't care if he had to fly on his newly bought AgileZip to Hogwarts just escape them.

"When can we go?"Harry asked as politely as he could.

"As soon as my show is over,"Uncle Vernon said malevolently."In an hour."

"The bride-"

"Annette,"Uncle Vernon said aggravatingly.

"She runs away and the groom marries a lady in the crowd,"Harry said simply.

Uncle Vernon gave him an odd stare.

"What?"Harry asked rudely."You've already seen this one about three times."

Saving Harry from certain affliction was none other than Aunt Petunia."Just take him, Vernon,"she said from the kitchen."I'm tired of seeing his face! Besides, Dudley's is having some friends over for lunch, and I don't want them seeing him go. They might get suspicious and tell their parents."

Harry rolled his eyes, but was still thankful that his Aunt and Uncle were so repentant of him.

As Uncle Vernon turned off the television, Harry wished he could've been around people who didn't wince at the sheer sight of him. But the order hadn't wanted anyone not in the order trying to clear up the mess of Sirus' will. He was going to be given Gimmauld Place of course, but they had to figure who was given what, considering Sirus hadn't modified his will for fifteen years, seeing as for thirteen he was in Azkaban and for two he was in hiding from the ministry.

Harry wished he hadn't been him. He didn't think he could do anything without him. Sirus gave him strength to want to defeat Voldemort. Harry had dreamed that they would beat him together, and then live a perfect life together at Gimmauld Place.

Ron and Hermione had tried talking about it with him, and despite he always resisted, it really did help him to hear what they were saying. But the people in the order, they treated him like he was on the verge of collapsing at any given moment, and didn't even mention Sirus. That angered Harry to the verge of a detonation. It was like they were trying to forget he even existed. I'd rather remember him everyday, Harry thought, then forget about for one instant.

He loaded into the car with Uncle Vernon. He had his brand new gleaming silver company car.

He just wanted to get back to Hogwarts where he belonged, with Ron and Hermione beside him.

He wondered what they were doing at this exact moment...

_Hermione's POV_

Hermione Granger sat on her stiff daybed, organizing all of her school books in order of class. She estimated had at least twenty on her bed, not including books she read for fun. She hopped over her opened trunk, were she had been compiling all of her stuff for Hogwarts.

She wanted to bring her favorite picture of her and her best friends Harry and Ron with her to Hogwarts. They were in their fifth year, and they were laughing at a joke Ron had just said about Malfoy. The O.W.L.S. were just over, and the sun was bright. They absently had their hands and feet in the lake, and were splashing each other and laughing at the same time. Hermione would never admit it to anyone but herself, but she loved acting like a normal teenager sometimes. She loved studying and reading, but she loved just being with her friends like she was in that picture. She wouldn't have got it if Collin Creevey wasn't obsessed with Harry, but she was glad she had it all the same.

She had framed it, and hung it on her door so she could see it all the time while she was away from her friends. She stared at it for a few minutes, her nose almost hitting the frame.

Then without warning, the door swung open, and they sharp edges of the frame was jabbed into her left eye. The force of the swinger's arm had made her lose her balance. Her leg hit her trunk, and she fell backwards. She absentmindedly grabbed a fist full of her comforter to help raise herself up. It slipped down on top of her, along with all twenty or so of her very dense and weighty school books.

"Ow,"she cried scarcely audible to even herself.

_Ron's POV_

Ron Weasley covered his eyes, in attempt to cover the scene he had in front of him.

"Sirus had one hell of a car, eh?"Arthur Weasley was saying to his two children.

"Why would he give you a car?"Ginny said, from the back seat."Did he even know you back when he wrote it?"

"Well, no,"Arthur admitted."But the person he left it for is unable to receive it."

Ron and Ginny glared distastefully at each other."This is work, of course,"he added stiffly."Some research on-some things."

"Dad, just admit you're here for a joyride and we won't tell Mum by owl,"Ginny said cunningly.

"You will not bother you mum at home,"Arthur said sternly."She's is sick in bed."

"_We're_ not the ones taking advantage of situation,"Ron said.

"How do you get this thing to work?"Arthur said, ignoring what Ron had said."I've heard it gives you music whenever you turn it-"

"Dad, that's how you move the window,"Ginny said, poking her head through the front opening."Are you sure you don't want Ron or me to drive?"

"No, no,"Arthur assured them."I've got everything under control."

"Dad!"Ron shrieked."You're suppose to stop at a-"

_Harry's POV_

"That idiot in the clunker behind us didn't stop!"Uncle Vernon yelled."What in Heaven's name was he doing!"

He stopped the car and exited the driver's seat, yelling furiously. Harry followed suit, to see Arthur Weasley exit the driver's side of the 'clunker' as Uncle Vernon had put it.

He began to laugh, as Ron and Ginny came beside him."YOU!"Uncle Vernon spatted."YOU freak with all the red hair children! You hit my car!"

"We'd better go," Ginny whispered."I'd hate to miss the train."

They got their luggage, and entered King's Cross Train Station, getting one last look at the scene before laughing hysterically again.

_Hermione's POV_

Hermione was holding her left eye, trying hard to see clearly."It's okay,"she promised her parents."I can get something at Hogwarts."

The two parents eyed each other nervously."What sort of things?"

"Nothing Mum,"she said ."Is this the right barrier?"

"Yes,"her dad proudly, kissing her head."You um-_owl_-us when you get there so we're sure you're okay."

"Bye Sweetie,"her Mum said, kissing her head.

Hermione was in so much pain. Everything was blurry, as she tried to find the handle of her trolley.

"Hey!"said a high pitched girl snottily."Get you own luggage!"

I hope she's not in Gryffindor, Hermione thought bitterly. She found her trolley handle with no protests of others, and wheeled herself in front of the barrier. She closed her eyes, and ran forward...

And slammed into barrier number ten. She flew sideways, and hit the hard concrete floor.

_Ron's POV_

"Look guys,"Ron said."Some moron just ran into barrier ten."

They began to laugh, as they got closer and closer.

"Ron!"Harry said, shocked."I-I think that's-"

"Hermione!"Ginny shouted, throwing her luggage aside and running to her side.

Ron and Harry followed suit."Hermione,"Harry said softly."Hermione."

"Is she dead?"Ron asked, checking her pulse.

"I am?"Hermione asked, stunned.

"No,"Harry said, giving a pernicious look to Ron.

"Oh good,"Hermione said lightly."Hey Harry, I never knew you had a twin."

The three exchanged frightened looks.

"Let's get her up,"Ginny said hastily.

_Hermione's POV_

Hermione felt someone completely pick her up from the floor.

"What?"she heard Ron say."You told me to."

"We meant so she could walk,"Ginny said incredulously.

She slowly felt her feet touch the floor again. She began to walk."Look, the barrier-"

She saw began to walk to it faster, just as someone pulled her back."Hermione, no,"Harry said."That's the wall!"

"You should carry her again,"Ginny said to Ron."She can't walk."

"I-I can too!"Hermione said defiantly. But moments later she felt weightless again, as she was carried onto the train."I could walk you know,"she was telling Ron."But my parents have awarded today give Hermione pain day."

"They didn't do this on purpose, did they?"Ron asked.

"No, I don't think,"she said slowly."Actually-I can't think right now. Can you believe that?"

"Not really, Hermione,"Ron said absently."Okay, we're here. Just sit down..."

_Ron's POV_

Ron watched Hermione closely, in terror she would slam into something again. She did look very... precious whenever she was being carried onto the train. She kept saying idiotic things, yet that's when he liked her most, whenever she wasn't trying to prove a point and she wasn't thinking so hard. When she was just carefree, like any other teenager.

"Why are you staring at Hermione?"Ginny asked bluntly.

"Just keeping an eye on her,"Ron said airily."Hermione, we need to start our prefect's duties."

"Yay,"Hermione said loosely."We get to walk around and yell! My two favorite things!"

"I'll bet,"Ron grumbled. He put his hands on he elbows to direct her around."C' mon, let's go."

_Harry's POV_

Harry snickered loudly when the pair left."What?"Ginny asked, looking at him oddly.

"It's just-I've never seen Ron look at Hermione like that,"Harry raved."Like she was-I dunno-"

" I noticed it too,"Ginny agreed."If she acted like this all the time, her and Ron would be the perfect couple." Like a light bulb had just been lit over their heads, they both realized the same thing at the same time.

"Ginny,"Harry said slowly."That's brilliant! I can't believe I never thought of that myself!"

"They're perfect for each other!"Ginny cried."But if it took us this long to realize it, there's no way they will without help."

"But we can't just tell them,"Harry said."They'll never believe it."

"Let's think for a minute,"Ginny said."When Hermione acts more like Ron, Ron likes it."

"And if Ron acted like Hermione,"Harry finished."Hermione would like it-"

"And they would realize how much they love each other!"Ginny shouted."Harry-you're brilliant!"

She kissed his cheek."Sorry,"she blushed."In the moment I guess."

Harry kissed her cheek."Now we're even,"he said, blushing furiously."But how do we get Hermione to be more like Ron and Ron to be more like Hermione?"

Ginny thought over this for a moment."We set them up,"she said."We trick them."

"Like?"Harry asked tardily.

Ginny was hastily digging through her book bag. She grabbed a roll of parchment, a bottle of ink, and a quill."Project Sabotage is now called to order,"Ginny said sweetly."Now-"

The compartment door slide open, to reveal several people. Neville had his arm nervously around Luna, who was smiling in response. The Creevey brothers, Collin and Dennis. Parvati and Lavender, Dean, and Seamus."Hi Harry!"Collin and Dennis said happily.

"Hi-"

"Hey Harry,"Neville said nervously."Did you hear? Luna and I are-"

"Together, yeah,"Lavender interrupted."No one cares about you and Looney when Ron Weasley is walking around holding Hermione Granger's hand!"

"_What_?"Harry and Ginny spatted.

"Some rubbish about her being injured, or something,"Parvati said vastly.

Harry looked at Dean and Seamus.

"We're just here because our girlfriends wanted to be,"Dean said, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Hermione is injured. She ran into a wall-or walls-_anyways_,"she said, now smiling evilly."Why don't you all sit down?"

"We have-"

"Just for a minute,"Ginny said hastily."Until Ron and Hermione are back, to be exact..."

"Ginny, what are you thinking?"Harry whispered, as the six others loaded into the compartment.

"I'm thinking ten is better than two,"she whispered to Harry."Do you realize what we can do with this many people?"

"What are we doing here Ginny?"Parvati asked curtly.

"I'm about to explain,"Ginny said.."Who here thinks Ron and Hermione love each other?"

All eight of the teens raised their hands momentaneous.

"What I'm about to tell you is completely secret,"Ginny said."Agreed?"

All six nodded.

"Okay, so here's the plan..."


	2. Phase One:Ginny's Plan

A/N-I worked super hard on this so _please_ R&R my stuff! And my disclaimer is on my profile because I completely forgot it! Anyways, on to the chapter!

Chapter Two

_Harry's POV_

It had been a whole five days before 'project sabotage' was able to take place. Hermione had recovered from her fruity personality, and was back to nagging relentlessly to everyone around her.

"Ginny,"Harry said Friday night, as it was just Ginny and him in the common room."Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Yes, Harry,"Ginny said."You have to learn to trust me more."

"Of you say so,"Harry said with doubt."What's phase two?"

"It's your turn to come up with something,"Ginny said, yawning."I'm going to bed."

Harry watched her leave and had a long stare. He averted his eyes. My best friend's sister, he was saying repetitively in his head. "Good night!"he called to her, as he entered his own dormitory.

_Hermione's POV_

Hermione woke up to a loud alarm. She groaned inwardly and outwardly. It was five o'clock, on Saturday.

What wicked person set my alarm? she wondered angrily. She blurrily spotted a note addressed to her. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and opened it.

_Hermione,_

_This is Ginny! Will you meet me at the quidditch pitch at five thirty? Sorry to wake you but I have a surprise for you!_

_Love, Ginny_

Hermione moaned, and rolled over, falling out of her bed. She groaned again, swearing barbarically in her mind.

She dressed in jeans and a short sleeve t-shirt, put she grabbed a light jacket in case it was still cold out. She combed her hair in attempt to make it look somewhat manageable. No luck, she thought sadly. She checked the table clock. 5:23.

She sighed, and headed down the steps to the common room, and eventually outside to the grounds.

"Hey Mione,"Ginny said happily, flying around in circle.."Ready to get up here?"

"No way,"Hermione said crossly."I don't fly-and you know that!"

Ginny pouted woefully. "Ron's broom is down there beside you,"she said."Please Hermione?"

"No,"she said, crossing her arms on her chest."Never."

_Harry's POV_

Harry stood beside the window, watching Hermione and Ginny down at the quidditch pitch.

He held out his wand, and opened the window. The breeze hit his face, making the stubble he did have stick up straight. He saw Ginny circle around the tree tops. This was the sign.

"Beflikdo!"he said, hoping that the spell could reach Ginny's broom.

He watched her intensely, to make sure everything was going to plan. He reached over for the alarm clock that Ron never used.

He set it for 5:32 a.m, and he stared repetitively at Ginny and then to Ron. He was prepared.

_Hermione's POV_

"Ginny!"Hermione shouted."Ginny!"

Ginny was swerving like crazy, hanging on for dear life."Hermione!"she shouted."Help!"

"I'll get someone else!"Hermione shouted back."I-I can't-"

"Everyone else is asleep!"Ginny cried."_Please_, Hermione. I'm-I'm going to-"

Ginny screamed , and flew her broom into the tree tops, making it seem like the broom was forcing her sideway."Ginny!"

Hermione bit her lip, and grabbed Ron's broomstick. She closed her eyes, and took off.

Ginny sat in the tree tops, and took off the spell off her broom that Harry had just used. She gave him a thumbs up from his window, and he vanished into the back of the dorm. Collin Creevey fell from the shadows of the castle, his camera ready. Dennis was beside him for moral support, but everyone knew that Dennis just couldn't handle being alone.. She watched Collin snap several pictures of Hermione flying before he sneakily headed back into the castle.

_Harry's POV _

"Ron, look!"Harry shouted."Come to the window!"

Ron grudgingly followed, muttering something about being off his rocker."Who st my alarm anyways?"

Harry winked at Neville, Seamus, and Dean, who were just pretending to be asleep."No idea."

As Ron got up to the window, he gasped, and rubbed his eyes several times before speaking."Whoa,"he said."Who's the new girl flying?"

Neville, Seamus, and Dean silently crawled from their beds, and closed their hangings. They mellowly opened Ron's trunk. They grabbed all of his school books that he had homework in(which were all of them), and exited without Ron noticing. They headed to the common room, where Lavender, Luna, and Parvati where waiting impatiently...

"Harry,"Ron said, back in the dormitories."That can't be Hermione-she scared to death of flying."

"Ginny said that she wanted to get better to fly with you,"Harry said daintily."But don't say anything to her about it-she didn't want anybody to know."

Ron gave him an odd glare."Are you serious?"he asked."Why would Hermione want to fly with me?"

Harry shrugged."I'll guess you'll have to take her to find out."

Ron considered it."First, I'm going back to bed..."

Harry had hoped for this."Sure thing."

_Hermione's POV_

"Hermione, you're great!"Ginny cried, finally flying from her hiding spot.

" Thanks Ginny,"she said, breathless."I quite like flying now."

"You do, huh?"she asked sweetly."Well, I heard from Harry that Ron might want to go flying with you today."

Hermione gave her a puzzled look."Why?"

"I dunno,"Ginny said."But he was really excited. Don't mention it to him though, he's rather embarrassed about it."

Hermione shrugged."Okay,"she said lightly."I never thought Ron would want to fly with me."

"Maybe he does,"Ginny said sugary. She glanced down. It was about to be six thirty, and she didn't want anyone to see her up in the air with Hermione. It would ruin Ron thinking Hermione was flying fly solitaril, which would ruin part one."We should probably land now."

Hermione agreed, and landed shakily a moment later."I need to work on that."

Ginny nodded, smiling broadly."Why don't we go get breakfast?"

"I'm to tired to eat,"Hermione said, yawning."I need another hour or two of sleep."

Ginny tugged demandingly on her elbow."No-you shouldn't do that,"she said.

Hermione gave her a chiseled glance."Why?"

"Be-because it's not...a ... normal ... sleeping pattern,"she said."You won't wake up for hours, and then you'll stay up late... it's not heathy."

"Ginny,"Hermione said slowly."Maybe you should get some sleep too. You're not making any sense."

"Hermione-no-"

"Ginny, I'm tired,"Hermione said sternly."I'm going to bed."

"Oh no,"she muttered, following Hermione to the broomstick shed and up to the castle.

_Ron's POV_

Ron Weasley looked up to the bright sun. It was so warm and welcoming. The lake was beautiful this time of year, but what was even more beautiful was the sight beside him.

"Hermione,"he whispered, giving her a long passionate kiss.

Something in his head screamed loudly. _No, not her. She's your friend._

He opened his eyes to his dorm room."Hermione?"he whispered quizzically.

_Harry's POV_

"History of Magic is done,"Dean announced."All we have left is transfiguration."

"That was Parvati's subject,"Luna said.

"Oh, hush,"Parvati snapped."I know that, but I hate transfiguration. I didn't do it."

Harry sighed."Parvati-"

"What?"she asked."I only match make! I don't do homework!"

"But that was the plan,"Seamus told her.

"Lavender, are you going to let him talk to me like that?"

"Everyone quiet!"Harry shouted."Someone's coming-"

_Hermione's POV_

"Ginny, I am going in,"Hermione demanded."Move away from the portrait hole."

"Never!"Ginny shouted, her arms thrown around the sides."You must come to breakfast with me!"

_Harry's POV_

"Oh no!"Harry shouted."It's Hermione and Ginny!"

"I don't hear anything,"Dean said, as other agreed.

" Me and Hermione have been friends for six years, and with the voice she's using Ginny won't last much longer!"Harry cried. He looked for the closest escape route." Run!Go into that closet!"

He had never noticed it before, but there it lay to the right of them. Lavender went in first, followed by Seamus.

"Old memories,"Seamus said dreamlessly."Can you guys get your own?"

"Gross!"Luna panted, before getting in. Dean and Parvati went next, then Harry.

"Neville!"Harry mouthed."Grab the books!"

"What?"Neville asked loudly, defeating the whole purpose off Harry's whisper."I-I can't hear you!"

Harry sighed."The-books-Ron's books-"

_Hermione's POV_

"Why must I come to breakfast with you?"Hermione demanded."And why are you acting so funny?"

"Funny?"Ginny said emotionally."Who's funny here? I'm not! Are you! Not Hermione Granger, very anti funny if you ask me-ow!"

Hermione had shoved her hard off the portrait hole."Pixie dust."

Hermione gave Ginny a smile of triumphant before walking in, Ginny following.

_Harry's POV_

Harry saw the door open, so he did the only thing he could. He shut the door, and left Neville alone in the common room.

Neville nervously gathered all of the books."Morning Hermione!"

"Neville?"Hermione asked suspiciously."What are you doing up?"

"Just doing homework!"Neville said, his voice high pitched.

"This early?"Hermione asked, giving him a quizzical look.

"You know me,"Neville said falsely.

"That's why I don't buy it,"Hermione said, crossing her arms on her chest."What are you working on-"

Ginny grabbed all of Ron's books from Neville's back before Hermione could get it."I confess!"Ginny said."I needed help in Sprout's class-so I asked Neville to do my homework."

"Brilliant,"Harry muttered to the others.

"Ginny,"Hermione scolded."You know I don't approve of that."

"I know,"Ginny said, bowing her head in shame."I'm sorry. C' mon Neville, let's go to the library so you can explain chapter twenty to me."

"Sure thing,"Neville said, smiling.

"Glad to hear,"Hermione said, yawning. She took her first step of the staircase, but stared at them peculiarly for a moment."You know you can never get anything past me, Ginny."

"You're right,"Ginny said."Nothing to complicated for you."

The six in the closet began snickering loudly as Hermione went to bed.

Everyone sighed when they heard the door upstairs click."Finally,"Harry muttered, opening the door as they unpiled.

Ginny sighed."That was too close,"she said.

"We need a more organized plan next time,"Dean said agreed.

Ginny looked at Harry."What is your plan?"

At that instant, Collin and Dennis entered the common room."How' d everything go?"they asked.

"A narrow escape," answered Seamus."We almost got caught-"

_Ron's POV_

Ron couldn't go back to sleep now. That was his first dream about Hermione, and it scared him. He knew he had a crush, but it was just a crush...right?

He heard voices from the common room, and decided to investigate. He walked down the stairs, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

_Hermione's POV_

Hermione changed back into her night gown, and then turned around. She didn't hear Lavender's loud snoring, or Luna talking in her sleep. She pulled back the hangings. No Lavender. Confused, she checked every bed. Luna, Parvati, Lavender, and Ginny were all gone.

Putting her hands on her hips, she thought she heard voices from the common room. She opened her door, and went down the steps.

_Harry's POV_

Harry heard creaking from both staircases at the exact same time."Run!"

All eight teens ran out of the common room, and into the castle corridor.

Ron and Hermione glared around mistrustfully before reluctantly going back upstairs to their slumber.

"You kids,"The Fat Lady said."Are wearing your robes around the castle in fashion now?"

Lavender, Parvati, Dean, Harry, Seamus, Neville, and Luna all stared down in horror. Ginny, Collin, and Dennis began laughing wildly; they were dressed appropriately.

"We can't walk around like this!"Lavender cried.

"But we also can't go back in there,"Dean pointed out to her.

"We can go to my dark room,"Collin said."I've started doing pictures for the teachers now, and they gave me my own private dark room."

"That's perfect, Collin!"Parvati shouted happily."Where is it?"

Collin lead them all down the corridor, and to a large portrait of a beautiful woman with long black hair.

"Hey Collin,"she said seductively."So glad you're back."

The other nine began to titter..

"Hey Baby,"Collin said cooly.

"Password?"she said smoothly.

"Pumpkin Pastries,"he said, as the portrait opened.

The ten silently climbed in. Collin's dark room was a mere closet with photos on the walls, and dark lighting. Harry blushed. Half the pictures were of him.

"Great closet,"Lavender said."Dark-but with some light. Can we use it?"

"No,"Ginny said firmly."This should be our meeting place."

"I'm okay with that,"Collin said.

"No one say anything to anyone about it, agreed?"

Nine heads nodded.

"My plan easy, I'm copying everyone's homework so Hermione thinks Ron did it, and I'm going to charm his book covers so when he reads it Hermione thinks it's a very advanced book. Oh, and I thought we could help him with his Transfiguration test coming up."

"How?"Luna asked."McGonagall is a hawk at tests."

"Neville plays a big role,"Harry said, grinning at Neville.

" You do that Harry,"Ginny said."I think we should each get to plan one."

"Yeah,"everyone agreed.

"Collin-do you have parchment?"Ginny asked.

"Sure!"

"Okay,"Ginny said, dipping her quill into the ink just a minute later."I think we should go in pattern. So after Harry goes, the plan is Ron's..."

After about ten minutes, they had it all scheduled out. Ginny checked over it again, checking for mistakes.

_Ginny-Hermione_

_Harry-Ron_

_Luna-Hermione_

_Neville-Ron_

_Lavender-Hermione_

_Seamus-Ron_

_Parvati-Hermione_

_Dean-Ron_

_Dennis-Hermione_

_Collin-Ron_

"Everyone understand?"Harry asked, as everyone nodded.

"We need to get back to the common room,"Ginny said."We still have part two of my plan."

"Part two?"Luna asked."It's not as fatiguing as part one is it?"

"No,"Ginny said, laughing."Actually, it's a lot easier.."

Ginny sighed, flipping through _Witch Weekly_ repetitiously. It was four in the afternoon, and all twelve of theGryffindor friends were still waiting patiently for Ron and Hermione to go flying.

"Sure is a nice day,"Parvati sighed."Good day to go flying."

"Well go,"Hermione said, turning around in her chair."I've just finished all of my homework."

Ron and Harry were playing wizard's chess. Hermione looked at Ron before speaking."Are you done with your work, Ron?"

"Yeah, I am,"Ron said, looking up."The thing is-I don't ever remember doing it."

"You did,"Harry assured him."You were up all night...right guys?"

"Oh, yeah,"Dean said.

"All night-"

"Sure."

Hermione looked at Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Luna, Neville, Lavender, Collin, and Dennis.

"What are you guys doing anyways?"she asked."You never just stay in the common room."

"They're bored,"Ginny said truthfully."I am too."

"Well Harry,"Ron said triumphantly."I would play again, but I don't have competion."

"Oh, goo-I mean,"Harry said, quickly correcting himself."I think someone wants to fly."

Hermione, who was already absorbed into another book, didn't hear this.

"Then just Harry-"

Harry sighed."No, not me,"he said in an undertone."Hermione."

Ron glared at him for a moment until he remember.

"Oh! Hey Hermione,"Ron said."Would you like to fly with me?"

Hermione's head snapped up."Oh, sure!"

She put down her book immediately, and followed Ron out of the portrait hole.

Straightaway, everyone jumped up from their seats, and into the boys dorm room.

"What are doing in here?"Luna asked, as she shut the door.

"Collin and Dennis, you know where to go,"Ginny said, ignoring Luna"Remember, you can't be seen."

The two nodded, and departured the room. Ginny opened the window, just as Harry had done earlier that day."I put a HearOhMatic on Ron's broom,"Ginny explained."So we can hear everything they're saying."

Everyone looked at each other excitingly. Partita, Seamus, Dean, Luna, and Neville all sat on Harry's bed, looking out the window for a glance of the pair. Ginny and Harry sat on their knees.

"I still don't get how we're suppose to hear them,"Lavender said.

"A new invention of Fred and George's,"Ginny said, holding a teeny blue ball up." I got it free because I'm the tester .I put the other one of these at the bottom of Ron's broom this morning before Hermione came down,"Ginny explained."So, whenever Ron and Hermione get there-"

"_Hey Ron!"Hermione said."Do you think I should use Ginny's broom?"_

"Do it,"Ginny whispered."C' mon..."

"_I guess,"Ron said dubiously._

They watched out the window as Ron took off flawlessly. Hermione followed on Ginny's broom. Ginny grinned broadly."Ready?"

Harry nodded."Beflikdo!"

_Ron's POV_

Hermione swerved, and knock into Ron, screaming.

Ron grabbed Hermione by the waist, and lifted her onto his broom, as Ginny's broom fell silently to the ground."Whoa!"Hermione cried."Ron-thanks!"

"No problem,"Ron said."Just keep staring-I mean steering."

They continued to go around the pitch, circling the posts.

"I think something is really wrong with Ginny's broom,"Hermione said."It happened this morning when Gi-I was flying it."

"You fly really well,"Ron complimented her."I can't believe you didn't try out for the quidditich

team."

Hermione blushed, though Ron couldn't see."I only fly when nobody's watching."

"But you let me fly with you,"Ron said in her ear.

"You're my best friend,"she said."I mean-so is Harry, of course. I-I don't know why, but I only feel comfortable flying with you."

"Hermione-"

But Hermione never got to find out what Ron said, because he stopped as it began to sprinkle.

"Oh no,"Hermione said."It's raining!"

"We should land,"Ron said sadly as it got harder.

"Your hair is curling,"Ron said, as they hit the ground.

Hermione fluffed it nervously, as she picked up Ginny's broom."It always does that when it get's wet."

"It's really pretty,"Ron said justificatory, as Hermione entered the broomstick shed."I mean-you're always pretty-I mean-"

"Thanks Ron,"Hermione said, kissing his cheek. They blushed for a few minutes."Um-we should probably go."

"Yeah,"Ron agreed."Ready to run?"

"Yeah,"she said, smiling broadly."C' mon, let's go.."

_Harry's POV_

"I wish I could've seen that Harry!"Ginny shouted happily."Ron's ears must've been blood red!"

"This is going to be easier then I thought,"Neville agreed.

In the common room, Professor McGonagall was looking for all the lost Gryffindors. She was suppose to announce the day of the first quidditch match to Harry and the other players, but she couldn't find any of them.

She opened all of the dormitory doors, until she found eight of the Gryffindors in the boy's dorms."Sixth years!"she shouted shrilly, making them all jump."What is the meaning of this?"

"We were trying to get Hermione and Ron together,"Ginny said hastily."Don't get the others in trouble because it was all my idea!"

"Trouble?"the professor japed."Trouble? Someone needs to do it! Lord knows that the teachers have tried!"

Harry gaped at her."You-you mean-"

"I never saw anything,"Professor McGonagall said."But in case you need any help-you can find me in room 864."

"But-"Harry had so many questions to ask her, but she ignored him and turned out of the room."Oh, and I saw Ron and Hermione coming up the steps about..now."

Lavender, Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Neville, and Luna jumped off the bed immediately, and ran into the common room.

Harry heard Ron's voice."Ginny!"

"Get in my bed!"Harry said pushingly.

"What-"

"Stop being foul minded!"Harry shouted."I'll close the hangings so Ron won't see us!"

"Oh!"Ginny said apprehensively.

Harry grabbed her hand, as they pulled the hangings. Harry's heart was betting through his chest as he heard the door open. Ron was changing out of his completely drenched clothes, as Ginny closed her eyes in prayer(which Harry found very funny because he'd never seen Ginny so frightened)."Harry?"Ron asked."Harry, are you in here?"

He pulled back the hangings of Harry's bed, and began to screamed. Ginny began to scream too."Why are you screaming?"Harry shouted to them both.

"Harry,"Ron said slowly."I'm going to kill you!"

"I didn't do anything!"Harry shouted."This might look bad-"

"Your face is about to look bad, Potter!"Ron shouted.

"Okay-okay!"Ginny shouted back."I-I confess! Harry and I are-um-in love!"

Harry and Ron's faces fell. Ginny elbowed Harry in his ribs."Uh-yeah,"Harry said."We uh-wanted to be blunt and tell you like this."

"But-but you guys weren't-"

"No!"Ginny shouted, insulted. She smacked Ron on the back of the head."You git!"

She hopped off the bed."Well, I'm off to dinner."

Harry moved forward, but Ron restrained him."We need to have a talk,"Ron said sourly."Man to man."

Harry listened intensely."Okay."

"If you _ever_ hurt Ginny,"he said, pulling Harry by the collar."Then I'll hurt you."

He shoved Harry backwards."Oh-and I never want to see Ginny on your bed again!"

Harry stared at him in shock, and then realized he must've been serious.

"Hey!"Harry said defensively. He opened the door, following Ron. "I don't even want her on my bed!"

The Gryffindors all stared at him comically, yet curiously.

"Don't ask,"he told them, leaving the common room.


	3. Phase Two:Harry's Plan

A/N–You guys have been amazing! I never expected all of this so early, and I have you the R/R's to thank for that! I'm hoping Chapter Three is as big as a hit! If it is, review me! And if it's not, do it anyways and tell me suggestions, comments, etc. I'll take constructive criticism too, so don't be shy! I just had a break through idea, and I'm going to be adding major twists in this chapter and probably the next, so watch out for clues and any turn arounds that'll happen. I have a weird feeling that some will love this chapter, and some might find it confusing. And please take no offense to a certain character to which I make out to be... a bit awful. I have nothing against her, but it just makes the plot a lot more fun to write!

Oh yeah! I have props to give to four people who've helped me a lot:

Siriuslyobsessed-Thanks for the wonderful suggestion! I'm partly using it so everybody applaud!

Puck- Thanks for pointing out to me my huge mistake I made with Luna! I feel so foolish about that but hopefully I'll be able to make it fit with the story, so everyone hug you computer so Puck will feel the gratefulness when she reads this!

Dingbat-You gave me an awesome character that I can built on so thanks so much for that!

HPluVr77-You've been my best fanfiction buddy so here's to you!

**I'll stop typing(I know you're thinking it)and give you guys chapter three!**

Chapter Three

_Harry's POV_

Harry was sitting drowsily in the library Sunday night, studying desperately on McGonagall's test the next day, which he gravely knew he would fail.

Nothing could making him stop now, except...

_Ginny._

She'd been in his mind so very much lately, that was why he couldn't study. He couldn't barely eat, and quidditch was only merriment when she was there. He didn't know what was going on with him, but he knew one thing. If phase two didn't go perfectly tomorrow, then the whole plan might be foiled. Ron and Hermione had gotten into one small-scale argument, which frightened the schemers that all of their hard work would be ruined by Ron and Hermione's pigheaded attitudes.

To make sure phase two was a success, it required professional help that only the omnipotent and authoritative people could do. Harry gulped, and packed up his books, the studying obviously over. He would face his fate tomorrow in McGonagall's class, but now was time to put that aside for Ron and Hermione.

Harry exited the library waving to Hermione, who had been there for hours and still have a foot of books in front of her face. He entered the corridor."Harry?"

Harry wheeled himself around, to see Cho Chang standing before him, innocently enough. Yeah right, Harry thought dolefully. She is not innocent, no matter what disguise she uses. Even Ron knows that.

"Cho,"Harry said."Um-hi."

"Hi Harry,"Cho said politely."I just wanted to say that I'm really glad that you and Ginny are together."

"Thanks,"Harry said oddly."That's really-um, nice."

"Well, see you later Harry!"Cho said happily, touching his arm affectionately.

Harry watched her leave, confusion making his brain scattered.

_Hermione's POV_

Hermione had just gotten up from her table, a thousand books in her arms, when she noticed Harry talking to Cho Chang. That can't be right, she thought. Harry's dating Ginny!

She watched Cho touch Harry's arm, and flutter her eyelashes in flirtation.

Hermione dropped all of her book(the librarian snapped at her but she ignored her), and gasped. Oh no, she thought. Harry is cheating on Ginny!

_Cho's POV_

"Marietta, you're were right!"Cho said angrily."Harry really has moved on!"

"What are you going to do?"Marietta asked, as they walked up the staircase to their common room."You can't just let that Weasley take him without a fight!"

Cho grinned broadly."That's why I'm going to break them up,"she said happily."Project H.A.G. is underway."

Marietta scrunched up her eyebrow."HAG?"

"H.A.G.,"Cho corrected."Harry against Ginny ,of course."

"Oh,"Marietta said tardily."So what do we do first?"

"You'll like it, Mar,"Cho said evilly."Trust me on this..."

_Harry's POV_

Harry turned the other way, not wanting to run into Cho again. He didn't know what she was up to, but it wasn't anything beneficial.

He accidentally ran right into Ginny, who was apparently heading to the library herself.

"Sorry,"Harry said, apologetically ." Hey Gin, will you come with me?"

'Where?"Ginny asked, moving her bag strap around on her shoulder.

"Room 864."

_Hermione's POV_

"Ron!"Hermione yelled impatiently."Ron! Help please-"

Ron came to her aid, taking the stack of books Hermione was slowly dropping into his arms, and setting it on the table.

"Thanks Ron,"Hermione said."Ron, you wouldn't believe what I saw!"

"Not Luna and Neville...?"

"No!"Hermione said incredulously."Why-have you?"

"I don't want to talk about it,"Ron said, frowning mildly.

"I think that Harry is cheating on Ginny with Cho!"Hermione said wildly.

Ron's face fell."_What_?"he shouted."I'm going to kill that son of-"

"Ron, calm down,"Hermione demanded."C' mon, sit down so we can talk."

Hermione took his hand, and led him to the couch.

Ron had no choice so he reluctantly obeyed."What did you see Hermione?"

"I saw them flirting in front of the library,"Hermione gushed."But Ron-you can't get upset about this."

Ron clenched his teeth."To late Hermione! The second he walks through the-"

"Ron,"Hermione interrupted."Do you trust me?"

"Wha-"

"Do-you-trust-me?"she said choppily."Just answer."

"Yeah,"Ron said annoyingly.

"Then don't kill Harry yet,"Hermione said."That came out wrong-don't kill Harry at all-"

"Mione, what's your point?"Ron asked desperately.

"We can investigate this,"Hermione said."You know-to be sure. It could've been completely innocent."

"Cho is not innocent,"Ron said."Even Harry knows that."(A/N-Where have you heard that before?)

"I meant Harry,"Hermione explained."We've known him for a long time, Ron. He's our best friend, and he could be insulted if we ask him."

Ron nodded, still not quite knowing where she was going.

"We need to make sure everything is honorable on Harry's part,"Hermione continued.

"So, what we're doing is a plan?"Ron asked, finally comprehending.

"Project H.A.G."

"Hag?"Ron squealed."What rubbish-"

"Project Harry and Ginny,"Hermione explained."You git."

Ron's face began to drop, but then he began to laugh. He grabbed a pillow, and chucked it at Hermione's head.

She started to laugh too, and then jumped up in time to be saved from the pillow.

Sh took her own, and hit Ron square on the forehead, making him fall backwards.

"I was trying to be nice, but no-"

"Oh shut up Weasley, and give my your best shot!"Hermione said, laughing savagely.

Ron gave her a humorous look, as the two begin to whack aimlessly at one another.

_Harry's POV_

After casting Ginny a truly perplexed look, Harry cautiously knocked on Room Number 864.

"Is that-"

"Music,"Harry answered."I think-"

They door swung open, and standing in the doorway was no other then Professor Snape.

"Potter!"he said happily."My best students-come on in!"

He grabbed Ginny's arm, and led her in. Harry followed, not sure what he was seeing.

Room 864 was like a lounge for teachers, but it resembled nothing like his old public school's teacher's lounges.

The lights were off, and were replaced by a large disco ball and a light that displayed circles on the walls. Loud music was blaring, and Harry vaguely recognized it as The Weird Sisters.

There were large amounts of firewhiskey on tables, floors, and in the teachers' hands.

"Harry!"Ginny shouted."Harry!"

"I'm here!"Harry shouted back over the music. He took her hand, and led her to the wall, away from the speakers.

"Do you see McGonagall?"Harry asked.

"Over there!"Ginny pointed."Look-beside Flitwick!"

Harry looked over there dangerously."You go."

"You dragged me here!"Ginny said crossly."This was your idea!"

"Okay!"Harry exclaimed."Just stay here!"

He made his way across the dance floor, avoiding Snape who was break dancing.

"Professor!"

McGonagall turned around."Is that you?"

"Uh..yeah."

She went to the speakers, and turned them off. It was immediately serenity.

"Oi!"Sprout yelled angrily.

"Calm down,"McGonagall said gently."We have to talk about something important."

"What could be more important then this?"Snape snapped."I-"

"Go to sleep Snape,"McGonagall said shortly.

"Okay!"

Snape hit the floor. Ginny carefully hopped over her professor's snoring body.

"Miss Weasley!"McGonagall said brightly."Nice to see you and- Mr. Potter. Here, together."

"Awww!"the remaining professors said sweetly.

"I-I always knew!"Professor Flitwick said drunkenly., taking yet another sip of firewhiskey.

Harry and Ginny blushed, considering they weren't actually dating. Harry had heard this a thousand times, but it never got any less embarrassing.

"So, why have you come to me today?"McGonagall asked."The day before my transfiguration test."

Harry glared at Ginny. He was sure he'd heard this before, but he brushed it off. It was probably good that McGonagall was half way drunk, because Harry doubted that if she wasn't she wouldn't agree to what he was about to tell her.

"I was hoping you would be able to help me with something, "Harry said.

"Come to my office, so we can talk..."

_Luna's POV_

Luna knocked gently on Dumbledore's door. She took a deep breath, and reminded herself to let it out. She'd wanted to talk to the headmaster since the first day, but she was just to scared to admit what she was feeling.

"Miss Lovegood!"the headmaster said."Come in! Come in!"

She gave him a small smile, and entered the study. She took a seat in front of him, clasping her hands together fidgety.

"So Miss Lovegood, I assume you come here for some other reason then just my company."

Luna forced a delicate laughed."I was just wondering if you're sure I'm suited for Gryffindor,"she said quietly.

"Well, you know about the sorting hat demanded that you be re-tested after your part in the Department of Mysteries last year,"he said calmly."And if you will let me say so-you seem to be fitting in very well in Gryffindor."

"I am,"Luna agreed.

"This isn't a matter of fitting in, is it Miss Lovegood?"

Luna nodded.

"And you have no desire to return to Ravenclaw?"

Luna nodded again, wondering if it was that easy for her emotions to be read, or if it was just one of Dumbledore's many talents.

"I assure you that if you hadn't been right for Gryffindor, you wouldn't have been in the Department of Mysteries last year,"he said."You-and everyone else-had bravery that day that many grown wizards my age don't have."

Luna bit her lip."But I don't feel brave."

Dumbledore grinned broadly."It's not about feeling brave. Bravery is not something you are born with, but something you chose to have."

He stood up, walking around his study."Mr. Potter is the prime example of that. I remember when he was just an eleven year old boy, who couldn't believe he was a wizard. Look at him now. Look at what he's done, what he's over come."

Luna nodded.

"And I'm certain that you, Luna Lovegood, belong in Gryffindor."

"Thank you headmaster,"Luna said graciously."How can I thank you?"

"Well, I do like socks..."

_Harry's POV_

Harry entered transfiguration the next day, and saw the odd glint in his professor's eyes. He laughed, and found his seat beside Neville. Seamus and Lavender sat in front of them, with Dean and Parvati behind them.

Ron and Hermione entered the classroom casting odd looks at Harry, and talking in an undertone.

Harry and Neville exchanged brief glances. I wonder what they're up to, Harry wondered..

Ron and Hermione took their seats beside Harry and Neville, but there was still enough room for the professor to walk through.

"Today I'm going to pass back all of your essays that you've done this term so you'll know how you're doing,"Professor McGonagall said."Then you'll be taking the test."

Harry got satisfactory marks on all of his essays, but he wasn't even worried about his grades. He was watching Ron, with crossed fingers.

_Ron's POV_

"Oh good,"Hermione said."Full marks again!"

Ron ignored it. He was sure he was going to fail his essays, and what was worse about that is that he had to have that displayed in front of Hermione.

"Good job Mr.Weasley,"McGonagall said.

Ron looked at the paper. He had full marks.

"W-wha-"

"Ron!"Hermione said excitingly."You did great!"

Ron still couldn't believe it. Must've just been luck, he thought. He continued to say that through the second and third, but on the fourth he was feeling pretty good about himself.

He held the papers up to Harry, who smiled in reply. He put his papers down, and noticed Dean give Harry a thumbs-up. Must be for his grades, he thought, brushing it aside.

"Now, please put up your essays and get out a quill and parchment."

Ron obeyed, still glowing from his perfect grades.

_Harry's POV_

Harry felt bad that Ron was so proud for work that Luna had done, but he still amused that it'd worked so well. He tried concentrating on his test, but he couldn't lose to overanxiousness. And he still had rambling thoughts of that petite red head that seemed to pollute his mind now. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't get her off his mind.

"Please pass your tests to the right when you're done."

Harry began to panic. How long had he been daydreaming?

He felt a jab in his ribs, and realized it was Hermione. He took her test, and put it under his. He had a strong urge to copy it, but he stopped himself.

He finally finished it, though he doubted even half of the answers were correct. Ron finally turned his in."Go Neville,"Harry whispered, giving him a push.

Neville nervously untied his shoes, letting the laces hang. He walked through the front of the room, down the left side toward's McGonagall's desk, when he tripped right in front of Ron's and Hermione's desk.

He landed on his face, leaning on Ron's chair for support.

Harry quickly snatched Ron's test, and began erasing answers while putting the right ones from Hermione's test in the empty spaces.

Meanwhile, Neville was definitely doing his task well. He'd knocked over Ron and his chair, and had proceeded to knock over two more desks. Professor McGonagall was standing beside him, appearing as though she was helping when she was actually making it worse.

Harry cleared his throat, and Neville immediately jumped up."Sorry,"he said, walking back to his desk, all eyes still on him. Hermione cast Harry a very cynical look. Harry smiled and waved mockingly.

_Cho's POV_

"Marietta, are you sure we're in the right place?"

"My cousin would not lie to us,"Marietta said."At least I don't think so."

He'd told them to meet them on the fifth floor, beside the statue of Goldstein Wineburg.

Finally, they saw him.

Drake Turner was a lady's man. He was in his seventh year, and was around Ron's height. He had long shaggy brown hair, and amazing blue eyes. His talk was charming and smooth, and could make any girl fall flat on his face.

"The fall of Ginny Weasley,"Cho said, smiling broadly.

"How are you two ladies doing?"he asked slickly.

"Just fine, Drake,"Marietta said giggly.

"You look very beautiful today."

Marietta giggled again."Drake, you're so sweet.."

"Can we focus?"Cho interrupted."Or do I need to remind you two that you're cousins?"

"Don't worry,"Drake said."There's enough Drake for everyone."

"I just want you to break up someone,"Cho said.

"Oh, this is business,"Drake said, as though the thought had just dawned on him."Who's the girl?"

"Ginny Weasley, fifth year Grryffindor,"Cho said.

Drake clicked his tongue."Ew-that's hard,"he said."Don't think I haven't tried her."

"Well do it again!"Cho snapped."I'll pay you five gallons everyday if you just get her to break up with Harry."

"Done,"Drake said."I'll take my first payment now."

Cho reached in her pocket, and handed him the coins.

Marietta and him were making very inappropriate looks at each other, laughing about absolutely nothing.

"I'm going now,"Cho said quickly."Oh, and I'm owling our mum Marietta. That's just gross."

_Hermione's POV_

"You did really well today Ron,"she said at dinner."I'm really proud."

"Thanks Hermione,"Ron managed to say through his chicken and mashed potatoes.

"So how are you and Ginny doing?"Hermione asked politely to Harry.

"Um, just fine,"Harry said, taking a sudden interest in his green peas.

Ron and Hermione exchanged brief glances, and then returned to their food.

_Ginny's POV_

Ginny walked down the corridor to the Gryffindor common room. She was so tired, she'd decided to skip dinner. But she was also scared to go to sleep, because she might start having the dreams again.

She was dreaming about Harry. She didn't know why, but he just wouldn't leave her head. It's like a bad cold, she thought. Except for much better.

She shook her head. She wasn't even thinking clearly. She couldn't fall for Harry. They were finally good friends. Besides, she thought, Harry would never like me. He's only pretending to date me because Ron would've kill him after he found us on Harry's bed.

Her thoughts had made her unaware of her surroundings, and felt someone put on a hand on her hip. She turned around, and shoved the boy away."What are you doing?"

"Calm down,"said the boy sugary."I'm Drake."

Ginny eyed him oddly."I'm-"

"Beautiful,"Drake said.

Ginny looked at him a coldly."What do you want?"

"I want your company,"Drake said smoothly.

"I have a boyfriend,"Ginny said.

"Yeah, but you don't have me,"he said, as though it was a huge problem.

"And I plan to keep it that way,"she snapped, turning around abruptly.

_Lavender's POV_

Lavender sighed, just coming from making out with Seamus in a small secluded closet. The two turned the corner, and saw Ginny."Gin-"

Lavender stopped herself, and turned to Seamus."Seamus, is Ginny-"

"Yeah,"Seamus said softly."Ginny is cheating on Harry."

They watch the boy but a hand on her hip, and they turned around.

"We can't let this happen!"Lavender said, absolutely astonished."C' mon, we're going to go talk to the others about this."

_Harry's POV_

Harry walked into the common room to see a sleeping Ginny on the lumpy couch. He laughed, and sat down beside her."Gin?"

"Harry?"she asked, rubbing her eyes."Hi."

"Hi,"he said. She was so close to his face now, that he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to so bad. He leaned in, and so did she...

When he heard a tap on the window. He looked up, and saw a tawny owl clicking his nails against the glass.

He cursed inside his head, but he knew he couldn't ignore it.

Ginny sighed, as he got up to fetch it."Who's it from?"she asked, trying to sound casual.

"Lupin,"Harry said, surprise in his voice.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? I hope you're doing well! I've just heard about Ginny and you, and I thought I'd give you this letter. I put off giving it to you, but I think now is the right time. Sirius wrote it last year when he thought you might need a talk, and since I'm the next father figure, I should deliver this to you. Please owl me if anything is wrong or if you need someone to talk to._

_From,_

_R. Lupin_

Harry let Ginny read Lupin's letter, while he unscrolled Sirius' letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I realize this must be very embarrassing for you, but it is for me too. If you ever have any urges to do some 'things', then I must warn you to decline them. You're very smart and I trust you to do the right thing. And if you ever get to were you just can't wait any longer, please protect yourself. I'm telling you that for when you get older, not for now. Just know that teenagers shouldn't do 'that.' Oh, and sorry for writing this!_

_Your Godfather,_

_Sirius_

Harry blinked a few times, before he realized that he was having the talk through a year old letter.

"Let me see the other one!"Ginny said, enthusiastically.

"No way!"Harry said playfully."This letter is very inappropriate for a young lady!"

Ginny smiled at him comically, then held his gaze."Harry-"

She stood up slowly, and Harry pulled her to him.

The portrait door swung open, and the two immediately parted. Ginny sat back on the couch, and Harry got very interested in what was happening outside.

"Guess what guys,"Hermione said, not waiting for them to guess."McGonagall just stood Ron and I that we both made perfect marks on her test today!"

Harry gave a reluctant smile."Congratulations."

"We should study together sometime,"Hermione said."You know-quiz each other."

"Will you go flying with me afterwards?"Ron asked, hopeful.

"Of course,"Hermione said sweetly.

"Then it's a date-I mean, two friends just doing stuff-"

Harry started to snicker under his breath.

"I know what you meant, Ron,"Hermione said, yawning."I'm going bed."

"Me too,"Ginny agreed, standing up."Night Harry...night Ron."

_Lavender's POV_

"I can't believe that!"Parvati cried shrilly."Not Ginny! Oh, poor Harry!"

The four were sitting in the library, a deserted place at eight at night(whenever Hermione wasn't there, of course).

"I always knew it,"Dean said knowingly.

Dean, Lavender, and Parvati glared at him angrily.

"Okay, I didn't,"he admitted."But still, what are we going to do?"

"Well, I had an idea,"Lavender said. Everyone clapped softly for her, but she ignored them."We start a plan to see if she really is!"

"Project Harry and Ginny,"Seamus added.

"Or H.A.G. for short," Parvati supplied.

"We have a plan?"Dean asked, surprise in his voice.

"We have a plan,"Lavender said, as though it was final.


	4. Phase Three:Luna's Plan

A/N-So, I was estimating how many reviews I could get if I got around seven or so each chapter. I'm also thinking of how many chapters I'm going to have, and it'll probably be eleven(all ten schemers and an extra for the ending).My goal for reviews is to hit...100! I know, I'm optimistic, especially for my first ever fanfiction story! But I'm confident enough in you guys, the excellent readers/reviewers, that I think we can _maybe_ pull it off. If you're wondering why I said we(for those of you reading it over again because you missed it I feel your pain and I doubted you'll be the only one), I said that strictly because I maybe have supplied the actually ideas, but I have so many great people who've given great suggestions! Also I say that because I wouldn't have been so motivated to update if not for you guys, so it's just as much your's as it is mine!

**Without further ado, introducing:**

Chapter Four

_Harry's POV_

Harry was frightened. No, he was really frightened. It seemed all week long that two particular people had been staring at him every moment. It wasn't that they were staring(he was used to it by now) but it was _who_ was staring that really scared him. These are the two people he'd known since he was eleven.

"You're just paranoid,"Ginny told him Thursday night, as they were both in the library."Why would Ron and Hermione be doing that to you?"

"If I knew why would we be having this conversation?"Harry asked shortly. He immediately apologized for it."Sorry, it just makes me so frustrated!"

Ginny put a hand on his arm, making his face heat up and his hands get sweaty."I think I'm being watched too."

"You're just paranoid,"Harry said in a high pitched voice, his horrible imitation of Ginny.

Ginny rolled her eyes."Fine, I believe you,"she said reluctantly."But you'll never believe who it is!"

Harry leaned forward in his seat."It couldn't be Parvati, Lavender, Dean, and Seamus?"

Ginny looked at Harry in bewilderment."Yes! How did you-"

Harry put his hand on her neck, and situated it to the very back of the library.

"They're not-"

Harry nodded.

"Well who's that?"Ginny asked, referring to two feet not a yard away from the others.

Harry turned his head."It-it can't be-"

"It's Ron and Hermione!"Ginny said incredulously. "You were right!"

Harry glared back at her."Was there ever any doubt?"

Ginny averted her eyes."Why are they spying on us?"she decided to say instead.

"I don't know,"Harry said."But I'm about to find out."

_Hermione's POV_

Hermione tried seeing over the large bookcases she was standing behind, but it was to no avail.

"Ron,"she hissed."What's going on?"

"They're flirting,"Ron said unhappily."Why are we spying on them anyway?"

"To see if there are any problems,"Hermione said, as though it was obvious."Let's just stay here a second later."

Ron grumbled a reply, and continued to observe.

_Lavender's POV_

"What are they doing?"Lavender asked."Are they fighting?"

"No, you idiot,"Dean muttered."They're flirting...again."

"They seem perfectly happy,"Partita said."I mean-look how he looks at her."

She gave Dean a distasteful look."How come you don't look at me like that?"she snapped.

Dean gave her a dumbfounded look, and returned to spying.

_Cho's POV_

"What do you mean you can't get her?"Cho shouted angrily."I've payed you for this!"

Cho had slammed Drake against the wall angrily, and confronted him.

"It can't work,"Drake said."She fancies that Potter kid to much."

Cho looked like she might detonate."I'll pay you all the money I have-"

"Maybe you should just hire a hit man,"Drake muttered sarcastically.

Cho's eyes sparkled provocatively."Excellent idea!"

"I was just joking,"Drake said incredulously."You are one disturbed bird."

"Okay, you won't take money?"Cho said threatingly."Then you've left me no choice. I'll show every girl in this school your little black book."

Drake's eyes widened."How did you get that?"

Marietta appeared from a class, holding her books and smirking."When we went up to your-"

"I don't want to know,"Cho interrupted."But I do know I have it. All five hundred names, and five hundred angry girls who'll want to kill you for cheating...unless..."

"If I do break them up,"Drake said reluctantly."Then you'll give me back my book?"

"Instantly,"Cho said, now grinning, as Drake walked off.

_Ginny's POV_

She grabbed Harry's hand."No,"she urged."Don't-let's let squirm a bit."

Harry smiled, and sat back down. Luckily, the librarian was on break, or they would've been shushed like usual. Harry all the suddenly looked nervous."Ginny, I was thinking-"

Just then, Drake walked towards their table, smiling toothy.

Harry looked up in annoyance."Can I help you?"

"Yeah,"Drake said."You can let me have a word with Ginny."

"Go away,"Ginny said, irritatingly.

"Is that how you treat someone who's going to release you from Potter?"

Ginny looked at Harry, as to inform him in no way did she want that to happen."Drake, don't compliment yourself. I don't want you, nor do I not want Harry."

She blushed at saying this, but Harry's face was still stuck on Drake.

"C' mon-"

Harry stood up suddenly, and pushed him back."Don't ever touch her again!"

Ginny stood up, not sure what to do.

_Meanwhile..._

"Ron, are they going to fight?"Hermione asked."Ron?"

"Shh,"he whispered."I'm trying to watch."

Hermione rolled her eyes, when she heard other voices. She moved towards the source, and gasped."What are you guys doing here?"

_Back with the simply adorable couple..._

"She's not your's, Potter,"Drake snarled."She can talk to me if she wants."

"But I don't!"Ginny cried."Just leave me enough! You have enough women who would gladly do whatever you want from me! Why do you want me so bad?"

"Let's just say I have no choice,"Drake said coldly.

"If you don't leave right now-"

"What?"Drake shouted."What are you going to do Potter?"

Harry answered him, by bringing his fist to Drake's face.

Ginny shrieked, and she heard several others do the same. Harry had Drake on the floor now, and was beating him to a pulp.

Ginny took out her wand, and cried."_Knoksaz!_"

The bookcase fell, exposing just what she and Harry had figured moments before. Ron, Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, Seamus, and Dean all tried to look guiltless, and began to grab books like that's what they were doing originally.

Ginny's fist instinct was to laugh, then she remembered why she'd done that in the first place.

"Will you guys stop being stupid!"Ginny snapped."I need you to pull Harry off of him!"

Ron gave her a puzzled look."Why-"

Just then, Professor Snape entered the library, looking quite happy at the scene.

"Well, well."He flicked his wand, and the two were separated."We have a show here in the library, and yet again it stars the famous Harry Potter."

"Glad to be able to entertain,"Harry said sourly.

"Weasley and Granger, escort Mr. Turner to the hospital wing."

Ron grunted unhappily, and Hermione's eyes were still wide, resembling an owl's.

Ginny saw that Drake had a bloodily nose, but not much more damage.

"Potter, sixty points from Gryffingor, and a week of dentention."

Harry grinned sheepishly."Can't wait-_professor_."

"And pick up those bookcases,"he said sharply to the remaining four.

"Professor-"

"Silence Miss Weasley,"Snape said aggressively.

Ginny rolled her eyes, as Snape took notice.

"Problem?"he asked daringly.

"Yes, actually,"she said snappily."Your hair is reflecting from the lights, and it's blinding me."

Harry began to snicker under his breath."Now I see what really happen with that gas spill a few years ago-it was you wringing out your comb."

"Your rudeness has just earned you detention all month,"Snape snapped.

Harry gapped at him."You give her a month and I only get a week?"

"Harry-"

"No, Miss Weasley,"Snape said."Your _boyfriend_ is exactly right. Potter, a month is added to your sentence. And I'll inform the librarian of what you've done here."

He walked out briskly, giving them one last glance.

"Harry!"Ginny shouted."Are you mad? I don't care about Drake! He's a complete and utter moron!"

"Ginny, I was defending you,"Harry said incredulously."You're the one snapping on Snape!"

"I was defending...you..."

She looked at him."Sorry,"she said quietly."I just really-"

She couldn't finish. She's almost told her secret, which she couldn't do. She closed her mouth instinctively.

"You really what?"Harry asked.

"I-I really need to go,"she said."I'm glad your okay."

She kissed his cheek."I'll come with you-"

"That's okay Harry,"Ginny said."I need to think about some things."

_Harry's POV_

Harry walked her leave, very confused. What was she about to say? he wondered. He left the library shortly afterwards, with his own thoughts to worry about.

_Ron's POV _

"What do you want with my sister anyway?"Ron said grudgingly to Drake.

"I can't really say,"Drake said sadly."But I can tell you that my career is over."

"What career?"Hermione asked puffily.

"I'll have no more girls after this,"Drake said, his eyes wide."If only that jealous girl-"

"Who?"Hermione demanded.

"Nobody,"Drake said bristly."Here we are..."

"Finally,"Ron said, after Drake was gone."I've never seen a more arrogant guy in all my life-oh yeah, Malfoy."

"Ron,"Hermione said, ignoring Ron's comments."I think someone put Drake up to doing that."

"Why do you say that?"Ron asked.

Hermione sighed."It's so obvious! Someone doesn't like that Harry and Ginny are together, so they're sabotaging the relationship."

"Well, sabotaging is not very obvious,"Ron grumbled.

"Are you kidding me?"Hermione fought."Any dunderhead could've figured that out! I mean, you'd have to be very half-witted to not notice something like that."

Ron shrugged."Well who is it then?"

"I don't yet,"Hermione said stiffly, as Ron began to smirk.

"It could be anybody Ron! You know how known Harry is."

They talked the whole way back to the common room. Of course, what they didn't realize is that according to Hermione's words, they were the biggest half-wits in Hogwarts.

_Luna's POV_

"Okay,"Luna said."Here's the deal-"

She was sitting in the deserted common room Thursday night. Everyone else wasthe library, doing who know's what. She was putting her plot into effect, which involved talking to the chess board pieces.

"What do you want anyway?"one yelled.

"I need you to do me a favor,"she said."Tomorrow, Hermione and Ron are going to play chess, and I need you to make Hermione win."

"What's in it for us?"one screamed.

"I dunno,"Luna said, confused."Um...what do you want?"

Several pieces cried out different things("We want you honey!"one particular perverted piece yelled) but only one really caught Luna's attention.

"You want gold?"

The pieces exploded. Apparently, they were ashamed of being wooden pieces.

"But I've never seen golden chess–never mind,"she said."If you do this correctly, I promise that I'll turn you guys gold."

They eruptedcalling her all sorts of names("Princess Luna!"). She shushed them, and sat them down.

Neville came from the boy's dormitories, looking very flustered.

"What's wrong?"Luna asked.

"I just got an owl from Gran,"he said."My cousin Donny is coming to our house next weekend. She says she's already talked it over with Dumbledore, and I can go."

"Coagulations!"Luna said perkily."Hope you have a good time!"

"I sort of wanted to ask you...if you'd like to come with me..."

Luna gave him a tight hug."Of course!"

Neville smiled."Thanks! Gran just couldn't wait any longer."

Luna's face fell suddenly."What are you going to do with Ron and Hermione?"

"I forgot about that!"Neville gasped."I guess I'll have to ask them to join us."

Ginny flew through the portrait hole, and went to her dorm without as much as a hello. Harry did the same a moment later.

Luna looked at him loosely.

"I have no idea,"Neville answered, shrugging slightly.

_Ron's POV_

"But Harry,"Ron whined."I'm _so_ bored."

"Ginny and I have detention,"Harry said sourly.

Ron was sitting in the common room Friday night, bored out of his mind. Hermione sat beside him, reading a book, as usual.

"You could always do your homework,"Hermione said, optimistically.

"Yeah, sure,"Ron said sarcastically.

Ginny came from the girl's dorm room."You could play chess."

"Yeah!"Ron said."But I have no one to play with!"

"Hermione,"Harry whispered."Well, we're leaving. Have a good time."

Ron pouted sadly."Hermione please."

Hermione closed her book."Fine, if you'll just be quiet."

Ron set up the pieces, and he let Hermione go first. He was amazed that she'd already taken his knight."Good job."

"I just got lucky,"Hermione said, though it secretly felt very proud of herself."Oh, checkmate!"

Ron looked at her in amazement."You just-I've never been-"

He was lost for words."Rematch."

"So when is Harry starting quidditch practices?"Hermione asked in the middle of their second game.

"Sometime soon,"Ron answered."I need to get back in shape."

Hermione eyed him."Ron-that's crazy. You're very fit."

Ron smiled triumphantly."Well, if you say so..."

_Harry's POV_

"Ginny, please talk to me,"Harry begged."I can't stand this."

They were sitting in a classroom, writing

I_ will not get into fights or be rude to my professor with snide remarks_

five hundreds times. Snape had a professors' meeting tonight, so he'd let them off very easily.

"I'm not ignoring you, Harry,"Ginny lied."I just don't know what to say."

"Ginny, I'm sorry for whatever I did,"Harry said."Please-talk to me."

Ginny started at him."Harry...I-I'm scared of you."

Harry stopped writing."Why?"

"Because,"she said emotionally."I think-I think I might love you...and that scares me."

She stood up, wiping away tearing."I'm sorry Harry, I really am."

"Ginny, no-"

Ginny darted out the door(it'd just stroked nine, the end of detention), bawling silently.

Harry ran after her."Ginny! Please wait-"

"Harry, just leave it only!"Ginny shouted angrily. They'd reached the doorway. She yanked the door open, and stepped into the corridor.

_Ron's POV_

Ron was really impressed with Hermione. No one had ever beat him at chess, and here Hermione was, beating him for the sixth time in a row.

"We can stop if you want,"Hermione said, obviously feeling bad about taking his undefeated record from him in only an hour.

He laughed."It's fine,"he said, sighing."Since when were you so good at everything that I do?"

"What about you?"Hermione questioned."And you're grades. It's just-"

"Amazing,"Ron and Hermione said in unison. They started to laugh slightly.

"Ron,"Hermione said quietly."You know that-that I really care about you, right?"

Ron gave her a funny look."Hermione, of course I do."

He moved the chess board from between them, and clumsily wrapped an arm around Hermione back."Hermione-what is this really about?"

Hermione looked up at Ron, with watery eyes."Ron-I'm just scared,"she admitted."With Voldermort, and-and I just worry so much about you and Harry-"

She soundlessly began to sprout tears."Hermione, know you're scared. I am too."

He slightly leaned against the arm chair, Hermione still in his arms. Hermione wiped her tears away and laughed suddenly. Looking at Ron's dumbfounded look, she held up a damp spot of his white button-up shirt. He laughed too."It's fine, Mione."

Hermione caught a glimpse of his chest, but she immediately averted her eyes. So what if he is gorgeous? she thought. He's still your best friend.

She know noticed how close they were. She was practically in his lap now from where she'd cried on his shoulder.

They both were awkwardly thinking the same thing, and had nothing to say. They were saved by Ginny, who came through the portrait hole.

Hermione stood up, straightening her skirt that' d crept up(to Ron's joy!). Hermione opened her mouth to welcome her and Harry from detention, but she was cut off.

"Ginny!"Harry shouted."Ginny! Please-"

Ron came from behind Hermione, and caught Ginny before she reached her staircase."What happened Ginny?"he demanded, staring at her tearful face.

She began to sob."Ron-just leave me-"

"Did he hurt you?"Ron said angrily, casting Harry a disgusted look.

Hermione's heart was beating madly, as she looked at her three friends.

"Ron-"

Ginny wrestled her way out of Ron's grasp, and ran up to the girl's dormitories.

Ron took one glance at Harry, and walked to him. Harry nor Hermione knew what was happening, but they knew now; Ron punched Harry vigorously in nose.

Hermione screamed, as Harry sank to the floor.

"Ron!"Hermione shouted."How could you!"

"Just stay out of this Hermione!"he barked, grabbing a book and throwing it against the wall.

Hermione kneeled beside Harry, who was grabbing his nose."C' mon Harry,"she said tenderly, yet firmly."You'll need to go see Madam Promfrey immediately."

"Don't do it Hermione!"Ron said angrily."I warned that idiot! I warned him to not hurt my sister!"

"Ron, you punched Harry!"Hermione cried just as angrily."Why am I even bothering talking to you? I thought you'd changed, but you're still just as pigheaded as you ever were!"

Ron gave her a furious look, that really made her reconsider ever saying anything. Even though she knew Ron would never hurt her, what he did to Harry was still very appalling.

He huffed angrily, and walked out of the portrait hole, slamming the door with such force that even Hermione felt the ground shake.

She helped up Harry, and offered him her handkerchief to stop the blood flow. They slowly walked to the hospital wing.

"Harry, I'm so sorry,"Hermione said, apologetically."I can't believe Ron-"

"I can,"Harry joked.

"Well, yes,"Hermione said, smiling daintily."But still Harry-"

"Ginny is his sister,"Harry said puffily."Tomorrow he'll regret it, but he was just defending her. I guess that's family loyalty...but then again, I wouldn't know."

"Harry, you do have a family,"Hermione said.

Harry gave her a skeptically glare."Yes, and Dudley is my pride and joy."

She snorted, but then turned serious again."You have Ron and me,"she said."And you have the Weasleys. They all love you as though you were their own."

"I know Hermione,"Harry said sighing."And thanks. It's nice to know everyone isn't mad at me."

Hermione laughed, and gave Harry a friendly peck on the cheek.(A/N-That was a purely friend kiss. I know I've been crowned the queen of twisting things around(hehe) but I'm definitely not going to do that ;)

Hermione led him into the hospital wing, hoping that everyone would make up soon.

_Lavender's POV_

Lavender turned the corner towards the ground, when she saw Hermione kiss...Harry!

Her eyes widened, and she ran past them, towards the outside doors.

_Ron's POV_

Ron was so raging with himself right now. How could he' ve punched his best mate? He hadn't even checked to see if Harry even deserved it. But that's Ron. Unreasonable Ron, who acted before he thought.

He'd climbed himself up in a high tree, secluded from the rest of the world. That was, of course, until he heard raised voices, that he couldn't help but overhear.

"Seamus!"Lavender shouted."I'm sure! Hermione kissed Harry!"

Ron ears turned red. He couldn't believe it. Not Hermione! he thought.

"That doesn't sound like Harry,"Seamus said, reasonablely.

Ron suddenly felt like giving Seamus a high-five. He was right. That was absurd!

"I swear I saw it,"Lavender said hotly.

Ron leaned outward, to hear more.

But they were whispering now, something about Hermione and himself.

"This makes me angry,"Ron heard Seamus say furiously."I mean, after all of are work. I feel like really kill-"

Ron leaned out more, and lost his balance. He fell two terrible feet squarely on his back.

Lavender turned around, and screamed."SEAMUS!"she cried."You-you killed RON!"

"What?"Seamus asked incredulously.

Lavender walked backwards."Go away you weirdo!"she cried.

"Lavender, you can't seriously-"

"HELP!"Lavender cried, running to the castle."There's a madman after me!"

Ron shook his, it still buzzing like a beehive.

_Hermione's POV _

"So he's not in there?"Hermione asked Harry, worryingly.

Harry shook his head."He's just out thinking Hermione,"Harry assured her."Just go to bed-I'll take care of it later."

Hermione sighed."I'll just wait."

Harry nodded, and shut his dorm door.

Hermione got comfortable on the couch, Crookshanks in her lap. She sat and daydreamed, when she heard the portrait hole open. She immediately jumped up."Ron!"

"Oh...hi Hermione,"he said oddly. His voice suggested that he knew something that he shouldn't, which frightened Hermione.

"Where have you been?"she asked.

"What do you care?"he spatted."You're to busy with Harry anyways."

"What?"Hermione asked sharply."Yes, I had to help Harry. You did punch him!"

"I'm talking about you being the other women!"Ron shouted angrily."How could you?"

"Ron, you're not making any sense, as usual!"Hermione snapped.

"You kissed Harry!"he bellowed.

"But-"

"How could you?"Ron exclaimed.

"First of all,"Hermione said loudly."I kissed Harry the same way that I would you! The same way that I kiss my family! Why would I ever do that to Ginny?"

"So...so you don't like him..."Ron said quietly.

"Of course not,"Hermione said."And why are you yelling at me and not apologizing to Harry?"

Ron cleared his voice."I'll be going to do that."

"Ron-wait,"Hermione said gently. She came towards him, and gave him a tight embrace."I'm glad that you're back. Just let Harry and Ginny work out everything on their own."

Ron nodded, captivated my Hermione.

She kissed his cheek."That one was special,"she whispered."It was only for you."

She couldn't help saying it. Do I really like Ron? she wondered, as she climbed into her dormitory.

When Hermione got upstairs, she found Ginny was already asleep. Hermione grabbed her diary, and read all of her entries. Everyone one had something about Ron. I do like him, she thought. Maybe even love him.

She shut her diary, and laid on her bed. How was she going to show Ron how much she cared? That she really did care about everything that he said?

She suddenly got an idea from something Ron had said tonight. She grabbed a roll of parchment, and began scribbling violently.

A/N-What could Hermione's plan be? Haha, only I know. I feel so bad about making Harry go through two fights! I'm sorry about making Ginny go through all that too! Next chapter will be great for them! Ron and Hermione will be in London, and Harry/Ginny be left alone(hehe). Review! Purty-please!


	5. Phase Four:Neville's Plan

A/N–The reason it took me so long to update is that my Granny was admitted into the hospital for a seizures. For those of you who are wondering, no word yet on how she is, but she is in critical condition. I should take this time to also say that I won't be here the 10th-15th(I'm going to camp!) I know it's a sore time to go away, so if she gets worse, my Mom promised I could stay with her(we've already paid $300 for the camp). On a better note, who else is excited for HBP! I'm getting mine delivered to my doorstep. :) Convenient, huh?

I'll warn you, one part of this might cross the k+ boarders, but it nothing to big! This chapter will be a huge mixture of fluff and comedy. This is going to be very long(possibly the longest I think), but there was SO much to add! It should please you guys who were dying for an update! Ginny and Harry will be very cute and cuddly in this chapter, which was so waiting to happen! I'm **SO** excited to post this! I hope you guys love it. I didn't get very many reviews last chapter, so if there's anything you want to say(comments, questions, concerns, etc.), I'm all for it! Here are so totally awesome reviewers, which have been very consistent and I LOVE you guys dearly!

**Giddyupgal**

**InsPins2011**

**Koryan'shea**

**lezerley**

**mysticofthepen**

**siriuslyobsessed**

Those are the guys who've basically reviewed every chapter, and I wanted to give them a shout out for always sticking with me. Everyone of my reviewers is special to me, so thanks goes to everybody!

As for the person who is having a character based on them, I'm sorry I made you into a witch(the other word obviously but this is a k+ fic) but it just fell in that way! Please forgive me:( I'll make it up to you(pinky promise! lol)

Chapter Five

_Ron's POV_

"Good job guys!"Harry said enthusiastically."We have an excellent team this year! No team will stand a chance against us!"

The team cheered loudly, all except for one, who clapped softly.

Ron noticed this. He had promised Hermione to not interfere, but what could he do? Ginny and Harry hadn't gone public with a break up, but the way Ginny treated Harry, you would think he was a clone of Malfoy. Harry glanced nervously down at Ginny, who avoided his eyes completely."So...just practice until our next team practice, and our match against Slytherin will be ours no problem."

Everyone applauded and shouted some more, and headed off to the showers. Ron stayed back a bit, watching Harry try yet again to talk to Ginny. He sighed, and picked up his broom.

Ron walked into the common room ten minutes later."Hey Mione-"

Hermione tucked her parchment under a sofa pillow, and tried to act casual."Oh, hi Ron,"she said politely."How was practice?"

Ron gave her a humorous look."What are you working on there?"

"Oh, you know...the usual.."

Ron grinned, and walked behind the couch. He grabbed the parchment from Hermione, who jumped up in response."Ron! No!"

He held it over her head to were she couldn't reach. After a few moments of superfluous jumping, Hermione got a better idea. She grabbed his earlobe with such force, he dropped the paper instantly."Ow!"he cried."Ow! Ow! OW!"

"Don't be such a baby Ron,"Hermione teased."Well, I'm off."

"Hermione,"Ron whined, massaging his earlobe."When will I get to see my surprise?"

"Tomorrow,"Hermione answered."I'm sure you'll love it. You said you really wanted it."

Ron racked his brain for what it might be."Hermione, have you packed yet?"

"Of course, Ron,"Hermione said."You need to, too. It's very nice of Neville to invite us to his house."

"I know...I know,"he muttered. He'd really just wanted to see her face when he asked that. He knew all of her facial expressions, from anticipation to somberness, and everything in between. Expression number sixty-four, Ron mental added. Uncertainly.

Ron sighed when Hermione left. Am I really in love with this girl? he wondered. He fell backwards onto the couch, as He heard someone else entered. They slumped beside him.

"Girls,"Harry and Ron said in unison.

Ron woke up to a loud banging on the door. He grudgingly got up, yawning and cursing profusely.

"Hermione-"

"Ron!"Hermione cried."C' mon! We need to go to breakfast-"

"Hermione, what-"

He looked down, and realized that he was in his boxers and nothing else. Not that Hermione didn't enjoy the sight, but of course Ron didn't know that.

"Hermione, can't you come back in-"

"Well fine,"Hermione said crossly."I work hard on something, and all you do is-"

Ron was to tired to argue."I'll meet you in five minutes,"he said, shutting the door.

As they reached the great hall, Hermione put her hands on his eyes(which was very hard for Ron to do) to cover them for the surprise. She uncovered them."Surprise!"she cried.

Ron, who excepted something to pop out at him, didn't see a thing."Look down,"Hermione said, as though she'd read his mind.

The platters that were usually covered in eggs, or bowls full of porridge, held some of the most revolting foods Ron had ever seen in his life.

"That's Eggbeaters, like an artificial egg,"Hermione said, pointing them out."And that's spinach and asparagus muffins."

"Is that porridge-"

"It's salt-free, sugar-free, cholesterol-free, and fat-free,"she said happily."Don't you just love it?"

"Uhh..."

"Harry!"Hermione said happily to Harry, who'd just walked in."Have a spinach muffin!"

Harry and Ron exchanged glances."Uhh..."they said in unison.

"Why is this place so deserted?"Hermione asked to no one in particular."C' mon guys, let's sit down."

They reluctantly obeyed, glancing at each other edgily.

"So Hermione,"Harry said, drinking freshly squeezed orange juice."How did Ron give you this idea?"

"When he said that he was overweight,"Hermione said, eating scrambled egg."I of course told him it was absurd-but I thought it was a good favor."

"Why would you go through all of this trouble?"Ron asked.

"B-because you're my friend,"she said."Aren't you gonna eat anything?"

Ron grabbed a muffin, and under Hermione's watchful eye, took a small bite. It was so disgusting, but he smiled anyways."How did you do this Hermione?"

"First, I pitched the idea the Dumbledore,"she said."He agreed to it. Every morning I get up, and cook all this."

Ron's eyes widened."Hermione-that's what house elves are for."

"I would not make them do that!"Hermione shouted defiantly."Besides-if I start at three I can be done early."

All that food is going to waste, Ron thought. Because nobody's here."Hermione, you don't have to do all this-"

Hermione dropped her fork in sheer terror."You don't like it?"

"No!"Ron lied."I-I love it. I just don't want you putting yourself out for me."

"Of course not!"Hermione said sweetly."I enjoy doing it."

Why did I ever say that? Ron questioned himself. Why did I have to fish for a compliment like that?

"But Hermione,"Harry pushed."It's not heathy for you to get so little sleep."

"I'm fine Harry,"Hermione assured, though she looked quite bushed."I'll do anything for my best-_best_ friends."

Hermione was trying her best to hint Ron everything she was feeling, but she couldn't make out the words. He could reject me, she thought. And I just can't take that.

"I have to go,"she said, standing up."I forgot my bag-"

She stopped, and stood next to Ron."Aren't you going to try something?"

"I tried the muffin,"he said."It was-um-good."

"But you barely ate anything,"she said fiercely."Try the porridge, Ron. It's delicious."

"Um...um...sure,"Ron said reluctantly, taking a big spoonful."It's great!"

Hermione kissed his cheek."See you guys in class."

As soon as she was out of eyesight, he spit it out on the floor, wiping his mouth."Uh!"he shouted to Harry."That was the most unappetizing thing I've ever had!"

Harry began to laugh."You're so whipped."

"I am not!"Ron snapped defiantly."Next time I see her, I'll tell her she's being unreasonable-"

"I forgot to tell you Ron,"Hermione said, coming back into the Great Hall."I saw Nev-"

She slipped and fell in the mess that Ron had just spatted foully on the floor, screaming shrilly.

"Hermione!"Ron cried, helping her up."Sorry-I spilled my porridge on accident."

"It's fine,"Hermione said politely."I better go clean up my skirt, though."

Ron nodded."What did you want to tell me Hermione?"

"Neville said a carriage is coming Friday night to fetch us,"Hermione said."See you in class."

Harry glared comically at Ron.

"Don't say it-"

"Whipped!"Harry said jolly as he skipped off to class, leaving a stunned Ron sitting in the Great Hall, gapping repetitively.

_Harry's POV_

"Ron, you can't carry-"

Ron was standing in the common room, carrying three bags around his shoulders, and was doing so very badly."Hermione-I have this."

Harry snickered."Have a great time you two."

"Thanks Harry,"Hermione said, giving him a tight hug."Be sure to owl if anything happens. We left the address."

"Sure thing,"Harry said, smiling toothy."Bye you guys."

The door shut behind them, signifying that they were at last gone. Dean emerged from his dorm, carrying every kind of candy the wizarding world offered, and about a dozen butterbeers. Everyone else joined in on the partying."I can't believe I starved myself this week!"Seamus said, as he ate pumpkin pastry one after the other.

"I lost five pounds!"Lavender said excitingly."No way am I eating this ju-oh! Is that Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?"

Harry cackled."We all deserve a break from Hermione's diet."

"I still can't get the taste of algae casserole from my mouth,"Parvati said, a disgruntled look upon her face.

"Lavender, can I talk to you?"Harry asked, trying to catch her eye.

"Sure thing Harry!"Lavender said, removing Seamus' arm from her shoulder. He led her in front of fire, away from the crowd of extremely anxious and hungry Gryffindors.

"Thanks again for doing-"

"It's no problem Harry,"Lavender said, smiling."Think of it as my payback for all the mayhem I've caused lately."

Harry nodded and smiled."I better go get everything!"he said."Bye everybody!"

_Hermione's POV_

"Thanks Ron,"Hermione said, taking the luggage from him."That was really nice of you."

Ron grunted a reply, as he loaded everything in the back. Hermione took her seat, Ron climbing in beside her.

The weather outside was quite lovely, with powdery clouds and a setting sun.

Neville and Luna came down the hill, and heaved their own luggage into the carriage. Neville was nervous about his Gran meeting Luna. He really liked Luna, and wanted her to feel extra special.

He reached for the handle, to open the door for Luna when-

"It's steaming in here!"Hermione said, swinging the door open. A second later, she heard a small."Ouch!"

She stepped put, dumbstruck."Neville! I'm so sorry!"Hermione said. She and Luna helped him up, as Ron came to investigate.

"You got him good Hermione,"Ron teased.

Luna took his hand, and directed him to the carriage.

"Ron, this isn't funny!"Hermione snapped."Neville, I really-"

"It's fine Hermione,"Neville said, holding his forehead. His face held a large red spot, that seemed to swell more and more by the instant."It's absolutely fine-"

Hermione gasped. Neville tripped on his shoelace, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Yeah,"Ron said grimly(with a hint of comical pitch) in Hermione's ear."I don't think it's fine."

_Ginny's POV_

Ginny checked carelessly over the letter again. Lavender had given her an urgent owl, begging her to come down to the lake. Ron and Hermione had been gone for thirty minutes now, and Ginny felt a great sense of relief. She didn't have to worry anymore about watching the two constantly. She'd been rather quiet lately, and hadn't felt like herself. She was never hungry, nor tired. She just wandered around mindlessly, trying to calculate what was wrong with her. She knew, though it was-

"H-Harry?"

She'd reached the lake, and standing was not Lavender, but Harry. He'd set up a picnic beside the lake, which held all of the foods Hermione had no permitted her to eat throughout the week. Harry was sitting on the blanket, holding a red rose.

He stood up."Ginny-um...surprise!"

Ginny threw down Lavender's note angrily."Harry! What are you doing?"

"You never let me explain Ginny,"Harry said, grabbing her hand to keep her from running away again.

"Fine...you have one minute,"she said crossly, arranging her watch to beep when the minute was up."Ginny, I care about you,"Harry said."You're amazing! I haven't been able to stand this week without being able to talk to you. You're beautiful, intelligent, funny, and just dazzling. You take my breath away. Ginny...I-I love you."

Ginny's eyes began to water from pure bliss."Harry-I love you too-"

Harry's lips came full on her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave into it. Harry's hand found his way to Ginny's back, moving her closer and closer to him.

They were interrupted by an irritating beeping noise. Ginny started to giggle."Time's up!"

"Like hell it is,"Harry said smiling."I have much more to tell you."

"I'm willing to listen,"Ginny said smiling, as Harry placed his lips upon hers again, telling her everything she needed to know.

_Ron's POV_

Ron nudged Hermione's head softly."Hermione-we're here."

She stirred slightly."Sorry Ron,"she said, her cheeks flushing crimson as she removed her head from his shoulder."How long was I asleep?"

"An hour,"Luna answered politely. Neville climbed out, screaming."Gran!"

Luna followed, chuckling gently. Ron turned his head to the house.

It resembled more like a cabin. It was two stories, with light wood. The edges were painted a dark blue, which clashed well. The exterior was especially beautiful. Stepping stones that lead to the porch were lined with shrubs, each with tiny white blooms attached. There were three wooden stairs leading to the porch(the bottom of the porch was lined with flowerbeds), and once you were on the porch, you saw the beautiful hand-crafted porch swing.

Hermione gasped."Oh...it's so beautiful!"

She was lost for words, as was Ron. He noticed how her face showed amazement, a new face he mentally added to his list, yet another attractive aspect of Hermione that he was now adherently addicted to.

Hermione opened the carriage door, darkness finally falling on London."Are you ever getting out Ron?"

"Oh, yeah,"Ron grumbled, as he shut the carriage door. He overheard Neville's Gran yelling happily, as they carried their luggage up to the porch.

"So this is Ron and Hermione?"Gran said excitingly."Welcome! I hope you all haven't had dinner, because I worked all day long."

"Where's Donny and Ariane?"Neville asked his Gran.

"Oh, they're out feeding the horses, they'll be back soon,"Gran said."Neville, would you take Ron to your room and Luna and Hermione to the guest room-"

Hermione's ears perked up."Horses?"

"Oh yes, dear,"Gran said."We have two wild horses in the back-Kaylea and Caleb."

Ron saw the brilliant glow in Hermione's eyes, and couldn't help wondering what it was about horses that made Hermione get so enthralled.

The inside of the house was very warm and cozy. A fire cracked in the living room, next to a sofa Ron thought looked particularly comfortable. He caught a glimpse of the kitchen and dining room, which matched the house's personality exactly.

"There's our room Ron,"Neville pointed out. Much to Ron's pleasure, it was beside the kitchen, which had fumes of turkey and mashed potatoes filling his nostrils cheerfully. Hermione's diet had nearly killed him all week.

The bedroom had cream walls(the same color of the living room and kitchen),you could tell that

Neville's Gran had decorated the room. Ron found the cot in the back of the room, that already had a blanket and pillow supplied. Ron saw a picture of Neville and his parents on his bedside table. The adults were holding baby Neville boastfully, smiling gallantly. A wave of sadness spread through Ron, as he heard his name being called.

He opened the door, but couldn't find the source. He went back to the cot, were he heard it again. Then he realized it was coming from the window just in front of him. He stuck his head out, and looked up.

Hermione was leaning above him, smiling."Hey Ron!"

"Mione?"Ron questioned."Hi..."

"See you down stairs!"Hermione said, the excitement unable to contain in her voice.

Ron grinned broadly. "Maybe this will be better then I thought,"he muttered to himself happily.

_Harry's POV_

Harry looked up at the sky, and sighed. He felt so at peace. Ginny was resting peacefully on his chest, her breathing getting louder and more uneven. The shy was dark, but held thousands of small stars.

He thought of his parents at that moment. Hermione had once told Harry that Ginny and himself reminded her of his parents, and he wondered if that was true.

_Flashback To The Maunder's Seventh Year_

The night air was crisp, and the breeze was soft. James laid on the soft grass, Lily in his arms.

Tonight he'd told her that he loved her, something he used to think she would slap him if she heard that. Now it was different. They'd dated all year, and now, at the peak of their relationship, he'd finally been able to express his feeling.

He kissed her forehead gently."Love you."

She stirred slightly, and kissed him full on the lips."I can't believe this year,"she muttered.

He smiled."You're happy though, right?"

She kissed him passionately again."Does that answer your question?"

He nodded, and smiled."Do you think we'll last?"James asked, seriously.

"I think we will,"Lily said, snuggling against him again."I-I think we will."

Harry's eyes began to tear. He instantly wiped them away, not wanting Ginny to see him like this. He usual did get very emotional when he thought about his parents, but he always kept it to himself. Ginny sat up, and gave him a gentle kiss."I know,"she said, barely audible."Do you want to talk about it?"

"This helps,"Harry said."You-you help me...a lot."

She beamed, and laid back down.

I wish Mum and Dad could've met her, Harry thought. They would've loved her, too.

_Hermione's POV_

"So, how does everyone like the food?"

"It's great-um-Gran?"Hermione questioned.

"Yes dear, just call me Gran,"she answered, eating a piece of cut turkey."So how's the job Donny?"

Donny, who's twenty, was an interesting character for Hermione to explore. He was tall, and relatively handsome. He had thick, dark brown hair, and was very witty and sarcastic. He worked in Diagon Alley in the Quidditch Supplies Store, which made Ron literally go crazy with happiness.

Ariane was a totally different story. She had long, wavy curly hair. She was gorgeous, Hermione was very jealous. But she was very standoffish, and uneasy to get to know.

"It was fine the firs two times,"he grumbled, as Neville kicked his shin."I mean-great."

"So Hermione,"Gran said, leaning over her plate."I heard that you're the smartest witch in all of Hogwarts."

"I don't know about that,"Hermione said modestly.

"Yeah right Hermione,"Ron fought."You ran circles around everyone-including us at this table- in O.W.L.S."

"You did well too,"Hermione said politely."So Ariane, what do you do?"

She cleared her throat."I work for the ministry,"she said.

Hermione detected that there was more, but she didn't want to badger her.

"Do know my Dad?"Ron asked, clearly proud to be able to mention something about his parents.

"I'm not on that side,"she said, looking very uncomfortable.

"But I didn't tell you-"

"Who wants pie?"Gran asked loudly.

There were a few muffled replies, as Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. They'd learned from countless experiences from Harry that people are not always what they seem to be, and they knew there was more to discover about Ariane Allen, as the awkward silence was just simply unendurable.

_Cho's POV_

Look at them!"she shrieked unhappily."Marietta-"

"Shh!"Marietta shushed her. She held up her binoculars, spying directly at the couple, as Cho taped her foot impatiently."I wanna see!"

She yanked them away, while taking Marietta's neck with her."Ohh!"she said angrily."This calls for drastic measures!"

She started to walk angrily back to the castle, Marietta still coking on the binocular's band.

She passed Collin Creevey, who seem barely noticed with her ranting, but was snapping pictures madly.

_Parvati's POV_

"So anyways,"Parvati said, matter-of-factly."My cousin April met this guy named Derrick who was totally-"

"Do you mind not talking about other guys while we make out?"Dean asked her, referring to the small closet they inhabited.

She shrugged."If it bothers you so much."

"Shh!"Dean said."I hear someone!"

_Cho's POV_

"I've heard a women,"Marietta said.

"Oh, well spotted,"Cho said dryly."What's your point?"

"She advertises in The Quibbler,"Marietta explained."She's the irresistible women. We can hire her to break up Ginny and Harry!"

"Excellent!"Cho said crisply."There's the owlery-"

_Parvati's POV_

"Did you hear that?"Dean asked sharply."Ginny wasn't cheating on Harry! Someone is trying to break them up!"

"We have to go tell Lavender and Seamus!"Parvati said, opening the door."They'll know what to do!"

_Hermione's POV_

"Hi Caleb,"she whispered."Oh, hi Kaylea."

The air outside was hot and sweet. It was around ten, and she found it was odd for her to sleep with horses right outside her window.

Both were brown, but Kaylea had a white spot on her first right leg that set her apart from Caleb.

Hermione hadn't asked to ride the horses, but she was sure that it would be okay. She found a brush, and lead Kaylea(she was smaller so Hermione would be able to climb on her easily) into the middle of the stables. She brushed her for a minute, but then decided to ride her. She hadn't rode a horse since she was very little, but she still remembered that she definitely needed a saddle to get on.

She opened the gate, put a foot in the stern, then extended her other leg over. She gently tugged Kaylea forward, and into the large grazing field.

"Hey."

She turned Kaylea around, her tail flaring."Oh-Ron. What are you doing here?"

He leaned against the gate as he spoke."I was actually doing my homework. Can you believe it?"

"Actually, no,"she said amusingly.

"Well, I absolutely couldn't do my homework a week ahead without you knowing about it,"he said."You know-in case you wanted to document it down."

"I'll add it to my list,"she said."Right under Ron goes a week without barley eating a meal."

Ron chuckled sarcastically."Yeah well...I haven't been hungry."

"But you ate plenty tonight,"Hermione pointed out.

"I was hungry tonight, Hermione,"Ron said quietly."You know, I really do-um-love the diet...you know..."

"Oh, good!"Hermione said happily."I was scared that you didn't like it!"

"I-I do,"Ron lied."Hey, four pounds already!"

Sadly, he thought, I'm not lying about that.

"Do you want to ride?"Hermione asked.

"Um...I'm good standing here..."

She laughed."C'mon, get up here up! For once, I get to teach you something that has nothing to do with schoolwork!"

"That's true,"he said, timidly coming in contact with Kaylea."What do I-"

"Put your foot in the stern,"she directed."And swing your other leg over, and hold on to my waist."

Ron's ears burned, but he did as he was told. Hermione knew that it wasn't critical for Ron to hold onto her, but she secretly wanted it, and this gave her a good excuse for him to do so.

She suppressed a giggle."Okay, hold on!"

_Parvati's POV_

"Oh no!"Lavender said shrilly."Poor Harry and Ginny!"

Seamus nodded knowingly, looking from Parvati, to Dean, and back to Lavender.

"Should we tell them?"Dean asked his peers.

"Of course not!"Parvati snapped."It's up to us to figure out who this mystery lady is!"

"Wouldn't it make more sense to just-"

Lavender put a finger to Dean's lips."Sense? We have no sense."

"Clearly,"Seamus muttered.

"Lav, that made no sense,"Parvati said uncannily.

"Enough with the sense talk!"Dean said loftily.

At that moment, Harry and Ginny stumbled in. It was a truly disgusting sight for the four teens, as the two aimlessly made out.

"Ew,"Seamus said."I'm going to bed."

"I second that,"Dean said, kissing Parvati's cheek.

Lavender and Parvati sat in an awkward silence( Harry and Ginny still against the wall). After pretending the be interested in the fire, Parvati started to talk again."So, my cousin April met this guy Derrick, and they totally got-"

"I'm going to bed,"Lavender interrupted, not wanting to hear Parvati's revolting gossip about her

cousin. Parvati huffed angrily, but then retired, too.

_Cho's POV_

**The IRRESISTIBLE** **Woman**

_Do you feel aroused, and need a hottie to help?_

**3**

_Do you want someone who delivers upmost pleasure?_

**3**

_Do you want her to turn into your every desire?_

** 3 **

**THEN GO TO:**

**Hogsmeade Village: The Irresistible Woman**(beside the Heath Store)

Actually reads your heart's desires and can convert into the perfect lover for you.

"That's exactly what we need!"Cho exclaimed, holding the Quibbler with a tough hand."Potter could never resist her! We have to go there!"

"We have our first Hogsmeade trip next weekend,"Marietta said gladly.

"Perfect!"Cho said happily."Then Ginny will break up with him, and he'll come crawling back to me!"

"What's her real name?"Marietta asked, as Cho flipped through the magazine.

"April,"Cho answered."C' mon, let's go..."

_Hermione's POV _

"Breakfast is great, Gran,"Neville said, over scrambled eggs.

"If's afaszin,"ROn said, then swallowed."I mean, it's amazing."

"Well thanks,"Gran said kindly."Our showers are running amuck again! They might false out at anytime, so be on watch."

Hermione wasn't paying much attention to Gran, honestly. She was dreaming lazily about her ride with Ron the night before. She sighed peacefully.

"Are you okay?"Ron asked comically."You're-uh-"

Hermione, who was staring out the window and swirling her fork annoyingly, looked at him, completely lost."Oh-what? Right..."

"Are you tired?"Luna asked."You didn't get much sleep last night."

"I'm fine,"she said defensively."I'm going to go write Harry, if you excuse me..."

She really had nothing to write to Harry(she realized this as she walked up the staircase) but she needed desperately to get away from the thickhollownessin the dull conversation downstairs.

She passed by Ariane and Donny's room. She heard Ariane raised voice, that she couldn't help but overhear.

"Yes! Gold!"she was shouting happily."Absolutely wonderful! I'll be on the map in no time!"

Hermione wondered what that was all about, but decided to ignore it.

She entered their room, and wrote Harry and Ginny a dodgilyletter, that really had no point whatsoever, and sent it off with Pig.

"Hello!"Luna said happily, entering."You better get dressed."

"Why?"Hermione said, glaring down at her robe.

"Because, we're going to Hogsmeade,"Luna said sugary."Gran thought it would be a good idea for us to get out."

"But we're going next week,"Hermione commented, as Luna shrugged."But I guess this will give me a chance to check out Parvati's cousin's shop without all of the school being there."

Luna raised an eyebrow."She says that April needs to give me lessons...or something,"Hermione explained.

"What does she teach?"Luna questioned, as she picked different blouses up, and then tossed them aside.

Hermione shrugged."I'm just going to see what it is."

"Curiosity killed the cat,"Luna muttered.

Hermione straddled to her."And this,"she said, holding up an electric blue bowling ball from Luna's bag."Is from the lady with a bowling ball in her bag?"

Luna scowled."Don't you dare hurt it!"

"How do you hurt a ball?"Hermione said, then corrected her language(A/N-Sad thing is, I didn't even mean to write that like _that_!)."I-I mean a _bowling_ ball."

Luna didn't seem fazed at all."Just give it to me!"

"I could drop it out the window,"Hermione said tauntingly, moving towards the window slowly."Here I go..."

_Neville's POV_

Neville leaned out the window, the air hitting his face."Ron,"Neville asked."How do I tell Luna that I love her?"

This surprised Ron, who was reading Keepers For Dummies on his cot."You're asking the wrong person,"he muttered.

Neville apparently didn't hear this."I just wish I could have a sign that everything will go okay-"

_Hermione's POV_

"Come and get Luna!"she teased, holding the bowling ball with outstretched arms.

Luna ran towards her, slightly pushing her. Hermione lost her balance, and her fingers slipped. She hadn't even realized it, until-

_Ron's POV_

_**POP!**_

"Bloody hell!"Ron shouted."That bowling ball just came out of nowhere!"

Neville was moaning on the floor, holding the top of his head. Ron kneeled beside him, as he heard screaming girls get closer and closer.

Hermione came into the room first, holding her hand covering her face. She sat down on the bed, in pure shock, while Luna kneeled on the other side of Neville.

"How did this happen?"Ron asked Hermione.

"I-I dropped-the bowling ball out the window,"she said shamefully."Is he okay?"

"He needs ice,"Luna answered."He'll need a potion or two...but he'll survive."

"Neville...I'm _so_...sorry,"Hermione said, on the verge of tears.

"Don't be,"Neville got out."The sign was pretty clear, actually."

Hermione glared at Ron for an answer.

"You don't wanna know,"he muttered, getting up to fetch some ice for poor Neville's head.

_Harry's POV_

Harry woke up late Saturday morning, with a pep in his step. He was in a great mood, solely because of the night before.

"Hi,"Ginny said sweetly, giving Harry a peck on the cheek."What do you want to do today?"

"Your choice,"Harry said."I must let the lady pick what we do."

"Really?"

"At least for the first day,"Harry cracked. Ginny playfully smacked him on the head."Let's go to breakfast, and then see Hagrid."

They entered the Great Hall, when Harry realized there was a large uproar. Everyone was glaring at him, some being sympathetic towards him("If you ever need to talk Harry.."), and some were being plain rude("So that's why you're dating Potter? To make his ex-lover jealous!").

"What's going on?"Ginny whispered.

It all became clear when an owl dropped the Daily Prophet off for Harry. He gasped, and Ginny shrieked.

**Potter's Lover Moves On...With His Best Friend!**

**By: Ariane Allen**

**_S_ources** **tell us that Harry Potter's ex-girlfriend, Hermione Granger, has moved on for another man. Not only another man, but Potter's best mate, Ron Weasley. Sources say that the picture below is of the lovebirds on a midnight ride around the countryside. We can't confirm their relationship just yet, but we've been assured that there's something there."The picture proves that,"Says Allen, the author and photographer."I'm sure there'll be much more to come in the passing days, so keep your eyes open for these absolutely shocking lovers."**

"What a scandal!"Ginny shrieked, reading over Harry's shoulder."You never dated Hermione!"

Harry threw down the paper in furry."Not only does the whole school think I did now,"he said bitterly."But the whole wizarding world does now, too."

"See must believe what Skeeter wrote last year! And it's on the front page!"Ginny said, simply baffled."What about Ron and Hermione? This is awful for them too! Look at that picture!"

As is it was clockwork, Ron's owl, Pig, flew into the great hall."It's from Hermione,"Harry said, skimming over it."She doesn't know yet."

Harry sighed."I wonder why this Allen person did this! This was last year's trash!"

"I know,"Ginny said somberly."C' mon, let's get out of here.."

_Ron's POV_

"Oh...I missed this place!"Hermione declared."Remember the D.A. meeting we had here Ron?"

Ron nodded."Remember when we talked to Sir-"

"It's okay to talk about,"Hermione said softly."Harry needs that, too."

She squeezed his hand affectionately."So, where do you want to go?"

"I'm interested in this shop you're going to see,"Ron answered.

Hermione smiled."Well, there's the Health Store,"she pointed."So it's somewhere beside it..."

"The Irresistible Woman?"Ron questioned, turning his head to Hermione."Is it that?"

"I don't know,"Hermione muttered."How about this: I'll check The Clothing Store, and you check that one."

Ron shrugged approvingly, as the two separated pathways.

Ron entered, not sure what the expect. The room looked very ordinary, like a miniature waiting room.

"Welcome!"said a very sexy voice.

Ron looked around him."Where are you coming from?"

"Your heart,"they answered."Your deepest desires. Tell me, am I right?"

"No!"Ron said, quite confused."What are you people?"

"You can have the perfect woman for one night,"she said."We scan you, and form into your true love...for a small fee of fifty gallons."

"Does April work here?"he asked, positively frightened.

The door opened, and in walked Hermione."What is this place?"

"Let's get out of here,"Ron said, pushing her out.

"Oh, and I already have the perfect woman,"he told the voice when Hermione was already outside again. He closed the door behind him, and didn't look back once.

_Harry's POV_

_**Dear Ron and Hermione,**_

_**If you don't know yet, you two are on the cover of the Daily Prophet! They make it out to be that you, Hermione, were cheating on me with Ron. They have a picture of you. This is sheer insanity! Please just be careful what you do!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Harry**_

"Get this to them as fast as you can,"Harry said, petting Hegwidaffectionately. She flew off into the sky, just as Ginny entered the common room.

"Harry,"Ginny said."You can just hide out in the common room forever."

"Why not?"Harry demanded."Where did you go anyway?"

"Dumbledore,"she responded, sitting down beside him."He sends his sympathy but he says that he can't ban it from school."

Harry sighed, as Ginny placed a hand on his."Don't worry,"she said softly."This is Hermione we're talking about. When she finds out, there's no way this woman will keep doing this."

"I hope so,"Harry said, uttering a sigh again. Ginny kissed his cheek."Don't worry,"she said assuredly."I'm sure they're reading your letter as we speak."

_Ariane's POV_

"I need to go to the store to get groceries for tonight,"Gran said."Do you mind staying home? I need Donny to help me carry them, and someone needs to be at home when the children arrive."

"Of course,"Ariane said sweetly from the kitchen table, as they waved and exited the house. Ariane clicked her tongue annoyingly. What to scandalize now? she inquired to herself. She got the answer, when she heard a tapping on the window.

The owl seemed to get her right away, and wouldn't give her scroll."Give me the scroll before I wipe you out!"she said shrilly.

It reluctantly let go, but not before it scratched her heavily on the hand."Bloody bird!"

She returnedto the letter."Warn them, will you?"she whispered."I think not! I can use this, though. Angrily love letter from Potter, threateningto batterthem badly if they don't break up..."

She smiled evilly."Yes, I will beat my sister Rita!I knew I was the better journalist!"

_Hermione's POV_

Hermione entered the bathroom will her bag of toiletries. She yawned. It'd been a long day for her, and all she wanted was to get a long shower, and retire early.

She turned on the water full blast, and realized that she'd forgotten to conveya bath-towelwith her. She grabbed her bath robe, and pulled the shower curtain back. She went down the corridor (to the laundry room), just as Roncame up the staircase.

_Ron's POV_

Ron had thought Hermione had been in the shower, but when he knocked no one answered, and it wasn't locked. He cautiously entered."Hermione?"

The shower was off(A/N-Don't forget Gran said they go falsely at any moment), so he figured that she was already out. He turned the shower on full power, undressed(and put it in the dirty clothes basket), and stepped in.

_Hermione's POV_

Hermione entered the bathroom again, and set her towel down. She noticed then that there was another one in the counter. She stared at it for a moment, and then decided that she must've not saw it. She undressed, and dropped it beside the tub. She pulled the shower curtain back, and looked up-

"Oh!"she screamed, falling backwards. Ron, who was in sheer horror, stuck his head.

"Don't look!"Hermione shouted, grabbing her towel.

Ron shielded himself with the curtain."Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry!"she said nervously."I'm just going to go now."

Ron nodded, even though she couldn't see. They were both completely petrified at what they's just say, but they couldn't say they were disappointed.

A/N-lol PLEASE review! Let me know what you think!

**PeAcE OuT**


	6. Phase Five:Lavender's Plan

A/N-Hey dudes! Wasn't HBP awesome? I'm trying to wrap up this one ASAP, since it's clearly not accurate. I'm happy my shippers made it though! Yay! Anyways, again thanks for reviewing, and PLEASE keep on going! You guys are awesome! FYI, Granny is better, and camp was amazing! Anyways, I'm going to have lots fun with this chappie! Must say, I myself am confused at how much the people just...do stupid stuff! One person is doing this, while the other does that, and assumptions are made...it's the core of my fic, I guess. I'm having immense fun making the guys run around with the girls' evil plans. Hehe... Anyways, on with the story!

Chapter Six

_Hermione's POV_

"C'mon, Ron,"said Hermione, clearly agitated."We have to hurry, the carriage is coming soon..."

Ron, who hadn't move an inch from his current position, snored loudly in response.

Hermione shook his shoulder.

"Stop it Harry,"Ron moaned, turning over."We have ten more minutes before Charms..."

Hermione chortled."Ron, wake up!"

She sat on the edge, and rocked him continuously. She looked out the window, that was streaming with sunshine. She couldn't believe it was already October. Ron, interrupting her thoughts, rolled over, knocked Hermione on the floor, while absently rolled on top of her.

"Ow!"Hermione said, composing herself. She was very glad that Ron hadn't been conscious during that very awkward moment. Ron and herself had been having very embarrassing moments lately, ones she would be very upset if they happened to get out. After both Ron and Hermione were fully dressed last night, they'd agreed they would pretend as though their "incident"-which is what they called it to avoid scarlet faces- had never happened, and they would forget about it. However, Hermione doubted that she would ever forget that. It was a gigantic whirl of nervousness, along with a secret hint of giddiness that Hermione secretly knew to be the hormones she'd pushed aside since she was thirteen, that she'd felt at the exact moment of the "incident."

She decided to reluctantly give up on Ron for the moment, and continue to pack away her possessions, something that would surely get Ron off her mind.

_Ron's POV_

"_Oh Ron!"_

_Hermione threw her arms around Ron, and kissed him passionately. In the background, he saw he was in an open field of flowers, and the sun hitting Hermione's lovely hair at just the right angle-_

_And then, he was in the street. It was pouring down raining, and his hair was matted the his forehead and neck. Then he saw the worst thing in his life: Hermione...leaving him. Not only leaving him, but leaving with Victor Krum_.

"RON!"Hermione shouted at the top of her lungs."Wake UP!"

"Uhh...what...?"

He heard Hermione titter quietly."C'mon Ron, we have to go!"

As he dressed(Hermione had left of course, not wanting to relive last night's excitement), he distracted himself from his nightmare, and wondered how he'd ended up sleeping on the floor.

_Ariane's POV_

"Yes, print it out today and tomorrow!"Ariane said."Yes, yes...okay, bye Velcor..."

Velcor's, the editor of the Daily Prophet, head disappeared from the fireplace."Hi honey,"Donny said entering."Why are yo packing?"

"I'm leaving,"she said simply."Your love potion will run out soon-and I no longer need you. I'm at the top of my career, and I have no intent to continue."

"I don't understand,"Donny said."I'm under a love potion?"

"Every morning,"Ariane said happily."Ah, don't worry. You won't care tomorrow."

She pecked his cheek."See you around."

Donny watched her leave, very puzzled.

There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Ariane was extremely happy, that only meant terror for Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

_Ginny's POV_

Ginny entered the Great Hall Sunday morning, to find it in an enormous outroar. She approached the Gryffindor table."Hey Seamus-where's the fire?"

"They're selling extra copies of the _Daily Prophet_!"he exclaimed excitingly. He pulled Dean by the collar."C'mon, let's get one before they're all gone!"

Ginny looked around nervously."Collin, may I-"

She grabbed Collin's copy of the_ Daily Prophet_, and gasped. She slowly sank into her chair, absolutely stunned.

**Potter And His Jealousy!**

**Bye: Ariane Allen**

**As we told you earlier, a real scandal is polluting our golden trio. Potter, who's always saved the world, seems to be just as baffled as about this betrayal as we are."It's ironic that Potter can't seem to save himself from this,"says a student near Potter."He can butt into other's lives, but he can't save his own!"**

**We agree with this reader completely, but wonder if Potter is taking his jealous for Weasley to far."It doesn't shock me that he would react in such a horrible way,"says Chang, a fellow classmate."He's always been very in love with Granger, I think." Below is a letter from Potter to Granger, that assures us that all of our suspicions about Potter are totally true. **

_Hermione,_

_I can't believe you did this to me! You are a disgrace, you filthy Mudblood! If you don't return to me, then lets just say you and your boyfriend gets it!_

_-Harry_

**Yet some still fight that Potter is pure of heart. Does that sound "pure of heart" to you?**

Ginny gasped."What a load of rubbish this is!"

She cast Dean and Seamus dirty looks."Who could you? You're part of the plan too! This could ruin our work, not to mention their reputations!"

"Sorry Ginny,"they muttered, returning to Gryffindor table."Chang has some great prices though!"

"Chang!"Ginny said sharply."Chang!"

She threw down the Prophet angrily, and stalked over to Chang. She pushed aside some customers, who gave her furious glances."What the hell is wrong with you!"Ginny said dangerously.

"I don't know-"

"Oh, drop the ditzy act,"Ginny interrupted."I don't see why you're-"

"Harry's to good for you!"Cho shouted, angrily. Cho stood up, and looked Ginny in the eye."This is the only way."

Ginny laughed."If you think that this is going to get me to break up with Harry,"she said crazily."Then you're just as disturbed as my bother always told me you were!"

She stalked away, billowing a madman. She absently ran into Dennis on her way out."Sorry-hey Dennis,"she said, just getting a great idea."Come will me! We need to talk!"

She grabbed him by the sleeve, and dragged out of the Great Hall.

_Hermione's POV_

Hermione exited the bountiful house, sighing sadly at it's beauty. I'm going to miss being here, she thought. She dragged her luggage up to carriage, meeting Ron."You sad to leave Hermione?"

She nodded.

"Don't be,"he said."We'll go horseback riding one day in the summer. We'll invite Harry and Ginny too."

She gave a reluctant smile, and nodded. She overheard Donny's loud voice, and then a baseball soared in the sky, missing Ron's head by inches.

"Oi!"Ron said angrily."What were you going before I hex-"

"Shush!"Donny said sharply."He's a muggle!"

Hermione now noticed the teenage boy who apparently hit the ball. She poked Ron in the ribs, and left him to go help Neville with his luggage."Stay away!"he warned."Every time you come near me, I end up-"

_CRACK!_

Neville had been hit in the head by the neighbor's baseball, which looked as though it really hurt.

"Oh, Neville!"Hermione said."Are you okay?"

"What do you think Hermione,"said Ron, slightly amused."It just got his skull cracked open by a baseball!"

"Sorry there,"said the neighbor, who had a thick Scottish accent."You should okay. The worst cast I've ever seen was when they had to Brain Surgery done to repair it."

"Was it by a professional?"asked Hermione.

"No, by me,"replied the boy.

"The only thing Neville is missing from brain surgery,"Donny said."Is the actually, well...brain."

"I'm only sitting right here you know!"Neville snapped, rubbing his head."And Gran told me I got more O.W.L.S. than you!"

"Yeah, if I took them when I was ten,"Donny muttered.

Ignoring their bickering, Hermione and Ron helped Luna load in her baggage.

"You know, Hermione,"Ron mumbled."I'm a bit scared now. Neville is fairly clumsy, but not just anyone can cause him that much pain in two days..."

Hermione smacked him on the back of the end."It is not because of me, Ronald!"

Though she was beginning to believe that herself.

_Lavender's POV_

Lavender walked down the deserted corridor, puffing long and abrupt breaths."Excuse me!"she said loudly to a nearby girl."Where exactly am I?"

The girl suddenly turned around, and Lavender felt like she knew her by her face."You're near the Ravenclaw common room."

"Don't I know you?"Lavender asked.

"I'm Marietta,"she announced."You're Lavender, right?"

"One and only!"Lavender said proudly."Well, thanks-"

"Wait!"Marietta said sharply."Can-can you help me?"

Lavender gave her a puzzled look."It's about a guy,"Marietta explained giggly.

Lavender's face lit up immediately."You came to the right person!"she exclaimed, as the two merrily proceeded skipping down the hallway.

_Ginny's POV_

"Okay Dennis,"said Ginny."Here, take all this money, and buy all of the _Daily Prophets_ from Cho, and I'll hit the tables."

Thankfully, Harry had decided to sleep in, while Ginny was running around frantically to rid the school of all _Daily Prophets._

Dennis, who was quite happy to be included in something, nodded happily as the two parted. Ginny hit the Gryffindor table first."Okay Seamus,"she instructed."You and Dean hand them over."

"What?"Dean asked innocently.

"C'mon!"Ginny said sharply."Give it to me right now-"

"Give him what?"asked a voice behind Ginny.

Her heart began to beat."H-Harry..."

"What's wrong Ginny?"Harry asked, concern filling his voice.

"I got them all!"Dennis said happily, coming beside Harry and Ginny.

Ginny gasped, and closed her eyes, as Harry picked up the top copy.

"You still want mine?"she heard Seamus ask beside her.

_Ron's POV_

Ron entered the Great Hall, his stomach hungry as usual. Neville and Luna took their seats at Gryffindor table, as Ron and Hermione came up beside Harry and Ginny.

Hermione gave Ginny a hug, as Ron read over Harry's shoulder.

"Bloodly hell!"he shouted."That's about us!"

"What?"Hermione asked, resting on Harry's shoulder to read over it. Harry threw it down angrily when he finished reading. Ron snatched it up, and continued to read."That can't be about us!"Hermione exclaimed."Ron and I aren't ever in the Prophet!"

"You have been lately,"said Ginny gravely."Some Ariane women did you in."

"_Ariane_?"Ron and Hermione demanded in unison.

"No, that would mean..."

"That fraud!"Hermione shouted."I knew there was something funny about her!"

Ginny rummaged through her bag until she found what she was seeking. She handed Hermione the first _Prophet_, that was titled:** Potter's Lover Moves On...With His Best Friend!**

Hermione gasped."Such rubbish this is!"

Ron leaned beside her, and easily read it over her shoulder.

"Did you two know this women?"Harry asked.

"She was Donny's girlfriend!"Ron said creakily."I can't believe this! She practically followed us around with a camera? And for what?"

"I-I know who she is!"Hermione declared."I remember the name from two years ago, when I was researching Rita Skeeter!"

"Are you saying-"

"Ariane is Rita's sister!"Hermione cried."This makes perfect sense! She's doing this to out do her sister!"

She sighed angrily."She is messing with the wrong witch!"she cried. She yanked Harry by the collar."C'mon Harry!"

"But Hermione-"

"Where are you going?"Ginny shouted, but it was no use. They were already halfway through the door, Harry being dragged wildly by Hermione.

"Where are they going?"Ron inquired.

Ginny sighed surly."I dunno..."

_Harry's POV_

"Hermione, where are we-"

"_Accio_ your AgileZip down,"Hermione instructed."We're going to be doing some flying."

"But you can't-"

"I'm aware of that!"she said hotly."But desperate times call for desperate measures, so do as I say!"

Harry was to scared to not oblige."_Accio AgileZip!"_

Moments later, it stood before them on the Quidittich Pitch."Now what-"

"I'm going to calculate us there,"Hermione said."We must hurry now, Harry. We are surely breaking a school rule as we speak."

Harry smirked.

"What?"Hermione asked incredulously.

"Nothing, you're just like Ron and I now,"he said."Maybe worse!"

"Harry, I don't feel like discussing this at the moment, especially when we have people to see!"Hermione answered, hands on her hips.

"Tell me who we're going to see, and I'll stop,"Harry said retaining laughter.

"How about you go in the next two seconds, or I'll tell Ron about all the pieces of parchment lying around the bottom of your trunk, with the words'Mrs. Ginny Weasley' written about ten hundred times."

Harry gaped at her."How do you-"

"I-see-_all_,"she said, with extra dramatic effect."I-know-_all_."

"Now I'm scared,"Harry whispered to himself."Okay, okay..."

Hermione grinned evilly. She would surely have to thank Seamus later for the tip.

_Ginny's POV_

"Look Ron!"Ginny said, staring out the common room window."Harry and Hermione are going flying!"

"That peculiar,"Ron muttered."She said she only felt comfortable flying with-"

Ginny, who'd been listening to Hermione say this about a month ago, just smiled, and pretended not to hear anything."That's odd,"she said. She turned to Ron."Why is Lavender hanging out with Marietta?"

"No idea,"Ron said absently, as he perfected his chess moves."Why do you care?"

"Because Ron,"Ginny said, matter of factly."Marietta is Cho's best friend! Cho is trying to get Harry back, I know it. What if Marietta is somehow tricking Lavender into helping!"

Ron gave her a disregarding glare."How do you get that much from just seeing them talking? They could just be friends..."

"That's what they what me to think!"Ginny said paranormally."I can't let her take him back!"

"Harry hates Cho,"Ron said."She's mental, and he knows this. This is why he's dating you, and not her, Ginny."

"I know,"Ginny said quietly."It's just-I feel all these things for Harry that I've never felt before."

She sat on the leg of the couch, looking dazzled."It's a sickening feeling, yet I love it."

"You feel like you might throw up,"Ron mumbled."Like you have permeant butterflies in your stomach."

"And then your knees get wobbly, and you can't stand up straight,"Ginny said.

"You can't think,"Ron added."And you want to tell them so bad-but if you do...they'll-they'll reject you..."

"Ron,"Ginny whispered."Hermione loves you."

Ron suddenly snapped out of his trance, and he stood up speedily."Who was talking about Hermione? I wasn't talking about Hermione!"

"Okay, okay,"Ginny said rapidly."I just got a brilliant idea, Ron!"

She jerked Ron by the collar, and dragged him out of the common room.

_Lavender's POV_

"That's so sweet!"Lavender squealed happily."You're in love with Drake! I-I can't believe, I always knew there was something there..."

"Will you help me get him?"Marietta asked."You're a pro at this. I mean, look at Seamus..."

"Of course I will!"Lavender said."C'mon, let's go right now!"

_Hermione's POV_

"Here we are,"Hermione said, cautiously getting off the broom."C'mon Harry. There's no time to dawdle!"

"But Hermione,"Harry said."Where are we? Whose house is this?"

"All in good time, Harry,"Hermione assured him. She walked up to the front door, and he reluctantly followed. She knocked a few times, until a familiar face answered.

"Rita!"Harry exclaimed."But-but why...?"

"I'm wondering that myself,"Rita said curtly."What is it you two want?"

"Help me,"Hermione demanded."Your sister is ruining our reputations!"

"Normally, I wouldn't care,"Rita stated."But my sister was always jealous of my skills. What does she have to do with this?"

"Have you not read the _Daily Prophet_ lately?"Harry questioned. She shook her head, wanting to know more."Well, they're calling her'The Best Gossip Columnist Ever'."

"No!"Rita wailed."That's-that's my title!"

She looked at them atrociously, before saying."Well, come in! I'm afraid I lost my prescription of the Prophet, so you'll have to tell me everything she wrote for retaliation. This is excellent! Revenge on her at long last!"

"But where do we put it?"Hermione asked, as the were led to a sitting room.

"Don't worry. Velcor owes me a favor."

"Don't wanna know why,"Harry muttered to himself, shutting the door as the two masterminds got working.

_Ron's POV_

"Ginny, where are we going?"

"We're trying to find somebody,"she said."I've told you thank a billion times."

"And I've told you for the billionth time that how can I look for someone, when I don't know who I'm suppose to be looking for?"Ron retorted.

"There he is!"Ginny said."Look, walking by the library!"

"That's-"

"DRAKE!"Ginny shouted, running to him."Drake! Over here!"

He looked puzzled, but came closer."Oh, hey."

"Drake, I need you to do me a favor,"Ginny said."I'll give you anything you want, if you romance Cho so she forgets about Harry."

Ron's eyes bulged out freakishly.

"_Anything_ I want?"he asked dirty.

"No,"Ron snapped."How about you not get pounded for saying that, and we'll call it even?"

"I'm not that scared of you,"Drake said, though his voice lacked conviction.

"Oh, but you will be,"Ron said dangerously."I have four more brothers, older, in fact-that would kill you if they heard what you just said to my baby sister. Do you want to take that chance, huh?"

He began to poke him."Huh?"

Ginny slapped his hand away angrily."Will you do it?"

"No more fights with any of you,"he warned."Especially that Potter kid."

"Deal,"Ginny said happily."Oh, and this means no flirting with other girls in front of Cho."

He gaped, but then shut his mouth when Ron cast him a particularly nasty glare, and nodded.

"There's Cho in the library right there,"Ginny pointed out."Go get her!"

Drake reluctantly began to walk that way.

"This is going to work!"Ginny cried happily. She gave Ron a tight hug."Thanks for that!" She checked her watch."Oh, well I have to go! Dean probably needs help!"

She flew out of the corridor, before Ron could even question why she would be helping her ex-boyfriend.

_Cho's POV_

Cho was writing her Transfiguration essay in a hurry to get done, when someone slide beside her. She looked up, annoyed."What do you want, Turner?"she spatted."You've already been let go from my services."

"No I haven't,"he answered."I am now your faithful love servant. Do with me as you wish."

She snorted."Go away,"she snapped.

"I can't, for part of me is still with you,"he said soulfully.

She glared up again."You're really starting to bug me,"she said angrily."Why don't you go and find a nice slu-look, there's Marietta. Fire away."

Marietta and Lavender where, in fact, there, whispering things that Cho neither wished nor did care about. All she cared about now was Harry, and getting him back.

But he still didn't move."What is it that Harry has that I don't?"

"Money,"she barked."And status!"

"I have status,"he fought."I'm wanted all around the castle!"

"Don't care,"she muttered."Harry is famous! If I were to be with him, I would be too."

She stood up."Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to order about two hundred or so Prophets for this evening. They're selling like wildfire!"

"I'll take you out!"Drake said, blocking her from the exit."To the most fancy place in all of Hogmeade! Please, please!"

"Okay!"Cho snarled."One date, and that's just to get you to shut up!"

She stalked out of the library, as Marietta burst into tears.

_Harry's POV_

**A Falsely Reporter**

_By:Rita Skeeter_

"We have a snake in our mist,"states reporter Rita Skeeter. You see, Ariane Allen, who brings you foolish stories of three innocent people, was always starving for attention."Even as a baby," says Skeeter."There's no denying the truth." Allen is a squib, with no magical abilities. Though she buys fake wands(Weasley's Wizard Wheezes), to make it appear as though she does."The wand operate just like a normal wand would,"says Granger."But they only last two hours." You see, not only has Allen lied about that, but she made up incorrect and wild stories about innocent students."When will she be stopped?"Potter demands."It could've been anybody who had those slanted stories posted about them." True, Harry. SO true.

"And we shall post this picture,"Rita said."Of fifteen year old Ariane, setting her hair on fire while trying to do a levitating charm."

Harry laughed."This is brilliant."

"I hope it won't offend the squibs,"Hermione said, with a frown.

"Just send a fruit basket to the Squib Headquarters in Scotland,"Rita answered."Ariane is so ashamed of being a squib, it'll run her outta town!"

Harry laughed."Let's hope so!"

"We better go Harry,"Hermione said, standing."Thanks for your help Rita."

"Why'd we have to go so fast?"Harry asked, as he mounted the broom outside.

Hermione frowned slightly."We have to stop and get a fruit basket on the way."

Harry snickered, and took off for Hogwarts.

_Ginny's POV_

Ginny took the front partcanoe, and directed Lavender to take the back.

"Move it over there,"Ginny instructed."Beside the others."

Lavender laughed at Dean, who was rolling his eyes at Lavender, who couldn't hold up her side. Dean and Seamus wereon either side, holding up the rest.

"I'm still wondering how you got these canoes Lavender,"said Ginny.

"Oh, well my Daddy loves to do all that outdoors stuff,"she answered."So he just zapped them here."

"I persuadedher to,"said Seamus."I'd never canoedbefore."

They finally set it down beside the other three, just as Harry and Hermione flew into the Quidittch pitch."Go get Ron and Parvati,"Ginny commanded Dean."Harry knows where to take Hermione."

_Hermione's POV_

"Harry,"he said crossly."For the last time, why do we need to go down to the lake?"

"Because, Hermione,"Harry whined."Ron and Ginny are going to meet us there."

"Why?"Hermione asked cooly.

"Um...they want it to be a surprise,"Harry said, taking her elbow, and leading her in the right direction. He waved, as all his friends came into view.

"Harry!"Ginny exclaimed, giving him a quick peck."How did everything go?"

"Very interesting,"he said, smiling confectionery. Hermione wandered away from the raving couple, and found Ron, who also looked very puzzled about why he was here.

"I'm trying to find out what's under that tarp,"he told her."I wish I had X-ray vision."

Hermione snorted at the picture of Ron she had in her mind of him with X-ray vision. She pushed this aside when Ginny began to talk to the group.

"Excuse me,"she said kindly. Everyone continued to talk, so she cleared her voice, and said it louder."_Excuse me." _

She huffed angrily."EXCUSE ME!"

The chatter died almost instantly from the seven teens, who seemed transfixed by Ginny now. She smiled innocently."Thank you!"

"So,"she continued."Everyone grab a life jacket-Harry, will you hold one up-and tighten it like this."

She demonstrated, and tightening it to fit Harry's skinny frame."Harry or I'll will come around to check. Then we'll give you your appropriate paddle, show you how to row-"

"What are we doing?"interrupted a desperate Ron.

"We're-"

Ginny removed the tarp, to reveal-

"Canoes!"Hermione said."We're-we're canoeing?"

"Oh yes,"Ginny said nonchalantly."Lavender's father was kind enough to supply the canoes and required equipment, sp here we are."

"Are we allowed to do this?"Hermione demanded."This is reckless-I don't want to do it."

"Says the girl that grabbed Harry by the collar, and flew him off to Rita Skeeter's house,"retorted Ginny."We have discussed it with Dumbledore, and he thinks it would be a good asset for the school to have a common muggle pastime sport-so Hermione, you're not getting out of this."

Hermione puffed billowy, but did participate(with much persuasion from Ron) in the essential steps before actual entering the water. After they were all in life jackets, had paddles and knew how to use them, canoe number one, Parvati and Seamus, entered the water.

Watching them back into a tree root, and Parvati stop paddling because she broke a nail(not a good match with an aggravated Ginny), Hermione was able to hold her attention on something until she and Ron were called.

_Harry's POV_

Harry watched Ron and Hermione clumsily take off into the water, smiling broadly.

"What are you smiling about?"Ginny inquired.

"I think this might work,"Harry said, grinning broadly."I think this might work."

Ginny had no reply to this, so she just smiled. Ron and Hermione's chemistry was undeniable. If only Ron had actually admitted it, she thought. She pushed her vision away from Ron and Hermione, and to Harry.

God, he's so gorgeous, she thought.

"Ginny! It's our turn!"

She snapped out of her thoughts, and gave Harry a short, yet meaningful kiss.

"Harry very happy now,"he joked, smiling broadly.

_Ron's POV_

"Look at that boy over there, Hermione,"said Ron."Why is he staring at you?"

Hermione blushed, though Ron couldn't see it from the front."He's a fourth year, and he might have a...tiny crush, I guess..."

She said it so casually that it scared Ron. Everyday-no, every second he didn't tell her, she could be with someone else. He sighed."Herm-"

"What? Do you think that he's crazy for liking me or something?"Hermione demanded accusingly."I'm not skinny? I'm not pretty? It's like the Yule Ball all over again!"

Ron stopped rowing, and faced her."Hermione, that's-"

"Just-just stop talking to me Ron!"Hermione snapped."I can't believe I ever thought-"

She stopped herself, and Ron saw she had teary eyes."Well, never mind anything now. You're still the same prat you always were!"

Ron shuffled towards her, making the canoe rock. And rock, and-

_Harry's POV_

"AHH!"Hermione yelled dramatically.

"What in the he-"

Ron and Hermione's canoe tipped over, causing a huge _SPLASH!_

"I hate you Ron Weasley!"Hermione shouted, so angry that she was shaking. She found her way out of he water, soaked from stomach down.

"Hermione!"Ginny said, following her up to the castle."Wait up!"

Harry and his peers stared strangely at Ron, who barked"What?" to them in response.

"Hell,"Harry mumbled to himself, taking off his life jacket. He apparently wasn't doing any canoeing anytime soon.

_Ginny's POV_

"They're still not talking,"Ginny told Harry, as soon as she entered the Great Hall for dinner."Hermione is in her dorm-and won't talk to me."

"Ron too,"Harry said smugly."I'm so disappointed-this was going so well."

"Me too,"Ginny agreed, leaning on his shoulder. The Night owls came through, and dropped the Prophet in front of the couple.

**A Late Night Fling**

_By:Ariane Allen_

Below are two scandalizing pictures of our new hot couple, Weasley and Granger. The first one clearly shows them in the shower, absolutely bare."Thankfully, all you can see is neck up,"says Allen. The next picture shows Weasley and Granger on the floor, right beside Weasley's bed. We don't like to make assumptions, but from the looks of this, the two have a very physical relationship, to say the least. And where's Potter in all this? Still at Hogwarts, bearing the pain of this relationship. What's next for this hot couple? We're sure not anything good for Potter.

"Oh no,"Ginny mumbled."This is the worse one yet! Harry, what're we gonna do?"

"Nothing,"Harry answered, still in shock."We'll have to wait until they post the next Prophet-"

"What about Ron and Hermione?"Ginny interrupted.

Harry's eyes widened."I'll have to go stop them from getting the Prophet!"

He exited, but Ginny took no notice. She was staring at Cho, who had her table all up and ready.

As usual, the whole student population was inhabiting Cho's table that had at least two hundred Prophets lying around. Anger filled Ginny, as she walked towards her.

"What do you want, Weasley?"Cho asked rudely.

Ginny, however, just smiled. She got close to Cho, and surprised not only Cho, but herself. She punched her square in the face, making her stumble backwards clumsily.

"Oh, now it's on!"Cho shouted, throwing herself on top of Ginny. Lavender ran into the corridor, and into Seamus."There's about to be-"

"A what?"

"A girl fight!"Lavender declared, taking Seamus by the hand, and leading him back inside the Great Hall.

_Harry's POV_

Harry stalked into the common room, out of breath from running the whole way there. When he entered, however, he knew it was to late.

Hermione lay on the floor by the fireplace, the warmth covering her from head to toe. She was gazing stupidly at the ceiling, as she ripped the front page of the Prophet slowly, in small pieces, before throwing it into the fireplace.

"Hermione,"Harry whispered."It's-it's okay."

She didn't say anything, but wiped her eyes as she sat up."I should've never let my guard down, Harry,"she said, barely audible."Believe me-I'll never do that again."

She flew up to the girl's dormitories without saying another word, but Harry swore he heard a sob just moments later.

A/N-Well, there you go! Tell me what you think!

-Rachel-


	7. Phase Six:Seamus' Plan

A/N-How many checked out my new story, The Price of Friendship? I would love you guys so much if you did, and if you reviewed this one! Some things that happening in this chapter:

Drake and Cho's date

Harry's" Irresistible Women"

Seamus' Plan

Ariane's Revenge

And Some Jealousy

How does that sound? Good? Hope so! This was probably my favorite chapter to write, and to read .I was trying to figure out why Ch.2 had 15 reviews, and everyone after that had around eight. Then, I thought it was the running around and fooling Ron and Hermione part that made everyone like it so much. Am I right? Well, maybe this will finally beat the eight standard! Can we do it?

P.S.Thank me Beta-Mikey The Ding Bat-A.K.A.one of me BFFS-for proofreading dis!

**MTDB-WOHOO! I ISH SPECIAL!**

Chapter Seven

_Ariane's POV_

"They can't do this me!"Ariane cried, shoving the _Daily Prophet_ in the trash can."If Rita thinks I'll go down like this, then she has another thing coming! I did not go through all that trouble with the pictures just to see it go down in flames!"

Velcor appeared suddenly in her fireplace, looking grave."Good morning Ariane,"he said."You saw today's Prophet I assume?"

"Oh yes,"Ariane answered."I saw that alright. How could you let her write that?"

"I owed her a favor,"he said quietly."And anyways, we've sold more Prophets in one then from all of your's put together. I think you know what I have to do..."

"No!"Ariane shouted."No! Please! Let me take one more shot! I'm sure I can do it!"

He sighed."Well, I do owe you a favor..."

She smiled, remembering that night."You won't regret it! I will get my revenge on all three of those kids, and Rita!"

_Harry's POV_

Harry glared from Ginny to Hermione, and then back to Ron. You could cut the tension with a knife that morning. Ron and Hermione were still at each other's throats, and all of Harry and Ginny's good-natured attempts ended in vain.

The food, Harry noted, was normal this morning. Hermione was no longer doing Ron his "favor", which suited everyone fine. Even today's Prophet, which held the truth of Ariane Allen, didn't raise their spirits. Harry was so desperate now, he would've paid Hermione to just smile at any of them. She got up suddenly, slinging her bag on her shoulder, and exited the Great Hall. Ginny noticed that Cho didn't have her Prophet stand up. Thinking of that made her smile. She'd finally been broken away from Cho, and had received three detentions for it. She'd persuaded her fellow Gryffindors to not tell Harry about the fiasco. She didn't want to seem like a crazy, jealous girlfriend that would dislike all of his ex-girlfriends, even though she'd never really liked Cho to begin with.

"See you,"Ginny said, kissing Harry's cheek."Bye Ron."

"Why don't you and Hermione just make up?"asked Harry, as Ginny got smaller and smaller from them.

"Because she's crazy!"Ron exclaimed.

"Ron, she's a women! She reads into things,"Harry said, as though it explained everything."Just explain that you weren't trying to insult her."

"I'm not apologizing!"he said stubbornly."Why are you taking her side anyways?"

"I'm not-"

"Yeah sure,"Ron said sarcastically."Whatever Harry. Come talk to me when you stop being a traitor to your best mate."

"She's my other best mate Ron!"Harry said defensively.

Ron mumbled"Whatever," and took off, avoiding all eye contact.

_Ginny's POV_

"Hey Hermione,"Ginny said, grabbing her book bag.

"Oh, hi Ginny,"she answered absently." I was just trying to finish some homework."

Ginny sat down on the couch beside her."Hermione, shouldn't you talk to Ron?"

"Why do you say that?"Hermione inquired calmly.

"Because you're in an argument."

"That's between Ron and I,"Hermione said hotly."You're one of my best mates, but that doesn't mean you can tell me what to do, Ginny."

Ginny was surprised that Hermione had snapped on her so."Hermione, you've-"

"Save it Ginny,"Hermione said stuffily."I guess rudeness runs in the family."

Ginny's jaw dropped in disbelief, as Hermione hurriedly left for her first class.

_Hermione's POV_

Things remained like that almost all week, and Hermione didn't know how much more she could take. Her fight with Ron had made her unapproachable, so she just wandered around alone. Harry and Ginny mostly stayed with each other, not being welcome by either Ron or Hermione.

Thursday was quidittch practice, so Hermione was free to sit in the common room, something she couldn't do when Ron inhabited it(which was usually).

She closed her potion's book, no longer able to study clearly. She took out parchment, but wasn't sure what to write.

_Dear Ron,_

She beat her foot impatiently against the coffee table, and chewed lightly on the top of her quill.

_I think this fight is really stupid._

She didn't know if that was a good greeting, but it's not like he would ever see this.

_I only got mad because I wish that you did like me._

She immediately wanted to scratch it out, but then she thought otherwise. I should just write what I feel for once, she thought. Ron will never see this anyways.

_No, I wish you loved me! Because I think I'm in love. I know you would never love me, so that's why I would never tell you. You're a complete prat, but I don't know Ron...it's like I'm addicted, or something. Love is stronger than any addiction out there. Even when I'm so angry with you, I could never stay mad at you for even more than a week. You'll never know this, but Ron Wealsey, I really do love you._

_-Hermione-_

This brought tears to her eyes. She folded it into quarter size, and tucked it into her potions book. She checked the clock, and sighed. Ten o'clock. They would be arriving soon, and she really wasn't in the mood for a row. Halloween was Sunday, and it would be her most depressing holiday yet. She grabbed her bag, and headed upstairs. But a piece of parchment lieon the floorone that she thought no soul would ever see.

_Ginny's POV_

It'd been a terrible practice, with Ron not listening to a word Harry said, just to spite him. This had made Harry so bothered, that he had to threaten to get another keeper. Ron did not like that threat to much, and flew off the field early.

Storming up to the boys' dorms, Ron left them almost immediately. Harry sighed, very irritated.

"Sorry,"said Ginny apologetically, making a somber face."Things will get better, I promise."

Harry smiled."You're right,"he said."So, have a date for Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Why yes,"Ginny said matter-of-factly."A very handsome young man. An Italian man, Ricardo."

"Could I take him?"Harry said, grinning. He spun her around, laughing the entire time. Ginny stopped, and gave him a long kiss. Harry stepped back, and heard himself step on something. They looked down. Ginny bent over, and read the address. She started to read it, Harry reading over her shoulder.

"Well I'll be damned,"Ginny whispered. She turned to Harry, whose face showed disbelief."This can't be Hermione!"

"Yet it is,"Harry muttered."But this is Hermione. She wouldn't leave something like this lying around."

Ginny agreed."If only Ron could've found this!"

"Whose to say he won't?"Harry asked schemingly."Project Sabotage is back in the running..."

_Harry's POV_

Harry entered the boy's dorms, to find Ron fast asleep. He smiled evilly. _Excellent!_

He took Ron's Charms book, that he would have to open tomorrow at the end of the day .He slid it in the front pocket, without anyone stirring. Yes, this would be excellent...

_Lavender's POV_

"Okay Marietta,"Lavender said."What was so important that I had to come down at ten-thirty, and almost surely get caught?"

Marietta bit her lip."You said the key to get Drake back, is to get him jealous,"she said slowly."But I can't think of any guy to make him jealous with."

"The first guy who's nice to you,"Lavender said."Someone who might be a friend."

Marietta bit her lip, and nodded."Okay, thanks Lavender..."

Lavender smiled."Anytime."

_Hermione's POV_

Hermione entered Charms the next day, to find no options of seating. They were sharing their class with Ravenclaw today, so she could either sit beside Cho, or Marietta...She chose Marietta. Coincidentally, Ron and Harry were in front of them. Though they too were not to happy with each other, they sat together, however didn't talk. Hermione liked to watch this. It made her feel like she wasn't the only one with problems.

"Oh no!"Marietta exclaimed."I left my notes!"

"You can borrow mine,"Ron said suddenly."They're in the front pocket."

Hermione tried hard not to concentrate on them. Harry, however, was in a fight for words.

"What's this-"

Hermione looked up, to see Marietta reading the letter she'd wrote to Ron. Her heart began to pound. She rudely snatched it from her hands.

"Hey!"

"What is that?"Ron asked demandingly.

Hermione's eyes flared up."Oh, are you talking to me now?"

Ron rolled his eyes."And you have to nerve to call me childish."

"Shut up Ron!"Hermione sneered.

"I didn't even start this!"Ron fought back."All I have to say is don't flatter yourself so much Hermione! I don't care who you date or anything even mildly surrounding that!"

He hadn't meant it, but he knew it was the wrong thing to say when Hermione stood up suddenly.

"Who do you think you're talking to?"she asked dangerously."You don't care, huh? We'll see about that. Meanwhile though, you can just go to hell!"

She exited the classroom, and then came back in.

"You'll get a dramatic leave...as soon as class is over,"she muttered angrily, as the professor walked in.

_Ron's POV_

As Ron collected all of his things, he wondered what Hermione had snatched from his book. He hated having rows with her, but he especially hate saying things he didn't mean.

"Um, Ron."

Ron looked up."Marietta,"he clarified."Hey."

"So, about tomorrow,"she said quietly."It's Hogsmeade, and I was wondering...if you might like to go with me."

Ron's eyes bugged out in surprise."I...um-I guess s-so..."

She squealed happily."Meet you in the Three Broomsticks then?"

He had no time to reply. She kissed his cheek, and flew out the room.

He entered the common room, smiling."Guess what Ginny?"

"Hm?"

"I have a date." He was happy that Hermione had been in the room at the time, but she seemed unfazed at this.

"With who?"asked Harry.

"Marietta."

Harry and Ginny's jaws dropped. They both disliked Cho strongly, and this was bad news.

"Sorry about being in such a bad mood lately,"Ron said tally."But sense then, I've gotten a date. Looks like I'm better off without_ it_."

Hermione finally looked up, hurt in her eyes. She knew he was talking about her. She ran out of the Portrait Hole, angry as could be.

_Hermione's POV_

Ron doesn't know, she thought. Thank the heavens he doesn't know!

She sighed, then remembered what he'd just told her. She knew he didn't mean it, but it still made her angry. What she needed now was a professional on guys. She needed-

"Lavender!"she exclaimed."Lavender, can we talk?"

"I was about to go to dinner-"

"I'll walk you there,"Hermione said, asLavender shrugged."Okay, what's the problem..."

"I need to make a guy jealous,"Hermione said gushingly."Something that'll make him so mad!"

"You know, when I was thirteen,"Lavender said."I'd just broken up with my boyfriend, and I wanted to make him jealous, so I went out with his brother. He had terrible acne though. I spent all day squeezing his face. It was awful."

"That's it!"Hermione exclaimed, stopping in her tracks.

"What?"Lavender asked."Do you have acme?"

"No!"Hermione snapped."Never mind! But thanks!"

Lavender stood there, thinking for a moment, then shrugged. That girl gets crazier everyday, she thought.

"Lavender!"Marietta said excitingly."I got a date! This is going to make Drake so jealous!"

She ran into the Great Hall, buzzing about.

"That's interesting,"Lavender muttered."They couldn't have any connection... Na."

_Ginny's POV_

"We have called this emergency meeting to talk about the plan,"Harry said loudly."It's taken a strange twist."

All of the schemers of Project Sabotage were in Collin's dark room, the only private space to talk.

"I heard Ron dates Marietta!"Dennis cried."Is it true?"

"One date,"Ginny said surely."And I assure you, it's just to make Hermione jealous."

"It's actually to make Drake jealous,"Lavender said, matter-of-factly.

"Are you saying he's gay?"Seamus asked bluntly."That's just nasty-"

Parvati slapped him on the back of the head."She meant Marietta."

"Are you saying Marietta likes Drake?"Ginny demanded."I was trying to keep him busy with Cho."

It'd slipped from her mouth so quickly, she didn't even realize it."I-I mean..."

Everyone was looking at her strangely now."That explains it!"Lavender exclaimed."Poor Marietta..."

"Poor Marietta nothing,"snapped Dean."She's just as bad as Cho when it comes to Harry."

"What about me?"inquired Harry."Is she up to something?"

He asked Ginny this time."So Cho was the reason Drake was all over you? And selling the Prophets? And you really punched-"

Ginny nodded faintly, her head down in shame."I didn't want you know. I'm sorry."

"Can we get back to Ron and Hermione now?"Dean asked."Firstly, Drake needs to breakup with Cho, and Marietta needs to breakup with Ron."

"We'll have to wait until after tomorrow,"Luna said."After that, we have to get Marietta and Drake together."

"But how are we gonna make Ron and Hermione make up?"Neville asked the group.

"I have an idea!"Seamus exclaimed."Okay, so this is what we'll do..."

_Harry's POV_

"You sure you don't want to hang out with us?"Harry asked Hermione."We don't mind."

"You go have a good double date,"Hermione said."I'll be fine."

Harry shrugged, but gave her a last glance as she walked out the door.

Harry looked at Ron and Marietta, who were sitting across from him.

"How'd I let you talk me into this?"he hissed in an undertone to Ginny.

"It's our responsibility to try and fix this, considering all of our actions have caused it,"she answered. She cleared her throat."Oh look! There's Cho and Drake!"

Marietta sighed."Oh yes. How are you two today?"

"Fine,"Cho answered snootily."Drake, this is hardly the best restaurant in Hogsmeade!"she snapped.

"This is all that's left,"Drake said desperately."C'mon, just sit down, and we can order a butterbeer..."

"Or you can join us!"Ginny said loudly."We can make room!"

Harry cast Ginny a questioning look."Trust me,"she whispered.

"Sure!"Drake said, sitting beside Marietta. Ron glared at him distastefully, but said nothing.

Ginny slide over a bit."Um...C'mon Cho..."

This was hell for Ginny, sitting next to Cho. And poor Harry had his current girlfriend, and his crazy ex all within a foot of him.

This is going to be very interesting, Ginny thought. Yes, very interesting indeed.

_Hermione's POV_

"Hey Weasleys!"Hermione said cheerily.

"Hey Hermione,"said Fred."Where's the posse?"

"On dates,"Hermione said sadly."How's business?"

"Booming,"George answered."We're thinking of expanding sometime."

"That's great!"Hermione told them enthusiastically.

Fred and George exchanged glances, and came from behind the counter.

"What is it that you really want Hermione?"George asked kindly.

"Nothing,"Hermione muttered."I just figure that you were about to close for lunch, and that maybe I could buy you a drink at The Three Broomsticks."

"We must discuss it first,"Fred told her."Excuse us..."

Hermione watched as they grouped together, whispering frantically about it. Finally, George spoke."We have agreed to go as long as we both get our own drink."

"Yeah,"Hermione said obviously."Of course."

"And,"Fred said loudly."You will let us pay for your drink."

"A lady never pays for her own drink,"added George.

Hermione stared at them oddly."But what's the point of me buying your-"

She stopped herself."Let's just get going before they leave-I mean before it gets crowded."

_Ron's POV_

"Fascinating,"said Ginny dully.

"And then I caught the quaffle just as it-"

Cho cleared her throat."Excuse me. I have to go now,"she said, fleeing the spot.

"Finally,"Harry muttered happily.

"I-I need to go,"Ginny said suddenly."I see a-I need to-um, go.."

"Ginny!"Harry exclaimed, grabbing her wrist."Where are you going?"

"Be right back Harry,"she said, running childishly outside. Harry debated whether or not to follow her, but Ron made the choice for him.

"Go on,"he egged."Can't I get some _alone_ time?"

"Oh, I'll just leave then,"Marietta said, getting up. Ron pulled her back down."I meant Harry and Drake."

"I'm going,"Harry said promptly. When he was gone, Ron stared hard at Drake."Can you go too?"

"I will,"Drake said."I want my drink to come first."

Ron gave him a disapproving look, and excused himself to the restroom.

"Drake,"Marietta said."I love you!"

"Me too!"Drake exclaimed."Oh Marietta!"

_Hermione's POV_

Hermione entered the Three Broomsticks, to see an unpleasant sight.

"Look at them go,"Fred muttered."Marietta and Drake...I thought they were cousins?"

Hermione absently nodded, but saw no sight of Ron. Where is he? She wondered. She got a booth right across from the new sickening couple. The twins, thankfully, were never dull. Even though they were charming, handsome, and funny, Hermione could never think of them in that way. She just wanted Ron. She wanted him to feel how she felt when he was going out with Marietta. He was, Hermione reminded herself joyfully. Then she had another thought_. Where's Ginny and Harry?_

_Cho's POV_

"Excellent,"Cho mumbled happily."Absolutely outstanding!"

"Calm down,"April instructed sedately."Sign here-and there. Warranty here-"

"Can we just get on with it?"Cho yelled angrily."C'mon and transform already!"

April gave her a dark look."I'll have to thank Parvati for telling you about us."

"Parvati?"asked Cho."Are you-"

"Cousins,"April interrupted."Sometimes she'll bring me terrible business. Like that Weasley kid.."

"What?"Cho snapped."Weasley using-"

"Didn't get anything,"April interrupted."Insulted me, actually. I'll never forget his face. Actually,"she added."I really won't. My camera takes picture of every customer who comes in."

Cho smiled devilishly."Say, could I use your fireplace while you finish up the paperwork?"

"Sure,"April said distractedly."Up the hall, to left."

Feverishly, Cho went to the fireplace. She knew who she was going to call.

"What?"asked Ariane."I was about to go-"

"I have you a story,"Cho said knowingly."Weasley Moves On With the Irresistible Women. Great headliner, huh?"

"What's in it for you?"Ariane asked.

"Oh, I want you to smash the Weasley family,"she answered."Dig up anything you can."

"I'll meet you in the Hog's Head at two,"Ariane answered, turning away from the fireplace. Cho followed suit. Not only will Harry Potter fall for another woman, she thought. Ginny Weasley will never be able to show her face at Hogwarts again!

_Ginny's POV_

"Ginny, where are-"

"I can't find her!"Ginny exclaimed angrily."Harry-I know she's up to _something. _I just don't know what!"

"Ginny,"Harry said calmly."Just forget about her-"

"She's in there!"Ginny pointed."I'm going in Harry!"

"But-"

Harry stared stupidly as Ginny ran into _the Irresistible Woman._

Ginny opened the door wide."Hello?"

The lights went completely dark."Hello-Woah!"

Someone grabbed her arm, and threw her against the wall.

"What-"

They disarmed her, and then knocked her out with a clever spell.

Cho chuckled."Alright April. You're on."

"How do I look?"

"Like-like Weasley,"Cho sputtered."How is that possible?"

"I guess she's his true love-"

"Don't, _don't_ say that,"Cho demanded."So even when she's unconscious, she still beats me?"

April said nothing.

"Change of plans,"Cho said hastily."Go out there, and break up with him. She'll never see him again, and vis versa."

April gulped."I'm not killing anybody."

Cho snorted with laughter."You go out do that, and I'll take care of the rest."

_Seamus' POV_

"So I'll just stand here,"Seamus told Lavender."They won't be able to tell it's me, with my expert disguise-"

"A see-through ski mask is hardly-"

"Shush!"he said sharply."Do not disrespect the ski mask!"

Lavender rolled her eyes."Then what?"

"I try to take her purse, but Ron saves her,"he said."and they make up-blah blah. Then they'll go out together at the Gryffindor's Halloween party I'm organizing for my plan, and Tu Dah! You have a couple!"

"You never did this for me!"Lavender whined."You never stole my purse to get us together!"

"Listen to what you just said honey,"Seamus said kindly.

Lavender huffed angrily."If that's how you feel about, maybe I'll get someone else to do it."

She held her purse over her head."Hello! Who'll steal my purse! Absolutely free!"

Seamus stared at her in disbelief."You have problems,"he muttered.

_Ron's POV_

Ron exited the restroom, to see a most peculiar sight. Drake and Marietta, snogging senselessly. And Hermione with his bothers, laughing and having fun.

He had no idea what to do or say. He was so surprised in both these things, he could hardly speak. He and Hermione exchanged glances, before he ran out of the room.

_Hermione's POV_

"Excuse me,"she said to the twins."I have to go."

She followed Ron out the door."Ron!"

Ron was too far ahead of her, so she couldn't catch up."Ron-Ron wait!"

It was at that moment, that she got a glimpse of her mugger. He snatched her purse, and ran in the other direction.

"Oi!"Hermione yelled."Oi! Someone! Help!"

She started to run wildly behind him."Oi scum!"she yelled. She got him to turn around, and that's when she took out her wand."_Simsopton_!"

He lost his balance, and fell to the ground. Hermione, out of breath, leaned beside him. Ron followed a moment later."Who is it?"

He answered himself, by unmasking him. Hermione gasped."Seamus?"

"What are you doing, you arse?"Ron demanded angrily.

"I-I was trying to get you and Ron back together."

He stood up."Oh, Seamus..."

Hermione looked down at the ground."It's-it's sad that people are going to such lengths for us."

"Yeah,'Ron agreed."Maybe we should make up-you know, just so they'll be happy..."

Hermione smiled."Yeah. I missed-I mean, they probably missed us being around each other,"Hermione said blushingly.

Ron smiled."So you and my brothers-"

"Just friends,"Hermione said softly. An awkward silence followed.

"Why don't we go join Fred and George before they leave?"

"Excellent,"Hermione said, grinning like mad as they made their way back in the direction of the Three Broomsticks.

_Harry's POV_

Harry sat on the side of the ground, humming to himself. For a while, it had entertained him, but now he was bored, and waiting impatiently for Ginny to return.

"Hello Harry."

Harry looked up at Ginny, and he immediately knew something was wrong. Ginny held herself with arrogance, compared to her usually high cheerfulness.

"Ginny?"

She sighed."Harry, we need to talk,"she said. He stood up.

"Okay."

"I can't do this anymore,"she said."Sorry Harry, but it's over."

Harry's mouth opened widely in shock."W-what?"

He couldn't even hear what Ginny was saying now."How could you?"

Ginny chuckled."Oh, c'mon Harry.Did you really think we'd last forever?"

This is not Ginny, he thought. It can't be.

"Will you at least go to the potions store with me?"Harry questioned."As like a last request?"

Ginny shrugged, and followed him.

"I have some ingredients to get for potions class,"he lied."This will just be a second."

He searched around, and found what he was looking for.

"Here,"said Harry."Some chocolate for you to show you how sad that you're leaving."

He wouldn't have bought it if things had been reversed, but "Ginny" apparently did, because she took a huge bite.

"Who are you?"Harry demanded.

"April Anne Jones."

"Where's Ginny?"

"In the shop,"she said tonelessly."With Cho."

"What shop?"Harry demanded.

"The Irresistible women."

Harry, leaving April far behind, ran out the door. So Cho devised this, he thought. I should've known!

He cracked open the door, and saw it was all dark.

"_Lumos_,"he whispered urgently. The light surged through the room, and reflecting off of Ginny's red hair perfectly. She was saliently napping, unaware of where she was.

Harry picked her up, and effortlessly carried her out the door.

_Cho's POV_

"There it is,"she said, pulling out a file from April's desk."Ron's picture."

She cackled evilly."Excellent! Now to deal with-"

She entered the front, to find it completely empty.

"Weasley!"she cried.

She entered the Hog's Head ten minutes later, still fuming. Somehow, Ginny had escaped. But she wasn't worried. She would crack Ginny Weasley, while the entire wizarding world watched.

"Wonderful!"Ariane exclaimed."This is the perfect angle-"

"Don't forget our deal,"Cho warned."Ginny Weasley had this coming to her, and I want to break her!"

Ariane smiled approvingly."You would be an excellent reporter,"she said, standing up."I'll send you some Prophets first thing Sunday morning."

_Ron's POV_

"That's awful!"Hermione exclaimed."I can't believe this."

"I can,"Ginny muttered.

The four Gryffindor were scattered around the common room around eleven, hearing Harry reciting the afternoon's events.

"What a nuttier,"Ron muttered.

"I'm scared to see what's next,"Harry said."Ginny, maybe we should-"

"I'm not scared of her Harry,"Ginny said defiantly."Don't let her ruin our relationship."

Harry was lying on her stomach as she spoke, both looking very comfortable indeed.

Hermione stood up, and noticed a new flyer on the bulletin board.

_**Costume Party!**_

**When:8:00-1:00**

**Where: Gryffindor Common Room**

**Wear: Costume!**

_Organized By Seamus_

She showed it to the others."You going?"

"Do we have a choice?"Ron asked bluntly.

"If we go, you go,"Ginny commanded, who knew it was Seamus' secret plan.

"It's such short notice,"Hermione said."I have no idea what to wear."

"You'll figure out something,"said Ginny, grinning madly.

_Hermione's POV_

"Oh no,"Ginny muttered."Not again!"

**Weasley's Irresistible Women**

_By:Ariane Allen_

**This picture, taken by April Jones of Irresistible Women, shows Weasley must not be very happy with Granger at the moment. Of course, we can't blame him. Though this girl is very winsome,** **she only brings trouble to Weasley's world."We're tired of hearing about the good boy Weasley,"says a nearby pedestrian."We want to hear the real stuff."**

**And the real stuff you'll hear.**

"The real stuff?"Harry repeated."What rubbish."

Ron read it beside him."I don't care anymore,"he announced."They can kiss my arse for all I care."

Hermione giggled."They're actually complimenting me in this one."

"What does 'winsome' mean?"Ron asked, over eggs.

"Attractive and appealing,"she answered."Oh!"

"What?"Ginny asked, setting down the Prophet.

"I forgot to cook this morning!"Hermione cried tragically.

Ron, Harry, and Ginny exchanged glances.

"You're happy we're friends again, right Hermione?"

"Of course!"Hermione answered.

"Then please...don't start that up again,"Ron begged.

The others laughed, even Hermione, who didn't have to energy to get in another row, nor did she want to."I guess I got a little mad,"she agreed."And that food was _disgusting_!"

_Ron's POV_

_Little girlies, come and come! _

_We will show you to and from_

_Dragons, elves, trolls alike_

_We all know what we're doing tonight!_

_Flying broomsticks, scary black cats!_

_Turning into a little black bat_

_Witches, vampires, werewolves alike _

_We all know what we're doing tonight!_

"I love this song!"Ron heard Ginny exclaim from beside him. Harry laughed, turning Ginny in a sharp dance move. Ginny looked absolutely adorable as a flower child. Harry thought he was amusing, and was going as a ghost by using his invisibility cloak. Ron stared down at his attire, and frowned. I can't believe Harry talked me into this, he thought. He was wearing an outfit most girls would imagine Prince Charming to wear...and, ironically, he did look very charming.

He paced around the common room, waiting very impatiently for Hermione.

"She'll look great,"Ginny whispered in Ron's ear."I picked out her special costume."

As if on cue, Hermione came down the staircase. She was wearing something that was clearly meant to be a Cinderella dress. Ron thought she looked absolutely gorgeous. Her hair was curled around her face, and she wore very light makeup, so that it accented her excellent cheekbones, and beautiful eyes.

Ron was so distracted by Hermione, that he didn't notice something. Hermione chuckled nervously."I think we were set up."

Ron looked down."Yes we were,"he said bitterly, casting Harry and Ginny a particularly nasty glare."Harry or Ginny?"

"Ginny,"she answered."Harry for you?"

Ron nodded."Um...do you wanna-"

Hermione grabbed his hand, and lead him to the dance floor."I thought you'd never ask!"

They awkwardly began to dance, Harry and Ginny smiling broadly at them the entire time. Before they knew it, an hour had passed. Hermione giggled, her face hot and red from constant blushing.

_Ginny's POV_

"Look how cute they are,"Ginny whispered to Harry."Oh, hey Seamus-"

Seamus cleared his throat, and turned off the Weird Sisters record."Okay, so we're going to have nomination for Queen and King, or Witch and Wizard. Please fill in the ballots provided closest to you, and turned them in to the giant fish bowl."

Neville was crying beside him."Goldie, oh Goldie..."

"C'mon man,"Seamus said."It was five years ago."

"Yeah, but remember Stuffles?"retorted Neville.

Seamus looked angry, and then switched to upset.

"Stuffles!"he wailed. Dean came up to him, looking grave.

"Mate, get over it,"Dean said."It was just a teddy bear."

Ginny gave them an odd stare, before returning to Harry.

He was standing by the fish bowl, watching the votes drop in.

"Harry, what-"

"Watch this,"he instructed, taking out his wand and muttering a quick spell.

Ginny looked at him oddly. He took three of the parchment pieces up, and they all said Ron and Hermione.

Ginny grinned evilly."Excellent."

Moments later, Seamus cleared his throat again."Okay, Witch and Wizard of the Gryffindor Halloween Party is...Ron Weasley and–and Romilda Vane?"

"What?"many people said in unison, Ron included.

"Oh man!"Romilda said."I can't believe I changed all those votes, and it's not even Harry!"

She came to Harry, and gave him a huge kiss on the lips.

Harry fell backwards, wiping his mouth."What is wrong with you?"

"And in front of his girlfriend,"Ginny said coldly.

Romilda smirked."So what? He never keeps a girlfriend anyways, so I know I'm next."

Ginny's eyes widened."Let's go,"Harry pushed on.

"No, give me ten minutes alone with her-"

Harry pushed her up beside Ron, who was being crowned Wizard of the party.

"Where's our witch?"yelled Dean.

"No one cares!"Lavender snapped."Who votes Hermione Que-I mean, witch?"

Everyone in the room, excluding Hermione, raised their hands. Hermione blushed fiercely.

"Aww...that's so nice..."

She was clumsily crowned.

"Now, our champs must share a spotlight dance."

"W-what?"Hermione spat."Spotlight?"

Sure enough, Collin and Dennis had somehow acquired a spotlight that wasn't electronic. They'd turned off the lights, and shone the light right on the pair.

"Cue music,"Seamus said to Harry.

_Closing my eyes I see your face_

_your pretty gown is dressed in lace_

_I think I'm falling in love with...you_

_Your face shows absolute purity_

_but that comes from generosity_

_I think I'm falling in love with...you_

_Your curls and beauty_

_it drives me straight fruity_

_I think I'm falling in love with...you_

_Your eyes show such emotion_

_You are my one devotion_

_I know I'm falling in love with you_

Ron and Hermione were _very _closely dancing now. Ron held her close, and he bent down, and softy kissed her.

A/N-Aww! How's that for a cliffy? Thank Mikey for a verse of the song. Both were made by me! She says I have a weird ability to makeup sappy love songs! Lol I think she's right. It sounds like a 50's Prom dance song, huh? Anyways, how'd you guys like it? Get back to me! I think this will _finally _beat my standard or eight! We'll see!

Rachel


	8. Phase Seven:Parvati's Plan

A/N-Before I introduce this next chapter, two important messages. Some reviewers will not stop telling me about my mess up with Luna. I take all reviews, good and bad, but I felt I should point out that I excuse that in chapter three. AND-

**PLEASE TAKE THE AM I "SMASHED" POLL!**

A reviewer for last chapter gave me a review that baffled, hurt, and even amused me. To the reviewer who called me tipsy, I'm not mad at you, nor am I drunk! I'm on silly string! Lol Just kidding! You were probably referring to the Seamus-Lavender scene. Lavender, in one word, would have to be: DITZY! However, I love writing her in scenes because of that. Parvati is the same way. For anyone else who thought-or thinks-I'm a bit soused, the _character _acts a bit crazy. Does it mean that because J.K writes Snape, Draco, etc., that she too is evil? Let me answer for you...NO! So because I write a character a certain way, doesn't mean I'm 'smashed.' Now, if everyone was drinking and out of character, I would allow that comment to stand without response from me. If I wrote every character the way I act, wouldn't that eventually getting boring?

**So, if you think I'm soused, review me, and write:YES! **

**If you don't, write:NO! **

I will not get made at any reviewer. I'm actually curious to see if I do take it to far, and should tone it down a bit(or just discontinue, which I don't want to do, but if you guys want me to I will...)** So every vote counts! PLEASE HELP ME and VOTE!**

Chapter Eight

_Mixed POV_

I can't believe I did that, Ron thought. What was I thinking?

**I can't believe he did that, Hermione thought. What was he thinking?**

_I can't believe he did that, Ginny thought. What was he thinking?_

_**I can't believe he did that, Harry thought. What was he thinking?**_

I hope she enjoyed it, Ron thought.

**It was very sudden, but man is he a good kisser! Hermione thought.**

_I think Hermione enjoyed it, Ginny thought. But the thought of Ron kissing is just gross..._

_**I have no idea if she enjoyed it, Harry thought. But I know Ron will never live this down from me!**_

I just love her so much!

**Oh, I hope he loves me as much as I love him...**

_I think they really love each other._

**I wonder what Ginny's wearing right now...**

All four Gryffindor were tucked away in their beds, their imaginations and thoughts flying away from them. The nights excitement was making every Gryffindor stay up late that night.

_Hermione's POV_

Hermione finally fell asleep around four, just to be woken up two hours later. She hadn't spoken to anyone since last night, and she intended to keep it that way until it was absolutely necessary.She was so embarrassedyet she was so happy. She was looking forward to seeingRon this morning."G'morning,"Ginny said yawning loudly."Sleep any?"

"Lots,"Hermione lied, zipping up her skirt."You?"

"Oh, yeah,"Ginny said falsely."Tons of it..."

Both knew they were being very mysterious, yet no one said a word. Hermione looked in her mirror. Great, she thought. A bad hair day. Not different from any other day. She looked outside at the first day of November, and found it streaming with sunshine.

"Hermione,"Ginny said."Your-"

"Got to go Ginny!"Hermione said, avoiding all confrontation as long as humanly possible.

She walked down the staircase, praying in her mind that no one was there. Except Ron, she added. But sadly it didn't turn out that way. Harry was sitting on the couch, scribbling something madly.

"Good morning Mione,"he said absently, not looking up from his paper. Hermione leaned over his shoulder.

_**Anniversary Ideas**_

He glared up, appearing annoyed."Hermione, don't ruin the surp-"

He stared at her, as though she was an alien. She nervously laughed."What?"

"Your-"

"Hermione, your skirt-"

_Ron's POV_

Ron walked down the staircase, not sure what to tell Hermione to explain last night, when he saw some girls fine arse. He whistled.

"Lavender, you really-"

The girl turned around, completely mortified.

"H-Hermione?"

She picked up her skirt from her feet, and brought it to her hips abruptly.

Not sure what to do, she tore from the room. Ron followed her, Ginny and Harry completely baffled."If it makes you feel any better, I think your's is much better,"Harry told Ginny, who promptly slapped him afterwards.

_Hermione's POV_

"Hermione!"Ron exclaimed."Hermione wait!"

He'd finally caught up with her, which wasn't a hard thing to do for him. He pulled her gently to him."Hermione, it's okay...I-I didn't see a thing..."

She gave him a disbelieving look."Yeah, sure..."

"Okay, so I did,"he said."But it's-um nice, so don't worry about it..."

Hermione looked as though she might hurt him indefinitely.

"I mean, it's not like we haven't seen each other...um-before..."

"Shush!"Hermione commanded."We're not to talk of that!"

Ron sighed."Hermione, I won't say anything about it,"he said."I'll think about it and all, but no words..."

Hermione was suppressing down laughter. She gave a weary smile."You arse."

"I know,"Ron said."I wasn't excepting a full moon till next week, but this was a good preview..."

She slapped him hard on the neck."You pervert!"

He laughed."I call them as I see them."

"You...you..."Hermione fell silent, and sighed angrily."Now I cant even think of an insult!"

"It's the Weasley charm,"he joked.

"Weasley charm, my arse!"she threw back."It was lack of sleep, mind you!"

"You told me you got plenty of sleep,"said a voice behind her.

Hermione spun around."Ginny...Harry..."

"Nice to see you clothed Hermione!"Harry said brightly. Ginny cast him a ferocious look.

"I mean...What do I mean Ginny?"

"That we won't speak of this ever again,"Ginny said promptly."And that if we keep standing here, we're going to be the coat hangers."

"I think that's very rude of you!"

Hermione turned around."Where is that voice coming from?"

"Over here, you idiot!"

She spun around, and came face to...wood with a coat rack.

"What in the world?"

"We have feeling too you know,"he replied stiffly.

"Peeves,"Harry told them."He's been going around, enchanting everything."

Filch came down the corridor."Ah, not another one..."

Then, seeing who he was talking to, smiled broadly. This surprised not only the four standing, but several people stopped in their tracks. No one had ever seen Filch smile. Smirks, he does. But a happy, nice intentional smile? This was truly strange...

"Thanks for the fruit basket,"he told her."Pineapple is my absolute favorite."

Hermione nodded politely, waiting to talk with her friends as soon as he was out of earshot.

"No one ever sends me a fruit basket..."

"_Nexituy!"_Professor Flitwick, who just cried."Sorry about that children. Awful things, those are...six in the infirmary already..."

Ron walked beside Hermione after that, keeping a sharp eye upon her.

"You sent him a fruit basket?"

"I sent it to the Squib Headquarters,"she replied, just as baffled.

Ron laughed."Filch..."

_Harry's POV_

Ron and Hermione were about three yards behind Harry and Ginny, talking and laughing.

"It looks as though they've forgotten all about it,"came Harry's voice beside her, voicing what she had just been thinking.

"I don't know what's going on,"she replied."I thought surely they would get together after this!"

They entered the Great Hall, to see a startling sight.

**WEIRD WEASLEYS!**

By:Ariane Allen

** We've all heard about Ron Weasley, and his on again-off again relationship with Hermione Granger. We talked to some randomly picked people, and they all refer to Ron as "odd","ruttish(a word here that means an annual period of sexual activity in deer and some other mammals, during which the males fight each other for access to the females) to Granger's ex-boyfriend, Potter," and "recalcitrant." But is he the worst of the Weasley clan? We wanted to investigate it, and you wouldn't believe everything we found out. Arthur Weasley, father, is described as"poor" , "pathetic" and "unintelligent", in a dead-in and underpaid job at the Ministry. Molly Weasley,** **mother, is described as"a common housewife", "neglected by husband", and"just mediocre."** **But we're told the worst of them all is Ginny Weasley."Ginny is so hussy** **and sluttish,"we're told by one aggravate individual."She's cheap,** **whorish, sloven, and meretricious. She's also a very into appalling prostitution." We just don't know how much more we can take of those weird Weasleys!**

"Ginny, it's okay-"

Harry saw the hurt in her eyes, as tears appeared.

"Hey Gin,"said a fifth year who Harry didn't know, laughing and smiling."So how much do you charge?"

Harry took this opportunity to get out all his hatred for Ariane. He punched him squarely in the face, knocking him out. Immediately, there was a group surrounding them all, and professors were yelling Harry's name. "What happened?"cried Hermione.

"This guy!"Harry replied angry."Believes this trash about Ginny, and thinks she'll-"

"Harry, shut up!"Ginny cried."I've already been embarrassed enough! Why do you always have to make a fight? Can't I ever stand up for myself?"

Harry watched Ginny leave, unsure of what happened."Ginny, wa-"

"Potter!"Professor McGonagall shrieked.**"**You, in my office! Now! Mr.Releves, hospital wing!"

_Ginny's POV_

Ginny had never been so embarrassed in all her life. She'd never really cared what others said, but now thousands-possible millions, were reading that rubbish about her.

She sat against the lavatory wall, crying silently, her eyes puffy and red. She hated being angry with Harry, but he had to make a bigger scene than need. Lord knows I love him with all my heart, she thought. But can't he ever just believe that I can handle anything by myself.

"Ginny?"

She glared up."Oh, Dean..."

She tried to wipe her eyes in attempt to hid her crying from him, but he apparently had already seen her. He came in, and sat down beside her."That Ariane, she's pure evil..."

Ginny sobbed."I just can't-Dean, I..."Tears fell again, but this time not so silently. She felt an arm wrap around her."It' s okay Gin. Everything will be right again. You'll back in Harry's arms, instead of mine."Ginny laughed nervously.

"Thanks Dean."

_Ron's POV_

"I can't believe that after all that's happened this morning, we still got stuck into prefects duties,"Ron complained."Right before class too!" The corridor was empty and silent, as they rounded the corner.

"Ron,"Hermione answered."Honestly, someone has to do."

"So why does it have to be us?"Ron replied."We should be comforting Ginny-or Harry, for that matter."

But Hermione was no longer listening. She kept opening her mouth, and then closing it again. Ron grinned coltishly down at her."Hermione, what?"

She stopped in mid footing, grabbing Ron's elbow so he faced her."Ron, can...can we talk...

a-about some things?"

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

She bit her lip fidgety, and tugged on her hair.

Ron caught her hand. Startled, she stared at him nervously. But he didn't let go. She came closer to him, lost in each others eyes.

"A-about last night..."

He smiled, and reached his other hand up, and caressingly touched her cheek affectionately. He brained hadn't registered exactly what he was doing, as he leaned in for the kiss.

Then, instead of an empty corridor, he saw two people exiting the lavatory. Two familiar people-

Ginny gasped."Ron?"

Hermione spun around immediately."Ginny?"

"Dean?"

"_What's going on?_"demanded all four in unison.

_Harry's POV_

Harry sat in McGonagall's office, trying his best to block her out, but to no achievement.

"And, Mr.Potter, I also am not afraid to take away your captaincy if these stunts continue."

"Professor,"Harry interrupted desperately."You saw what that bit-_women_ wrote about Ginny!"

"I'm aware of that,"she said thinly."But until you can show that you can be a mature sixth year, and not try to be Miss Weasley's knight in shining armor whenever you think she might need it. Whether necessary or not, you will have detention tonight, and tomorrow night."

Harry scowled."Thanks a lot professor,"he said sarcastically."Am I dismissed now?"

"Go Potter,"she said weary. He gladly got up, stomping around to show his angry and resentment towards her. He'd just gotten to the doorway without an remarks about his persistent slouch, when she said."Potter."

He turned around abruptly."Professor?"

"Detention, tonight in my office,"she said."Eight o'clock sharp."

He sighed, and began to stalk away again.

"And if you wish to have the papers stop,"she said."You must go to a higher power than Rita."

Harry wondered how she knew about Rita, but he let it go."Why kind of 'higher power'?"

She seemed to find this amusing."You figure it out."

_Ron's POV_

"I am not with Dean!"Ginny shouted."Why would I do that to Harry?"

"Or I to Parvati?"Dean demanded.

Ron looked skeptical."I found you two come out of a deserted lavatory, and I'm suppose to believe that nothing went on? Especially when you just had a fight with Harry!"

"Yes you are, particularly since I'm your sister!"Ginny said instantly.

"Ron."Hermione said, before he could retort."If she says nothing is going on, then I believe her. She's already had such a trying day."

Ron opened his mouth, but then found he had nothing to say."You're right, I guess. We'll just pretend like nothing happened."

"That'll be kinda hard,"came a new voice from the portrait hole.

Everyone turned their heads."Harry..."

"I-I have class,"Ginny muttered, grabbing her bag, and flying out into the corridor.

Hermione glanced around nervously."We should go too, I guess..."

"I need to talk to Ron,"Harry demanded."So, Hermione-"

"I'm gone,"Hermione said suddenly."But if you're late, don't expect me to cover for you like always." She stalked away.

"I think she's mad Harry,"Ron said."Don't you think you were to harsh on her?"

"Maybe,"answered Harry."But this is not why I wanted to talk to you. What happened between Ginny and Dean?"

Ron seemed very uncomfortable with this question."I don't want to make the fight worse."

"It will get worse, whether or not you tell me,"Harry said angrily."Ginny pissed with me-but I'm not so happy either, Ron. So tell me everything that you know."

"Nothing happened,"Ron said immediately."She was crying, and he comforted her."

"That's all?"Harry asked hopefully.

"That I know,"Ron said."Harry, what are we going to do? She trashed my family, Harry."

Harry sighed."We'll think of something."

_Cho's POV_

"Genius!"Cho exclaimed."Everything is running perfectly!"

Marietta glared at her, looking truly frightened."You did all this?"

"Of course!"Cho snapped."Ariane is pure brilliance! It's only a matter of time before they're broken up all together!"

Marietta glared up from where she sat."We're missing History of Magic."

"Who cares about that?"Cho replied snottily."All have Harry all to myself soon enough!"

"Even if they break up,"Marietta said suddenly."Harry would never go out with you!"

It had escaped her mouth so fast, she knew it was a huge mistake.

"What did you say?"

Marietta stood up."You're mad! Looney!"

Cho had a dangerous look in her eyes."You're definitely-_definitely-_going to regret that."

She was coming closer and closer to Marietta now."Cho,"she whispered."Cho, just-just calm down-"

_Ginny's POV_

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

All fifth year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws eyes flew up, their ears practically stinging.

"Oh my!"Ginny cried."Someone just got pushed out a window!"

Hagrid came to their side."Ginny!"he said panting."Come with me now!"

Ginny obliged, not having much of a choice.

"All ya stay where ya are!"Hagrid bellowed."Keep ya lookin' at the flaming flower worms!"

"Hagrid,"Ginny whispered."Everyone is to scared to get near them."

"Oh..."

They arrived at the scene."Blimey!"Hagrid cried."She must've fallen twenty stories!"

Ginny whipped out her wand, and levitated her."I know who that is!"she told Hagrid."That's Marietta!"

Hagrid looked baffled."I remember her. Hangs 'round a shady crowd, don't she?"

"Cho,"Ginny answered instantly. She looked up."Who could've done this?"

Hagrid had no reply to this rectorial question."Can you appariate us there?"

"I don't have a license yet,"Ginny relied."And you can't appariate at Hogwarts."

Something suddenly dawned on her."Wow...that sounded so much like Hermione..."

Moments later, they arrived in the Hospital Wing. Marietta was unconscious, and had several gashes. Madam Promfrey(A/N-Is that they right spelling? If not, you guys know who I'm talking about! I don't feel like going to get my books:)) immediately gave her several potions.

"If this castle wasn't very highly enchanted,"she told Hagrid and Ginny."I don't think she would've pulled through."

"What sort of enchantments?"Ginny questioned, intrigued.

"Oh, well if you fall out of any of the windows,"she answered."You land very gentle on the ground. It slows the fall."

She rubbed a hand over the cuts and scrapes on Marietta's body."All these were caused by the glass cutting into her skin."

Hagrid stood up."I need to return to my class before they set themselves on fire."

Ginny giggled"Someone needs to tell all of Marietta's professors that she's not going to be able to attend class today,"Madam Promfrey said, glaring at Ginny."If Hagrid can excuse you, would you do it?"

"Course she can!"Hagrid said instantly."I have 'em this afternoon, so let me get her schedule-"

It appeared in his hand. He handed it to Ginny.

"Hagrid!"Ginny said in an undertone."You're not allowed to do magic!"

"Shh!"he whispered back."I got to be going. Come see me sumtime. Bring the posse with ya."

Ginny smiled, and looked down at Marietta's schedule. She had History of Magic, Transfiguration, and double Potions. Great, she thought. Like I don't get enough of Snape.

"Give them this note,"Madam Promfrey said. Ginny nodded, and headed up to History of Magic.

She saw Professor Trelawny as she passed through. She suddenly got an idea. One that would bring Cho down, just like the witch she really is.

_Hermione's POV_

Hermione sighed. It'd been such a slow class. Professor Binns looked very sleepy, and Hermione guessed why. She thought she'd heard loud music erupting from room 864 last night. Ginny entered the classroom, and handed the professor a piece of parchment. They whispered about something, and Ginny turned to leave.

"Professor?"Cho asked from across the room, hand up."May I go to the lavatory please?"

He grunted a reply. Hermione's head began to veer crazily. Her hand too shot up."Professor, may I go also?"

He care freely waved a hand in response.

"Us too!"Ron added, referring to Harry and himself.

Hermione got up first between the boys, and flew out the door as they were gathering their stuff. I can be fast when I want to be(despite what Ron might say), she thought.

Whatever was going on with Cho, or Ginny, for that matter, she did not want to miss. She spotted Cho turn the corner abruptlyHermione laughed. _A little_ to abruptly. Cho nearly ran into the wall, but stopped herself just in time. This was definitely one of those times Hermione wished she had a camera(or that normal camera could even work in Hogwarts). She had to hunt down Ginny first. Something was going on. What was that message she had to give Professor Binns? And why was Cho in such a good mood today?

"Ginny!"Hermione called. She caught her, grabbed her shoulder, and spun her around.

Cho was busily trying to regain some of her dignity, when Harry and Ron showed up behind her.

"What are all you doing here?"Ginny demanded.

No one seemed able to answer that."What's going on?"Hermione whispered.

"Can we discuss this later?"asked Ginny desperately

"I'll do you one Granger,"Cho said."Marietta was apparently pushed out a window today. Poor dear..."

"Rubbish,"Ginny fought."You did that Cho, and you know it. Why else would you be so pleased at this news?"

"I'm not pleased!"Cho cried dramatically."I was about to go to the hospital wing, mind you!"

Ginny rolled her eyes."What did she ever do to you?"

"Why are we talking about me,"Cho said quietly."When we could be discussing you?"

"What about me?"Ginny said coldly.

"Well, I didn't want to bring it up...but since it's bought,"she whispered."How'd you like the Prophet today?"

"It was just peachy,"Ginny said cooly."Did you have fun telling your mate Ariane to write it, in exchange for pictures of Ron?"

Everyone gave her questioning looks, except Cho, who merely looked amused.

"I have friends too,"Ginny answered, in a wispier voice. She smirked."But I really am curious as what Marietta did that made you so angry."

"She deserved everything she got!"Cho exclaimed."Just like you!"

She rushed towards her, but Hermione stuck out her foot just in time. She tripped, bringing Ginny and accidently, Hermione down with her

For a minute, Ron and Harry just stared at the three, completely uncomprehending whether to join in, or not. They had been taught to never hit a lady(Cho), but then again it's not like Harry or Ron even considered her a lady at the moment. Meanwhile, Cho was taking nasty shots at Ginny and Hermione, who were just trying to stand up.

A familiar voice muttered a incantation, and Cho was slammed against the wall.

"Professor Trelawny!"Harry exclaimed."But-but how?"

"When the inner eyes speaks!"she exclaimed."I must follow!"

"What does that mean?"Ron demanded rudely.

"I meant Miss Weasley in the hallway,"she said simply, with a roll of her eyes."She had a hunch about something, she said. And I now know what she's means."

She left the boys, and headed to Cho."You are going to see the headmaster immediately!"she hissed."I highly doubt he'll want someone like you roaming the halls of this academy!"

It was the first time Harry had seen her very angry, and he loved every minute of it.

"What's going on here?"Ron asked Ginny.

She sighed."I knew that Cho would try something to get under my skin,"she said."And I knew Trelawny would believe what I said, if I told her something about I saw it in the future, or something. All I had to do is get a confession from Cho. Once a teacher saw it, well...that's all she wrote."

Hermione and the others gapped at her."Brilliant."

_Harry's POV_

"Okay Potter,"Professor McGonagall."You can go now."

Harry gratefully got up. It'd been two hours cleaning his professor's floors(without magic), and he was certainly ready to go.

"Potter,"she said. Harry sighed_. What now? _He thought.

"I hope you remember the suggestion I gave you earlier today."

"Truthfully professor,"said Harry."I don't really get it."

She sighed."Think over it once more, and then get back to me."

Harry entered the common room moments later, to find a lone Ginny.

"Where's Ron and-"

"Prefect duties,"Ginny answered tonelessly.

Harry sat beside her."Ginny-"

"Harry!"Ginny exclaimed."Harry, oh I feel so awful!"

She brought her knees to her, and laid down her head."I'm so sorry about this morning! I was just so upset about the paper, and-"

Harry took her chin up, and lightly kissed her. This surprised her, but she answered wholeheartedly.

Ron and Hermione entered the common room, just at that moment.

"Get a room!"barked Ron.

Hermione laughed."I guess you two have made up."

Parvati rushed down the staircase suddenly, talking a mile a minute.

"Ron! Hermione!"she said shrilly."Oh, this is excellent! What are you doing tomorrow night?"

Hermione and Ron exchanged questioning glances."Nothing,"they said in unison.

"Oh, goodie!"Parvati proclaimed hippyishly."You get to have a double date with Dean and me!"

Hermione looked simply purblind."A-a what?"

"Outside by the lake!"Parvati said."Seven sharp. Don't be late!"

She rushed out of the portrait hole, before another word could be said.

"Well Hermione,"Ron said, moments later."It looks like we have a date."

_Ginny's POV_

"Morning Gin,"Harry greeted the next morning."Do you know what today is?"

He sat beside her, and grabbed a muffin.

"No,"Ginny said quietly, smiling."Tuesday?"

"Wrong!"Harry answered."Well, yes-that's right."

Ginny smiled."It couldn't be our one month anniversary, could it?"

"Exactly!"exclaimed Harry."Do you realize that we were almost in an argument on our anniversary?"

"I realize that,"Ginny answered daintily."As if I don't feel bad enough..."

"I wasn't trying to,"Harry replied."Let's just forget about it, okay?"

Ginny nodded."So, what surprise are you giving me?"

"Shh!"Harry responded, placing a finger on her lips."What are you giving me?"

She kissed him lightly."I like that present,"he told her. She laughed, as she noticed something. She stood up abruptly."Got to go!"

She walked casually behind Cho, then when they exited, came up beside her.

"What's the verdict?"

Cho ignored her."Unless a miracle happens,"she answered."I'm leaving tonight."

She turned swiftly around."And it's all thanks to you!"

"They would've traced Marietta back to you anyways,"Ginny retorted."As soon as she gained consciousness, the cat was out of the bag."

Cho scowled."Oh, and you were Miss innocent?"

"Why'd you do it?"Ginny demanded."Why are you going to such great lengths for Harry? Why?"

"Hogwarts is my home,"Cho said emotionally, ignoring Ginny's question."Yes, I got crazy for Harry. Too crazy."

She wiped away a tear."But they can't suspend me. I can't go back to how things used to be. My parents would be so disappointed..."

"You'll never be able to come back?"

Ginny didn't know how, but she pitted Cho. She was really just a normal person...with some definite issues.

Ginny sighed."I'll do whatever it takes to help."

"You're telling me,"McGonagall said slowly."That you, want me to talk to the headmaster about loosening her consequence of expulsion?"

Ginny lightly nodded.

"Why?"

"I-I don't know,"Ginny muttered."After all she's done to me...I guess I'm just trying to be a good person. She can't forgive herself until I do. She has some major problems, but I don't think shipping her back to act like a muggle and deal with overbearing parents is going to help her."

McGonagall looked at her oddly."You're one exceptional girl, Miss Weasley."

She stood up."I'll talk to the headmaster as soon as possible."

Ginny nodded."That's really all I ask."

_Harry's POV_

Harry held in his hand a beautiful bouquetof red roses, that was joined by a box of chocolates. He took out his wand, and muttered."_Flexicvet!"_

He was levitated into the air. He grinned happily, and began to walk. It was a strange feeling, walking on air. Though most people imagine that to show outstanding felicity, Harry felt sick all the way down to his knees.

He finally reaches the door. Ginny would be so surprised!

He made a sharp movement with his wand, and the door to the girl's dormitories was opened. He was surprised what he found.

"_Oh my God Becky! Look at her butt, it is **so** big!_"

Harry had heard this song before, but he was surprised to the utmost that Ginny had-or even knew-the song. Much less be playing it on her bewitched cd player(A/N-I know, that's sounds a bit cheesy! Not my best work at originality:)), that could operate at Hogwarts because it ran on magic.

Harry gapped at her. She turned around, mortified."H-Harry?"

"Yeah,"said Harry slowly. Ginny turned off the music."How did you get up here?"

"Charm,"he said."Do you always do this when no one else is here?"

"I almost never miss dinner,"she said quickly."I never have the chance to-hey-"

She said, changing the subject." I wonder how Ron and Hermione are doing."

_Parvati's POV_

"Darling,"she addressed Dean."Do you have the basket all made?"

"Of course,"he answered from the ground, as he situated the blanket for them to sit on. He came up beside her."What're you doing?"

Parvati looked back at him."Oh, nothing..."

"Is that brandy?" Dean took the bottled, and smelled the contents."My God Parvati! You're putting alcoholic in their drinks?"

"Just Hermione's,"Parvati said quickly."Oh, don't give me that look! This will help Hermione loosen up! It could just be the very thing to get them together!"

Dean looked doubtful."Don't pour that much in there!"

"I have to make sure she's good and drunk!"Parvati fought.

"Hey guys!"Hermione said brightly. Parvati slide the bottle back into her bag.

"How lovely,"Parvati said kindly."Try the juice. It's delicious!"

Hermione took a large swing out her glass."Um...wow. Tasty."

"I bet it is,"growled Dean unhappily.

_Ginny's POV_

"The stoutness of the unicorn is mixed with-"

Ginny was in the library, catching up on some homework she'd been neglecting, when she heard a throat clear.

"I just wanted to say,"Cho said, taking a seat."Um...thanks for defending me. I can come back next year now."

Ginny smiled weakly."This doesn't mean that-"

"Of course not!"Cho said quickly."I mean, but I do owe you..."

She looked down at her sweater, then their eyes met. They laughed.

"See you when you get back?"

Cho smiled."Of course,"she said."We need to improve your fighting skills."

Ginny laughed."Says the girl who had a bloody nose."

Cho smiled."I really am sorry about all the trouble I caused. I feel so-stupid about everything that happened."She wiped a tear away."And I don't know if Marietta will every forgive me."

Ginny laid down her quill."If you don't mind me asking...what made you like this?"

"Meds,"she answered truthfully."I had ADD when I was younger, and they accidently prescribed the wrong type of medicine..."

She sighed."I guess I've always been alittle-okay, a lot, mad after that,"said Cho."When I went to my next check-up, a month later, they found the problem, and got me on the right medication. But it was to late. I became obsessed with drugs of any kind. When I came to Hogwarts, I always put on a 'right' face, you know? Until this year..."

She sighed again."I-I need to get help."

Ginny nodded."Your parents, do they-"

"No,"Cho interrupted."I haven't told them yet. But I will."

Ginny nodded again."When are they coming?"

Cho checked her watch."Oh, about now."

She looked back up at Ginny."Would you mind coming with me? I could really use some support telling my parents..."

"Sure,"said Ginny instantly."Let me grab my things..."

Telling Cho's parents was not an easy thing. Ginny immediately knew what kind of childhood Cho had, which made her understand Cho better.

In the end, they vowed to get her a psychiatrist, and Cho promised to write updates to Ginny about her recovery. As they left in carriage, Ginny waved and smiled.

"Oh! Wow, that is sooo funny!"

Ginny turned around."H-Hermione?"

_Ron's POV_

"Ginny,"said Ron."Gin, something's wrong with Hermione-"

Hermione stumbled."Wow Parv! That stuff is good!"

"What did you put in that drink?"demanded Ron. Ginny came beside Hermione, and grabbed her glass."Blimey!"she stated."That's brandy!"

"And how would you know?"said Ron suddenly.

Ginny rolled her eyes."Grow up Ron."

"What's brandy?"asked Hermione."Wow, that's funny!"

She started to giggle uncontrollably."Brandy! Oh my, brandy..."

Ron glared at her nervously."We should take her inside."

"Oh! Look!"exclaimed Hermione, pointing at the lake."Bath time!"

She ran giddily to it, and jumped right in.

"Hermione!"Ginny shouted."Hermione!"

She ran towards her, the others following.

"Hermione,"said Ron sternly."Get out of there right now!"

"Ronnie, you wanna come in?"

Ron blushed."No thanks."

"Oh, come on 'Ronnie',"teased Ginny."You're so dirty right now, you know. You and Hermione need to get clean, together."

Ron gritted his teeth, and pushed her in.

Ginny gave a small "ECH!" before she hit the water.

"Ron Weasley!"she screamed."Oh, just wait till I tell Mum!"

"Wait till I tell Dad about you and Harry's snogging sessions!"Ron retorted.

Ginny's face turned angry. She took out her wand."_Fellacoius!"_

Ron felt an invisible nudge,which sent him falling face down in the water.

Parvati and Dean looked at one another."On three then?"

"One, two, THREE!"

_SPLASH! _

"Hey,"Hermione said."Let's play a game!"

"What?"asked Ginny.

"Marco Polo!"Hermione exclaimed."Can I be Marco? Can I? Please, please, ple-"

"Hermione!"Dean interrupted."Okay, okay. You can start."

Hermione started to spin around wildly."One, two, three..."

The others scattered, going in different directions.

"Marco?"rang Hermione.

"POLO!"

Hermione found Parvati first, who shrieked."NOO!"

The game continued until ten, when Filch came by and gave them all detention for breaking curfew.

"Better go greet Harry,"Ginny muttered, shaking violently. She took out her wand, and dried herself."Yes, that's much better..."

_Harry's POV_

"You're free to go Mr.Potter,"McGonagall announced. Harry quickly stood up. Ginny was suppose to be waiting outside, and he didn't want to keep her waiting.

"Oh Harry,"she said lightly."Have you considered what I said yesterday?"

"I've considered it,"said Harry."But I don't understand it, Professor."

She sighed."Let me give you this riddle then to ponder,"she replied, clearing her throat."She cares not of money, nor status; of course, her's shall fight and fuss, but that is all secondary. She loves them all equal, though they might not return the favor. This, is the love of a-"

"Mother,"Harry muttered, his eyes wide."That's the key!"

He flew out of the room, to tell Ginny of what he'd just discovered.

_Ron's POV_

Ron had a stout arm around Hermione, and was weaving her through the deserted corridors.

"I like how you feel,"she said.

Ron tried to remember that Hermione was drunk. He couldn't help wishing that Hermione wasn't drunk, and was saying this for real.

Hermione suddenly turned to him. She placed both hands against him shoulder, and pushed him against the wall.

"Her-"

She kissed him straight on the lips. Ron indulged in it at first, then his conscience got the better of him. He daintily pushed her off."It's not right darling,"he whispered."You're drunk!"

"No I'm not!"she said defiantly."I'm learning to do what I want for once!"

"We can't,"Ron insisted."Not now. Not like this."

Hermione went to say something, when instead of words, vomit came out. Ron's face showed disgust at his puke covered shirt. Hermione groaned, and ran the other way.

A/N-How did everybody like? Love? Hate? Don't forget to vote for my poll! It's really important to me, so please review(with a review of chapter, and your vote)!

Love Ya!

Rachel


	9. An author's note :

Hey guys! Okay, so I have some bad news. My computer that held all of my Project Sabotage…well crashed. But don't worry! I have every intend to finish, and I know I will, if I have to start on chapter nine all the way over again. I hope you guys understand, and I won't let something like this come in the way! Love you guys!

Rachel


	10. Phase Eight:Dean's Plan

A/N-OMG guys! I am SO sorry about the lack of updation (ha I just made a word I think lol)! As I said in my author's note, my computer crashed. But a got a new one for Christmas! So I _know _that I took forever to update, but at least this means the next few chapters are coming a lot easier(now that I don't have to fight my family for the computer lol).

**_This chapter is going to be my longest one yet (Tell me if it's to long though)_**

So while I have you attention, when you have a moment **please read my new story**: _Can you keep a Secret?_ It's set in the POV of 21 year old Hermione Granger, who got drunk one night, and told Harry **all** of her secrets. It's K, so don't worry. The-getting- drunk thing is the worst thing in the whole story I promise! It's, of course, Hermione and Ron, Harry and Ginny, and some Neville and Luna. But it's mostly a fic to get Ron and Hermione together. Not to fluffy. It's a bit like this: A good romance, with some comedy. So I would love it if you read (and hopefully reviewed) it. Anyways, enough of me talking. Onto the long waited chapter!

-Chapter Nine-

_Ginny's POV_

"Guys!" Ginny cried, pacing the room frantically. "This is important!"

Ginny was standing decisively in common room, as the ten once-plotters sat scattered around, looking weakly at Ginny. "We cannot just let them fall apart! Especially after all the work we've done!"

No one looked at her. "Well, can we?"

Again, no one spoke. "I don't believe you guys!" Ginny shouted, frustrated. "What happened to believing in them? What happened to that?"

"Ginny," finally spoke Luna. "Look-they just won't talk anymore. It's been almost a month now."

Ginny stopped her pacing. "You guys! We can do this!" she said. "Think of all things we've done already!"

"Well," said Dennis, in an undertone. "We-we did get Hermione to ride on a broomstick."

"And we made Ron smart," pointed out Harry.

"We did manage to get them in matching Halloween costumes," said Seamus. "And then kiss."

"Exactly!" Ginny exclaimed. "We can do this! All we have to do is figure out what happened to them!"

"Well," spoke Lavender softly. "I do know where Hermione keeps her diary."

"Where?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, the same place you keep yours," answered Lavender.

"I never knew you and Harry-"

Ginny purposefully stepped on Lavender's toes, and grinned uneasily.

"So Seamus-"

Ginny snatched up Dean, and whispered in his ears for a few moments.

"Okay?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, okay. We can do this after all!"

Ginny nodded. "Ok, so Luna, come with. Lavender and Parvati, go get Hermione and take her to room 864. Harry and Neville fetch Ron and go do the same. The rest of you-Seamus, Dennis, Dean,and Collin-well,Dean knows what to do."

Everyone just stared aimlessly for a moment, not sure which way to go.

"Let's GO people!" Ginny shouted.

Many "OH!"s came from the nine other schemers.

"Which way?" they all asked in unison.

Ginny had to laugh. "Luna, come to the dorm with me to get Hermione's diary. Lavender and Parvati, Hermione's in the library. Harry and Neville, Ron's in the Dining Hall.Dean knows where to go."

All nodded, and eventually left the common room, while Ginny and Luna swiftly made their way upstairs.

"I just can't believe it!" Ginny said curtly.

"I know. I'm so sad for Ron and Hermione!" Luna said, severely.

"Well-no…I actually meant I can't believe Lavender found were I hid my diary!"

"Oh," Luna said, dumbfounded. "Yes…well anyone knows that!"

Ginny turned around, giving a firm stare. "So…um-everyone knows then?"

Luna gave a compassionate nod.

Ginny groaned. "Thought so."

_Lavender's POV_

"There she is!" Lavender said, enthusiastically.

"Oh!" said Parvati. "Hermione! Hermione dear!"

Hermione looked up, gave a bizarre look to the pair of schemers, and looked back down at her book.

Lavender and Parvati exchanged glances.

"She just didn't see us!" Lavender said. "You-hoo! Hermione!"

"Quiet down!" said a nearby boy, a fourth year. "Do you want Madam Pince to come in here?"

"Oh dear!" said Parvati. "No! Her hair lines are just utterly devastating!"

"They absolutely blind me," added Lavender.

Parvati and Lavender exchanged looks.

"And what do we have here?" asked Lavender, surly.

"You poor dear!" exclaimed Parvati, to the fourth year.

"What?" he asked, looking baffled.

"Your hair!" said Parvati. "Oh Lavender! This is a hair emergency!"

"I'm bringing _it_ out," announced Lavender. "_The_ comb!"

Parvati gasped. "Not _the_ comb!"

Lavender nodded. "Yes, it's _the_ comb-"

"Can you two tell me what _you're_ doing here?" Hermione demanded, standing up and looking grim.

"Hmm," said Parvati snottily. "Lavender, I think she's making fun of us!"

"And _the_ comb!" added Lavender smugly.

"Oh, well spotted," Hermione said dryly. "C'mon, let's talk in the hallway…"

Hermionestrongly urged them out, and out into the crowded passageway.

"What's going on?" Hermione demanded, looking smug with her arms folded on her chest.

"Nothing!" said Parvati lied. "We just thought we'd drop by-"

"To see if you'd like to accompany us somewhere," finished Lavender.

"And what if I say no?" said Hermione defiantly.

Lavender and Parvati laughed.

"Ah, you don't really have that option," Lavender said.

Hermione laughed this time.

"What do you plan to do? Kidnap me?"

Parvati and Lavender grinned at one another. Parvati took Hermione's wand, and they gripped her arms tightly.

"What-you're crazy-"

Parvati hushed her.

"You know what!" Hermione cried, with Lavender and Parvati on either side of her as they walked towards the third floor. "If I just had my wand-"

"Quiet!" snapped Lavender. "Or we'll be making fire wood from your wand."

"Wow, that was pretty good Lavy!" exclaimed Parvati.

"Thanks, Pavy!" said Lavender. Hermione watched in disgust, as they laughed incessantly.

Parvati's name doesn't even start with 'pav', she thought.

"Let me go, or I'll kill you! Savvy?" Hermione said angrily, trying her best to let Lavender and Parvati get her sarcasm.

Lavender and Parvati stopped laughing immediately.

"God Hermione," said Parvati. "You just don't have _it_, kay?"

"You just don't have _it_!" repeated Lavender.

"If _it_ is anything that you two have, then I think I'm glad," Hermione said insolently, rolling her eyes.

_Harry's POV_

"Oh my," whispered Neville. "Look at that chap Harry!"

"He has food in his ears," commented Harry.

"And his head, mouth, and-eww…how did _that_ get down _there_?"

Harry and Neville slowly walked up to the Gryffindor dining table and sat down across from Ron, looking at him sympathetically.

"Is-is that you Harry?" asked Ron, numbly.

"Yeah…"

"Oh! Ha…"

Harry and Neville leaned in closer.

"Ron, what's-"

"Hermione!" Ron said to Neville. "Oh, Hermione…"

Neville looked like he might snap. "Ron-"

"Darling! Oh, I just love your voice!"

"What's wrong with him?" whispered Neville, as Ron continued drinking and eating.

Harry shrugged, and grabbed Ron's cup. He smelled it briefly, then his eyes got immense. "Oh course! He found the brandy in Parvati's bag!"

"Well, then this won't be too hard huh?" asked Neville.

"No, not at all," said Harry contentedly. "Okay, let's just go get him."

They stood up, and went to Ron. They each grabbed a shoulder, and lifted him up.

Ronreluctantly went.

"Oh babe," he whispered to Neville. "We don't need to hid it anymore, babe."

Neville gave Harry a look that said what-in-the-hell-am-I-suppose-to-do.

"Oh, Ronnie!" said Harry in the highest pitched voice he could muster. "Umm…"

"Babe! Is that you?" Ron replied.

"Umm…of course!" said Harry, in his high pitched voice. "Just be a good little boy and follow us! Then the real reward comes!"

"Oh my God," Neville whispered. "Harry! You've turned Hermione into-into a-"

"It's not like Ron will remember anyways!" said Harry defensively. "Besides, what else could I do to persuade him to go with us?"

"Hermione?" asked Ron slowly. "Who are those men voices?"

Neville gave Harry another desperate glare.

"You-you have someone else don't you?" he demanded. "Where is he? Let me at him!"

Ron instantly starting swinging around his fists, hitting Neville in the knee, and Harry in the stomach.

"Ow," Harry muttered. "Oh, if you weren't drunk…"

"Don't worry!" said Neville, in his own high pitched Hermione voice. "Those are just my-my-"

"Friends!" completed Harry. "Umm…Neville and Dean!"

"Oh," said Ron simply. "You know Hermione, I've been thinking a lot about that day in the shower…"

Neville and Harry's eyes met, and they had great vigor to not bust out laughing.

"And I was wondering," muttered Ron. "Is _it _supposed to look like _that_?"

This time Harry and Neville couldn't contain their selves, and they busted out laughing.

"Oh, yes dear!" said Harry's high-pitched voice. "What about yours?"

"Wanna know a secret?" asked Ron, smiling arrogantly.

"Sure!" answered Neville's Hermione voice.

"Well, I don't wanna brag or anything…but I'm pretty well off in that_ department_…"

"Oh Ronnie!" said Harry. "Teach me more!"

"Don't worry babe!" he exclaimed. "I'll teach you all you need to know. I am an expert you know."

"I'm sure of it!" answered Neville's squeaky voice.

At that moment, Professor McGonagall turned the corner, and looked at them suspiciously.

"Um…Gran said that's it natural for my voice to change!" Neville told her. "And she said anyone that teases me is just aimply vile!"

Harry snorted, and turned his head so McGonagall wouldn't spot his amusement.

"Yes, well Mrs. Longbottom," McGonagall said strongly. "I think you're Gran would disagree if she heard your voice."

_Ginny's POV_

"Oh my Gosh!" Ginny exclaimed. "Luna, listen to this: _Dear Diary, I can't believe that I got drunk! I have no idea what Dean and Parvati put in my drink, but it made me feel great… until I was throwing up. But other than that I felt great! I felt like I could tell Ron anything! So I kissed him! Oh, it was so foolish of me! And then…I threw up on him! Ican't believe it happened!Now I haven't been able to face him for almost a month! I'm so embarrassed! What am I to do? Love, Hermione."_

Ginny closed the diary, and looked at Luna. "This is big! Parvati's plan actually backfired!"

Ginny stared at Luna curiously, and stood up. "Will you get out of Hermione drawers?"

Luna turned around. "Look at what I found!"

"It's just a doll," Ginny stated simply.

"No, look closer!" Luna urged.

The doll, which was sewed with cloth and full of stuffing, had flaming red hair, and was tall and lanky. It was wearing a maroon sweater, with a large 'R' on the front.

Ginny gasped. "Oh my! That's Ron!"

They glanced at each other, and abruptly they were ripping through that drawer so swiftly, Ginny could scarcely see.

Luna held up another doll, with busy brown hair. "Hermione!"

"Look at her sweater!" exclaimed Ginny.

"MRW?" Luna asked. "What does that mean?"

"Mrs. Ron Weasley!" exclaimed Ginny. "Oh my Gosh! Look, there's you, and me, and Harry-"

"But who're these two?" Luna asked. "They look quite sluttish-"

"Lavender and Parvati!" said Ginny, elatedly. "No wonder it took Hermione ages to finish socks for those house elves!"

"She was to busy making these crafty…yet scary…dolls!" Luna added.

"Well, we always knew Hermione had her grotesque side," Ginny said solemnly.

"Yeah," Luna said, looking around at the dolls.

The pair stared at them for a moment longer.

"Well, I think we should go," Ginny said suddenly, putting the dolls back.

"Oh, Ginny!" cried Luna. "Can I keep mine? Please?"

"Why in the world would you want a doll of yourself?" demanded Ginny.

"Because," said Luna. "This way, I'll never need a mirror."

Luna laughed at Ginny's puzzled expression. "I was just kidding Ginny!"

"Thank goodness," said Ginny, with a sigh. "I was about to say, you're spending way to much time with Lavender and Parvati."

_Dean's POV_

"Where's the book?" demandedDean to Dennis, Seamus,and Collin.

"Right here Mr.Dean sir!" said Dennis, squeakily.

"That's right!"Dean answered. "That's me! The boss!"

"Oh, Seamus," came Ginny's voice.

Deanturned around, and saw Ginny and Luna. "Well-I am the boss."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "This place is so big when it's empty."

"All of Hermione's doll could fill it," said Luna.

Ginny cast Luna a comical look, but the two said nothing.

"Okay then…"said Dean.

Moments later, Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender arrived.

"Let-go-of-me…Ginny? Luna? Dean?" said a stunned Hermione.

"Parvati! Lavender!" exclaimed Ginny. "I said go get Hermione! Not attack her!"

Lavender laughed. "Well, she's insolent!"

"Oh!" taunted Hermione. "I can't believe you used a big word!"

"Stop it! Both of you!" commanded Ginny. "Drop Hermione."

"But don't go anywhere Hermione!"instructed Luna.

Parvati and Lavender reluctantly let Hermione go.

"Well, you'd do the same thing Ginny," said Parvati. "Honestly! She didn't even like our advice to that awful fourth year!"

"He had terrible split-ins!" cried Lavender.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What's going on?" she asked Ginny. "What am I doing here?"

Just that moment, Harry, Ron, and Neville appeared through the doorway.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Hermione. "Ron…he appears drunk!"

Hermione and Ginny went to help Harry and Neville, who were having trouble keeping Ron standing.

"Oh, for goodness sake!" cried Hermione. She took Harry's wand from his pocket (for Lavender and Parvati still had her wand), and said, "_Estare beght_!"

Ron's posture straightened up, his eyes became less groggy, and he seemed to be back to normal.

"Whoa," he whispered. "I feel so much better. Thanks Hermione!"

Hermione blushed at this, and handed Harry back his wand. "Oh, well. It was nothing…"

"Can we just get on with this?" asked Dean. "I'm getting quite bored.

"Excellent idea Dean," said Hermione. "Can someone please tell me-"

"And me," added Ron.

"What's going on?" finished Hermione.

Ginny ignored their questions, and turned to Dean. "Where is it?"

"Over there," Seamus answered for Dean. "C'mon, we all have to touch it at the same time."

"Touch wha-"

Ginny grabbed Hermione by the arm, and dragged her to whereDean was pointing to.

"Hey!" said Hermione, glaring at a thick book. "What is this? A porkey?"

"Sort of," answered Dean. "Everyone gather around it. And when I say three-"

"I'm not touching anything until I know where it leads!" exclaimed Hermione.

"One!"

Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand. "Harry! Get Ron's!"

"Two!"

Harry quickly grabbed Ron by the arm…

"Three!"

Ginny and Harry forced Ron and Hermione's hands down, along with everyone else's. Suddenly, there was a very bright yellow light.

It was happening. The story was beginning.

_(A/N-Ok, one very quick thing. These stories are a bit revised, but untimely do follow the originals. If I change a few things around, it's for the good of the story (meaning mine), so please don't review me saying that I didn't "get it right" or something. And I didn't write these stories, as you guys know. I just figured a disclaimer was definitely needed. Anyways…enjoy!)_

"Once upon a time," saidDean loudly. "There was an unhappy girl, named Cinderella."

Hermione, whose vision had been that same brilliant yellow light, suddenly got the feeling that she was falling. But as soon as she realized this, she's landed right in a kitchen.

It looked exactly like the kitchen off of Hermione's favorite fairy tale, Cinderella. There was even a fire, full of cinders.

Hermione looked down. She was wearing worn clothes that were dirty from house chores. "Oh no!" she screeched. "This can't be happening!"

"For Cinderella's father had passed away ages ago, and all she had left for family was an evil step-family, complete with an evil step mother, and two evil step sisters," came againDean's voice.

Suddenly dropping from the ceiling was no other than Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny.

"Oh, Cinderella!" exclaimed Lavender. "Where did you did you get that outfit? Oh yeah, now I remember! In the garbage!"

Hermione glared at her. Even in a story, thought Hermione, same old Lavender and Parvati.She opened her mouth to retort."Oh, and-"

Ginny took Hermione by the arm, and whispered in her ear. "Just play along."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and straightened back up. "Oh sister, why must you hurt me so?" she said, toneless.

"Cinderella!" snapped Parvati. "I can't believe you haven't even washed the floor yet!"

"Such a foolish child," said Ginny. "Cinderella-when your sisters and I return from the market, I expect this house to be cleaned! We can't get ready for a ball in such horrid conditions!"

"Yes, um…mother…."

Hermione turned around, and saw a tiny boy covered in orange paint. She screamed.

"What the-"

"Silly girl!" said Parvati. "It's just the cat!"

"Cat?" Hermione asked. "A five foot tall cat? Are you kidding me?"

"It's me," the cat whispered. "Collin."

"Collin?" Hermione repeated. "Oh my…"

"Cinderella!" snapped Ginny. "What do you think you're doing, playing with the cat, when there's work to be done?"

Hermione gave Ginny a perplexed look. "Yes, mother."

As soon as they were gone, Hermione turned back to Collin.

"What is going on?"

"We're in Cinderella," he explained, licking his 'fur', "trying to get you and Ron to make up."

"You guys really did that for us?" Hermione asked, touched. "Wow…but why?"

"We have to see you two friends again," he said. "It's not Ron, without Hermione, or Hermione, without Ron."

Hermione smiled. "I guess you're right Collin. I guess you're right."

_Many hours later…_

"Alright Cinderella," called Ginny. "We're off to the ball."

"Have fun at home, cleaning!" taunted Lavender, as her and Parvati started laughing.

Hermione watched them leave out the kitchen window. She turned to Collin.

"It's okay," she said, talking to Collin even though she knew she shouldn't. "Because, I know the ending to the story. My fairy Godmother will be here any minute."

"Cinderella sat by the fire, hurt by what her step sisters had said, and secretly wishing she could go to the ball," said Seamus slowly, narrating.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione was not happy. "Okay, where is she?" she asked Collin. He shrugged.

"This is not right," she said. "The fairy Godmother is not supposed to be late."

As Hermione kept talking, Collin noticed that her fairy Godmother was right behind her, outside the window. "Umm….Hermione?"

"I mean, if you're going to do this, do it right-"

Suddenly the window opened, and the fairy Godmother came rushing in, hitting Hermione to the floor.

"Ow!" Hermione muttered,but she looked up, and saw a beautiful dress, and wand, and-and…

"Harry?" she wondered aloud. "You're my-"

"Fairy Godfather!" he answered swiftly.

"But you're in a dress!" she cried, laughing.

"It's not a dress!" he cried. "It's a-a….manly kilt."

"It's pink with sparkles," Hermione said. "Aww….did you pick it out?"

"No!" cried Harry. "Look-do you want to go to the ball or not?"

"Oh, but I do!" Hermione said, in an pitiful voice.

'Well, then go fetch me a pumpkin."

Hermione did so, but the only problem was they weren't completely grown. But she did as she was told, and handed it to her fairy Godfather.

It was instantly turned into a carriage, just outside the door.

"Okay, so where are the mice?" Harry asked. Hermione shrugged, as Collin slow crawled to them. Out of his mouth came two mice. He dropped them at Harry's feet.

"Ew, take them!" complained Collin. "They taste horribly."

Just as Harry was about to tap his wand on the mice, Collin said, "Can I get you to sign that?"

Harry gave him an odd look,tapped him wand, and instantly Luna was dressed in coachmen's uniforms.

"Why didn't Luna be my fairy Godmother?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, she liked the coachmen's feathery hat to much."

Hermione nodded, and decided not to ask any further.

"Now, let's make you beautiful!" Harry exclaimed. "Oh, not that you weren't already. I didn't mean that Ginny! I mean-Hermione, we're friends-and-I did-"

"Can we please get on with this?"

"Oh, yeah," said Harry. "Well alright."

He swished his wand, and instantly Hermione was in an elegant gown of white. Her hair was beautiful and curly, and framed her face bountifully. And she even had the glass slippers to finish the stunning look.

"Wow," Hermione whispered. "Thanks Harry-I mean fairy Godmoth-I mean fairy Godfather!"

She promptly ran outside, Harry following her. The coachmen helped her gracefully inside.

"Ouch," Hermione complained, once inside. "Harry-the carriage! It's five feet tall!"

"You picked the pumpkin," answered Harry playfully.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Cinderella! Mind, whatever you do, don't be later than twelve!"

Hermione turned her neck sideways, to see out the window. "I won't! Thank you, fairy Godfather!"

_Ron's POV_

Ron looked stiffly around the room. Where is she? he wondered. He'd already been hit on by Lavender, Parvati, and tons of women that he'd never seen in his life. And frankly, he'd started thinking this was a really stupid idea.

Until, of course, he finally did see her.

She was in a gown that accented everyone one of her beautiful features. Her hair looked so soft and bouncy; Ron had an enormous instinct to run his hands through it. She looked simply astonishing.

"As soon as the prince saw Cinderella," narrated Dean. "He was captivated by her beauty, and immediately went and asked her for a dance."

Ron walked right over to her. "May I have this dance?"

Hermione smiled. "Why, of course."

He took her hand, and led her onto the marble floor.

Ron had no idea that he could ballroom dance, but once he had Hermione in his arms, they just connected in the steps.

"Would you accompany me to the garden?" Ron asked, after hours of dancing.

Hermione nodded, and smiled.

Outside, the air was hot, yet pleasant.

"Umm…Hermione?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"Well…I-I need to tell you something-"

Just as Ron was about to say something he'd wanted to say for a long time, he heard a racket in the bushes.

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

Ron followed the sound, Hermione trailing behind him. There, in the bushes, was Ginny, Lavender, Seamus, Parvati, Dennis, Dean, and Neville.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hermione demanded.

"You know Hermione," Ginny said, her voice full of false emotion. "I'm getting real tired of you never trusting us."

Just at that moment, Collin came up the hill, carrying his camera. "I got it guys! Now where are-"

He stopped, seeing Ron and Hermione.

"Ron and Hermione?" Collin asked, bewildered.

Hermione gave Ginny an odd glare, and Ginny just slyly smiled.

Suddenly, the large clock tower ticked midnight.

"I-I have to go!" Hermione exclaimed. "I'm sorry!"

"Hermione, wait!" said Ron, following her down the stone steps. "Please!"

Hermione tripped, and her glass slipper feel right off. But she didn't mind. She didn't want anyone to see her in her normal state.

Hermione ran into the carriage, and caught glance of Luna laughing.

"Okay, laugh now," she muttered.

When Hermione got back to her house, she'd barely walked through the door when her clothes changed back into rags, and her family came in. She was miserable.

Even though Hermione knew the ending of the story, that didn't mean she didn't sit by the fire for any longer periods that she was permitted, thinking heavilyabout meeting the prince again.

"Well," said Lavender, the next day, "seems as though the prince has found her."

Hermione looked up, thinking Lavender was speaking to her. Then she saw Parvati beside her, and she knew her cover was still secluded.

"Yes, I saw her though!" said Parvati. "Most distasteful peach gown I've ever seen."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Parvati always liked to talk about more than she knew. Of course, Hermione thought, my gown was white.

"Well, I've heard that he can't even find her!" exclaimed Lavender.

"Oh, what a keeper," said Parvati sarcastically.

Moments later,there was a knock on the door.

"If it's those orphans again, begging for food I'm going to scream!" complained Ginny. "Well, don't just stand there Cinderella. Get the door."

Nervously, Hermione walked to the door, and cautiously opened it.

"Hello ma'am," said Neville. "I don't mean to bother you at home, but the Prince is requesting that each woman between the ages of fifteen and twenty-five try on this-"

He unmasked the shoe, and held it brilliantly to the sky. "Try this beauty on."

As soon as the others figured out what was happening, Cinderella was instantly shoved out of the way.

"Don't you have some cleaning to do?" said Lavender rudely.

"Well, you've come to the right place!" exclaimed Ginny to Neville. "My girls and me-"

"Aren't you a bit-aged?"interrupted Ron slowly.

"Your majesty!" exclaimed Ginny. "I'm merely twenty-four! These are my sisters!"

That was hardly believable, because the role of Cinderella's step mother had added at least twenty years to Ginny.

"Let me try it on first!" screamed Parvati, yanking it from its soft pillow. Everyone followed inside, as Hermione tried her best to get a view of the happenings.

"See there!" said Parvati. "Perfect fit!"

"Hardly!" snapped Lavender, yanking it from her feet, and putting it on her own foot. "Look, just right!"

"Well," said Neville. "Is there anyone else in the house?"

"No, not at all!" said Ginny shrilly. "Of course not-"

'Then whose this?" came Ron's voice.

They turned around, and there was Ron, beside Hermione.

"I think we better try her," he said to Neville.

Neville took the slipper, and put it gracefully on Hermione's petite foot.

It glistened happily. Hermione smiled, and suddenly…it was allover.

The bright light overwhelmed the Gryffindors, and they fell assorted all over the room…at least most of them did.

_Ginny's POV_

Ginny fell partly on top of Neville, which was extremely uncomfortable for the both of them.

"Coming through!" saidDean loudly, going back to the book. "Coming-"

He stopped. "They're still in there!" he exclaimed.

"Who?" asked Parvati.

"Ron and Hermione!"

They were many "What's?" scattered across the room.

"Whose good with bewitched magic?" askedDean desperately.

"Harry is," Ginny said. "Go on Harry!"

Harry modestly walked over beside Dean.

"Yes, it looks like it's been charmed so many times, there are alot of effects," he said. "Should we bring it to-"

"No, no teachers," answeredDean. "Not until its necessary. These books are forbidden at Hogwarts, for this reason I guess."

They all circled in, looking wide-eyed at one another.

"What do you mean, 'necessary'?" asked Neville.. "Does this not look necessary?"

Ginny stared at the book for a long time, before gasping. "Oh my Gosh!" she cried. "Dean-you idiot!"

"It's not my fault!" whined Dean.

"Yes it is!" Ginny yelled. "You took this book from Snape, didn't you? Oh, my brothers always talked about this!"

"So? It's not easy finding fairy tales in a magical castle Ginny! And if it's forbidden, then why did Snape have it?"

"I don't know Dean!" Ginny screeched. "But did you not realize that this book is a recollection of fairy tales? Who knows which one Ron and Hermione are in right now?"

"But," said Harry, "it is just a story."

"Harry!" said Ginny. "What happens there actually happens! So-"

"If Ron and Hermione get killed," said Luna. "Then…"

All ten teenagers scrambled around, trying to think of what to do.

Ginny and Harry bent down, check what story their friends were trapped inside of.

"Sleeping Beauty," whispered Ginny. "Well, that's not bad is it? It had a happy ending, right?"

"Yes, I suppose," answered Harry. "But Ron and Hermione-how are they going to know?"

"Someone should go in to get them," said Seamus' voice suddenly said to Ginny. "We can use a magic power cord. I got in for Christmas from your brothers."

"Oh, well that's assuring," said Ginny skeptically.

Ginny bit her lip, and looked Harry. "I'm going to go."

"No!" said Harry immediately.

"Harry's right,"Dean agreed. "This is my fault. I should go."

"But I'm smaller," said Ginny. "And lighter. You'll be able to pull me up easier."

Harry put his hand on top of hers. "No, Ginny."

"Harry," she said strongly. "I'll be fine. I'm not a baby anymore."

"Yeah, but you're my baby," he whispered, so only Ginny could hear him.

Ginny laughed. "I swear, you sound just like Mum!"

She stood up. "I'm going to go-and there's nothing you can say that'll change my mind."

_Hermione's POV_

"Hello?" Hermione asked, her voice shaking unsteadily. "Where is everybody?"

"Hermione!" yelled Ron, through the flashing light. "I'm right here!"

"I-I can't see you!" she exclaimed, as they both searched for each other. Suddenly, there was a narrator's voice. But neither recognized it as Dean's.

"Once upon a time," said the narrator. "There was an unhappy king and queen, for they had no child. Then, one day, a frog appeared to them a fairy, and said ,'You shall have a beautiful child.'

Months later, they had a beautiful baby girl. To celebrate her, they invited twelve of the thirteen fairies, for they only had twelve plates. That was a big mistake.

The thirteen arrived at the party, and said, "When the princess is 16 years old, she will prick her finger on a spindle and she will die.

All the fairies were astounded. This simply could not happen to the child. She would grow up to be clever and cunning one day.

So the king asked three of the fairies if they would watch over her, and keep her protected. The fairies happily accepted, and soon they moved into the countryside."

Suddenly, Hermione felt the ground underneath her collapse. She screamed, but shortly afterwards landed right in the middle of a very quaint and modest cottage.

"Oh, there you are Sleeping Beauty!" exclaimed one of the fairies, who was dressed in blue gown. "Now, now dear! You must run along! Today is your one and only sixteenth birthday!"

"Yes," agreed the red fairy. "We'll being seeing you dear!"

"Good bye now!" said the pink fairy.

Hermione looked at her surrounding, and shrugged. "I'm off then?"

They nodded, encouraging her. She walked out the door, and found herself to be right in the middle of a forest. She smiled. It was just lovely.

She walked around a bit, and then found a nice creek to sit by. Some of the forest animals came around her, and she smiled at them. Suddenly, she heard a noise. Her ears perked up. "Hello?"

"Hello?" inquired Ron's voice. "Hermione? Hermione!"

"Ron!" Hermione screamed. "Ron!"

They finally spotted each other, and instantly fell into an embrace.

"Ron," Hermione whispered in his ear. "Please-don't leave me."

"I won't Hermione," he answered. "I promise."

_Ginny's POV_

"Okay," whispered Ginny to herself. "Where are you two?"

The place she'd fallen was definitely a place she'd never expected. A place where fairies talk, lands move, and animals talk.

"Oh dear! Oh dear! I shall be too late!" remarked a white rabbit with pink eyes, as he took out his watch out of his waistcoat pocket.

Ginny stared at the rabbit for a long time, until it jumped into a hole. With curiosity, Ginny followed, not considering how she was going to get out. She fell into a deep well, which had cupboard sides. Ginny fell for what seemed to her an eternity, until she came upon a white tunnel. She still saw the white rabbit ahead of her, so she followed him.

"Oh my ears and whiskers! How late it's getting!" Ginny heard the rabbit state.

Ginny kept walking, until suddenly the rabbit was out of sight. She looked around, and found herself trapped in this room that had a many doors around her, but no key. When Ginny finally found a key, she found it didn't in any of the doors! But finally, Ginny took back the curtain, and to her surprise, there was a door behind it, with the lock that fitted the key. It was then that she knew she was in Alice in Wonderland.

The passage through the door was very small, and made Ginny get on her knees to go through. She came upon another door, and found her head would not even fit through it! Discouraged, she went back the other way, and found that the same place she'd found the key to the door, there was now a tiny bottle that read 'Drink me'. Ginny was suspicious about drinking it, but she knew that since she was in a fairy tale, so she assumed it would be perfectly safe to drink the bottle.

After a few minutes, she noticed that she was at a very short ten inches now. But, she'd left the key to the door on the table. So without the key, she couldn't get it. She was stuck.

She suddenly realized she still had on the magic power cord. She knew it was linked back to the very beginning. But before she could get out of here, she had to get back to her normal size. If she didn't, she would certainty be ten inches tall for her whole life!

Then Ginny saw a tiny box that said eat me. Thinking it would make her back to normal, she eagerly ate it all. But after a few minutes, she realized it'd made her too big. Now the magic power cord was barely able to stay on her.

Ginny was in trouble.

_Harry's POV_

"Harry, no-"

"Dean," said Harry impatiently. "Ginny has been in there for almost an hour! Ron and Hermione almost two hours! I can't just sit around while my best friends and girlfriend are facing who knows what! I'm going in!"

"Harry-"

"I'll be right back," Harry said simply. He touched the book, and was instantly transported inside the tatty pages.

He arrived in a very odd sort of place, and he knew instantly that he definitely wasn't in Sleeping Beauty. "Hello?"

"Oh dear," said a nearby rabbit. "Oh dear! I might be late!"

Harry turned around. "Hello-sir!"

The rabbit gave him an odd stare.

"Please-do you know where a girl is? About five' five, red hair-"

Harry stopped his rambling, when the rabbit walked (for he was a most peculiar creature) and motioned to the hole nearest him. Afterwards, he just walked in the other direction, exclaiming at just how late he was.

Harry peered down the hole, and figured if it led him to Ginny, or Ron and Hermione, then he better go. So he took a large leap inside.

He fell for what seemed to him ages, before he saw the bottom. And the bottom, he saw, was water, at least four feet of it.

He spotted Ginny was much bigger than her usual petite frame. "Ginny-"

It occurred to Harry that it'd been Ginny's crying (from when she was nine feet tall) that had flooded the room. "Ginny?"

"H-Harry!' Ginny exclaimed. "Look at me! I'm so-"

"You're shrinking," Harry stated. And she really was. Harry easily picked her up.

Ginny looked baffled. "Well, I must be getting smaller! It was simply horrible Harry! I was gigantic!"

"C'mon," Harry said. "Let's go back-"

"Look at me Harry!" Ginny said. "No-we have to keep going, so I can get back to my normal size!"

Suddenly, they felt a great jolt, as if someone had pushed the fast-forward button. Harry closed his eyes, and it was all dark from there.

_Dean'sPOV_

"That should do it," said Fred Weasley.

'The story will eventually be over," said George.

"And they'll come out?" asked Luna. "How do you know this?"

"Are you kidding?" asked Fred. "We nicked this from Snape so many times and put so many charms on it, it's not even funny."

"Yet it was," added George.

"Besides," said Fred. "Your owl was much appreciated. The store maintance isn't getting long as-err-smoothly as we should like it to."

"Which is business talk for the walls keep disappearing," said George. "We think it was that Malfoy kid-came in last Hogsmeade trip, and-"

"Tried to nick some candy cubes," explained Fred. "So, of course, we hexed him."

"You hexed him?" asked Seamus, who was exchanging glances with Dean.

"Wouldn't you use any free chance to hex Malfoy?" demanded George. "Oh, yes, anyways. So we think he tried to get back at us by putting that dim crackpot charm on the walls."

"Shouldn't they be out by now?" asked Lavender, changing the subject. "I mean-this is seriously taking longer than…than…"

"How long it takes for you to put on our makeup?" cracked Dean.

There were a few snickers around the room, as Parvati slapped him for "Making fun of my best friend."

Moments later, there was a great flash of bright light, and four figures appeared from. There following was several gasps from the crowd.

Because there stood Ron, tall and proud…and completely naked.

Everyone turned their heads, disgusted.

"Yeah…that can be a bad effect," muttered George. "If you fast-forward to fast, well…"

Harry and Neville exchanged smirks.

"Good thing you're good in that department, huh Ron?" Harry teased playfully, as Ron fled the room.

_Harry's POV_

Harry woke up the next morning, glad to see that Christmas vacation was finally beginning. He quickly dressed, and went down to the common room.

"Morning, Sleeping Nudety," said Harry to Ron.

"Ha," said Ron sarcastically. "You better be nice to me."

"Why's that?"

"Mum invited all of us home for Christmas," answered Ron.

"Morning!" came Ginny's voice suddenly coming over the staircase. She came to Harry, and kissed his cheek quickly, before asking, "So, what's this I hear about going home?"

"Yeah," replied Harry. "All of us."

Ginny smiled happily. "Really? Oh, Harry! This is great! I can official introduce you now as my boyfriend!"

This hadn't even occurred to Harry. "Umm…will they be angry?"

Ginny laughed. "Of course not! They love you Harry!"

She got closer to him, and put her arms around his neck. "Don't be worried."

He kissed her lightly. "Don't worry Gin. I'm not," he lied.

Hermione was soon seen over the staircase, smiling. "Morning all!" she said brightly. "Do we have anything planned for today?"

"You and I do," said Harry hastily.

All three looked at him questioningly. "Just some Ariane business."

Ron slyly grabbed Harry by the collar, and whispered in his ear, "But Harry, I wanted today to be the day that I would tell her-you know…"

Harry smirked. "Sorry, but it can't be done. This is crucial business."

Harry stood back straight. "Besides," he said, clearing his voice. "This will give you and Ginny some time to do that-um… sibling bonding thing."

"Umm…sure," said Ginny skeptically.

_Hermione's POV_

"Harry!" Hermione whined. "Harry! Oh, not so fast!"

Harry grinned. "Just hang on Hermione!"

He did a crazy bend in the air, almost causing Hermione a heart attack.

"Harry!" Hermione complained. "Where are we going?"

"Hermione, just trust me," said Harry. "We'll be there soon."

'Soon' must've meant another hour. But finally, they arrived in a crowded neighborhood, on a kempt lawn.

"Harry," Hermione whispered. "Whose house is this?"

"You'll see," he whispered impatiently. They walked over to the door, and Harry rang the doorbell.

A dumpy looking woman answered the door. "Oh, hello," she greeted.

"Hi," said Harry, with his bag full of newspapers slung over his shoulder. "Umm…well…"

"Would you like to come in?" she asked.

The pair slowly walked through, and into the sitting room. As they passed the many pictures of Ariane and Rita, Hermione realized whose house they were in; Ariane and Rita's mother's house.

They sat together on the couch that was bizarrely covered in plastic, that had odd looking animals and pictures blastered on the wall. They said nothing, however, about the queerness of the home.

"So," said Ms. Skeeter. "McGonagall contacted me about a week ago, and told me to expect a visit from mister Harry Potter! Oh, how surprised I was!"

"Yes, well…"said Harry, ucertianly. "Have you been reading the Daily Prophet lately?"

"No! I'm afraid my daughters forbid me to read it!"

Harry and Hermione exchanged curious looks. "Yes, well here are a few of the recent copies…"

Harry handed Ms.Skeeter the prophets, and he and Hermione sat in silence as she read them.

"Oh dear," she whispered. "This isn't true, is it?"

"Not at all," said Hermione.

"Oh, and you're Ms. Weasley?" mistook Ms. Skeeter.

"No, I'm Hermione Granger," said Hermione. "Ron and Ginny Weasley are our friends. And she-Ariane-"

"Completely mistreated you?" said Ms. Skeeter. "Yes, well…it appears so, doesn't it? Well, we'll fix this…"

She stood up, held out her palm, and said, "Ariane and Rita Skeeter!"

Harry and Hermione exchanged curious looks, and then changed their attention back to the peculiar women, when two people unexpectedly fell from the sky.

_Ginny's POV_

"Hey…um-Ginny?"

Ginny looked up. She'd been napping in the Gryffindor common room for quite some time, and seemed irritated by her disruption.

"Yes Ron?"

"Um…can I ask you a question?" he asked anxiously.

"Sure," said Ginny lightly.

"How-how…never mind," he said, his ears burning a fierce red.

"Tell me," Ginny demanded. "C'mon! You've already woken me up!"

"You'll laugh but…Okay…um…how do I tell-um…someone that I love them?"

Ginny just couldn't contain herself. She instantly started giggling.

"See!" Ron exclaimed. "I knew it!"

"I'm sorry Ron," said Ginny. "Okay…tell Herm-_her_- at the right moment… when you feel most-um-passionate."

Ron's eyes got big. "I can't believe I'm talking about passion with my sister."

"Yes, well. It's not like it's that enjoyable for me either," said Ginny, and with a wrinkle of her nose she tossed a nearby throw pillow at Ron's head.

"Oi!" Ron exclaimed, and grabbing the pillow, he kneed over to Ginny on the couch and began to hammer her with the flowery toss pillow that she'd just chucked at him moments before.

"Ron-"

Ginny grabbed one for herself, and soon they were in a battle of the downy pillows. A few moments later, they(and about four feet around them) were covered in feathery goodness.

Out of breath, they suddenly had a visitor stalk into the common room.

"Where is it?" snapped Snape.

"What?" demanded Ron. "Oi! You're not supposed to be in here!"

"You have something that belongs to me," he hissed, then looked strangely at the two. "See, this is why I'm not the Gryffindor head of house!"

They started to laugh at their queer appearance.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor until I get my book back!"

Ginny winked at Ron. "There it is," she said. "Have a go at it."

Snape briskly walked over the book, and the instant it had touched his hand, there was a flash of bright light and he was inside the book.

"I wonder which one he's in!" said Ron.

Ginny checked carefully. "Snow White!"

Ron laughed. "Whoa! He makes terrible looking women…"

"He makes a terrible looking man, too," Ginny muttered.

_Fred and George's POV_

"Look at mum go at it," said Fred, disgusted. "It's not like Harry and Hermione haven't seen the house before."

"Yes, well Fleur is coming too," said George, with a wink.

"Wonder what mum will think of that-well anyways, we have more important issues to deal with," said George.

"Like Harry," said George. "He's a good chap…but I'm afraid he doesn't have permission to date our baby sister just yet."

They were silent for a few moments. "No, not at all…"

_Hermione's POV_

"You two!" exclaimed Ariane to Harry and Hermione. "Mum-what's going on?"

Rita smirked. "Well, well, well Ariane…caught again by dear old mum…"

"Oh, shut up!" snapped Ariane.

"Quiet-both of you!" Ms. Skeeter said firmly. "Now Ariane-I want an explanation for this behavior!"

She held the prophet in her hand, and waved it around. "I did not teach my children to act like this!"

"That's right," said Rita.

Ms.Skeeter changed her view. "Oh Rita,what are you getting so happy about? You too! You're both acting like children-"

All three voices started screaming at once, and Harry and Hermione slowly backed away from the scene. Harry grabbed their coats. "Maybe it's time to go," he said. "I don't think we'll be hearing from Ariane anytime soon."

Hermione agreed, and they slowly slipped through the door, onto the broom, and in the air.

"Harry," said Hermione moments later on the broomstick. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Well…how do you-know-I mean _know_-when someone loves you?"

"Well," said Harry gradually. "I suppose that I knew that I really loved Ginny, the first time I kissed her."

"Really?" said Hermione. "It doesn't have to be said to know?"

"Some of the best love Hermione," answered Harry. "Is when no one has to say it… when you just know."

They landed much quicker than it took to get there, but it always feels like a shorter trip coming back. It was now noon, and the air was cool and brisk against their faces. When they entered the common room, they saw Ron and Ginny had both fallen asleep, Ginny leaning on her big brother.

Hermione grabbed a blanket, and stretched it over the pair. "Harry?"

Harry, who was tending the fire, looked up.

"I-I know…I think I always have…Harry-I-I love-"

"Shh…" interrupted Harry. "Don't tell me…tell him."

_A/N-OKAY, wellI was really tired when I checked over this, so excuse any mistakes please! Anyways,so how was it? I hoped I did a good job! Well, next chapter is going to be completely over Christmas. Yes, it will have some plans, but not from our usual Gryffindor schemers. I didn't want to make this chapter like fifty pages long, but I didn't want to not include Christmas. So I thought this might work. **Anyways, please remember to review!** It's really important to me! Thanks guys!_

_Hogie_


	11. Christmas Time

A/N-I am SO sorry this is so incredibly long, but it is just too hard not to. Anyways, **I am breaking up the three day Christmas holiday by day-so today is day one, or Monday, the day** **before Christmas Eve. I don't think this is checked very well, which is awful on my part. Just notice those mistakes and know that I can do much better-and if you're very peeved then tell me the mistakes and I'll fix them.** Anyways, read and review, and ultimately enjoy!

-Chapter Ten-

_General POV_

"Harry! Harry!"

Ginny Weasley put her hand on her hip with the utmost of attitude, and sighed. "Harry!"

Harry Potter finally woke, startled by being woken up so animatedly. "G-Ginny?"

Harry's first thoughts were, why is Ginny in the boys' dormitories (especially with Ron, and his habit of sleeping partially nude)? But then he looked up, and realized he was in the Gryffindor Common Room. He scratched his head in thought. "C'mon Harry, get up."

"But-but what am I doing in here?" he asked, as he struggled to wake from his once cavernous slumber. He sat upright, looking at Ginny. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, and she had on her light blue 'G' sweater. Then Harry's mind connected with the present deeds-and he remembered, today is Monday! The day before Christmas Eve! The day he and all of his friends went to the Burrow!

He jumped up quickly, like a child eager for Christmas activities to begin. "What time is it?"

"Eight," Ginny answered. "Why don't you go shower and I'll meet you back in here in thirty minutes?"

Harry nodded, and, with a sudden impulse, gave Ginny a great hug. "You have packed right?"

Harry shook his head, as Ginny gave him an intimidating look, and said, "I guess I'll pack for you."

Harry grinned. "Okay, but remember to grab my gray boxers too, they're the only ones without-"

"Ew, okay," Ginny said, with her hand up in testimony. "I love you Harry Potter, but seriously, I do not want to know about your underwear."

"Underwear?"

A voice came from the staircase, as Hermione descended down, like a graceful woman in etiquette school. She looked beautiful-her hair was down her shoulders, in soft curls-and the chocolate brown 'H' sweater brought out her eyes.

Ginny laughed, as Harry said, "Goodbye for now," and walked to the lavatory aimlessly.

"Hey Hermione," Ginny greeted, "Having a good morning?"

"Yes, I am," Hermione answered, smiling. "I think today is going to be a special day-oh, what are you off to do?"

"I have to go pack for Harry, would you like to join me?"

"Umm…" Hermione laughed nervously. "Have you seen his underwear?"

_Ron's POV_

Ron yawned, stretched, and opened his curtains, so the mid-December sun was reflexive of the deep winter snow. Several moments pasted before Ron realized what today was-and, more importantly-what it meant for him and Hermione. He suddenly felt his heart beating repetitively through his ears-just hearing that name, _Hermione_, caused him to do back flips.

"It's okay Ron," Ron instructed himself aloud. "Just put on your clothes-that's right, one leg in, now the other one-socks, yes-shirt-"

He rustled inside his drawers to find his Weasley 'R' sweater, but after tossing through several white dress shirts, robes, and t-shirts, it was no where to be found. But wait-what's that? A red sweater that looked about two sizes to small, but it was his sweater!

Ron held it up to his chest, and saw the sleeves themselves only went up to his elbow. The length of the sweater only went to his belly button-assuming he could get it over his head. How old is this thing? He wondered. Or, how much have I grown?

Well this simply wouldn't do! He couldn't go to his mum's house without the typical Weasley sweater-what was he to do?

"Hermione!" he screamed. He ran down the staircase, just as Ginny was coming up. "Where are you going?" the siblings said in unison. They shook it off absently, and continued on their way. "Hermione! Hermione!" Ron continued to scream. When he finally reached the Common Room, he was completely out of breath.

"Ron, what is it?" asked Hermione, concern in her mellifluous voice. Ron stopped in his tracks-boy, does she look so beautiful, he thought. Oh, what do I say, what do I do? I want to kiss her so bad-look at her-oh if only-I would-

"Ron!" Hermione took Ron by the arm, and sat him down beside her on the red velvet couch. She felt his forehead. "Are you sick? Why aren't you wearing a shirt? Do I need to take you to the Hospital Wing? Do you want some water? You're looking pale, do you need some-"

Ron took Hermione's hand from his forehead, and slightly wrapped his fingers through hers. She instantly fell silent, heating rising into her cheeks.

"Hermione, how come we've never…"

Hermione replied, softly, "I-I don't know Ron…what you mean…"

In a sudden burst of confidence, Ron moved closer to his love. "You know _exactly_ what I mean."

Suddenly, the portrait door creaked noisily open. Hermione jumped in fright, her nerves shaken from the events of moments ago.

"Hey guys," said Luna nonchalantly. She looked peculiarly at Hermione, but decided against asking for information. "Your carriage is outside."

"They're early!" Hermione said.

Ron looked to Hermione, and back and Luna. "Says who?"

_Seamus' POV_

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

Seamus dashed from tree to tree, and finally arrived at the carriage that would soon transport Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione to the Burrow. He remained on the ground (careful to not be spotted by the coachman) and carefully loosened the right back wheel, so after about thirty minutes the carriage (and the occupants) would begin to shake and turn.

"No one should get hurt," he repeated confidently to himself and his conscience. But inside, Seamus begged for it to be true.

_Fred and George's POV_

"Well done!" Fred said enthusiastically. "Yes-this will be great."

Fred and George had appeared on the scene just as Seamus was back inside the castle.

"Well, if you're sure this is necessary to scary Harry up a bit," Seamus said doubtfully. "But aren't you worried something will happen to Ginny?"

"It won't crash," said Fred.

"Just shake enough to give them a fright, that's all," said George.

"And then we'll see if Harry can fix the wheel-Ron won't know-"

"A thing about it, so that's no-"

"Trouble."

Seamus stopped walking. "Wait-are you two scared to be caught loitering inside the castle?"

"Of course not," said George, as the three began walking again. "And anyways-we're here for much more important business."

"Yes, we've come to put in our fine names in for the new teaching opportunity."

Seamus put a hand to his forehead, as if to see if he was delirious with a fever. "A-a job? You two? Work at Hogwarts? What about the shop?"

"Oh, we can own and manage it still," said Fred.

"And work it part-time."

"What kind of job here would allow that?" Seamus asked.

Fred pulled Seamus into a nearby window, and pointed upward, into the clear, crystal sky.

_Ginny's POV_

"Socks, jeans, sweaters…check, check, and check!"

Ginny closed Harry trunk, and heaved a great, "Finally!"

She pulled it off the bed, and onto the floor. Just as she made her way to leave, she noticed she had left a drawer open. "Aha, you thought you could hide from me, did you?"

She bent down to close it, when something caught her eye. It said, _Journal: Fourth Year_. She wrinkled her nose unexpected. She had not ever assumed, nor thought, that Harry Potter would keep a journal! How peculiar it was, yet…how tempting. Oh Ginny, she thought to herself. It's probably just one hundred pages about quidditch and…wait, wasn't he with-no, it couldn't be that-he was with _her _during this year…

Ginny abandoned all of her rational thinking, and snatched the old journal in her hands, ready to read of its sinister secrets and mysterious thoughts.

_Ron's POV_

"Hermione!" Ron complained. "Look-it's sown in yellow thread, and the sweater is red!"

"It was either that or pink," Hermione defended. "Besides, maybe if you hadn't grown five inches since last Christmas it would actually fit you!"

It was these voices that Harry faced when he entered the common room. It was a familiar sound that seemed quite queer now-but Harry was not faltered by it. Ron's 'R' sweater had been sown with patches of cloth, in attempt to make it appear to fit. But alas, Hermione's could intentions had turned for the worst, and he now resembled a homeless stray man.

"Do you think this is funny Harry?" Ron asked threateningly, staring at Harry's face like it was a precarious monster.

Harry shook his head no. "Of course not…I actually think it's quite…umm…"

"Fetching?" Hermione added.

"Yes, yes! That's the right word. Fetching," said Harry, who looked around quickly for a distraction. He soon found her, flowing down the staircase with his trunk in hand. He quickly walked to her, thanked her, and took the trunk. Harry leaned in to give her a quick kiss-but she backed away, seeming rather blanked about something.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Oh, nothing…I-I'm not feeling well," Ginny lied.

Ron grabbed him trunk, and said to Hermione, "Thank you for doing this for me-I'm just worried about Mum. Dad said she was sick in his last letter and I want everything to go perfectly."

"Its fine," Hermione said, "I can understand the want for perfection."

_Harry's POV_

Harry did not know what was wrong with his beloved girlfriend, but it was beginning to worry him. This was his first time meeting the Weasleys as Ginny's boyfriend, and he needed all the support from Ginny as he could. Nonetheless, her help was nonexistent today, and he did not have the slightest clue as to why.

"I dunno mate," Ron whispered, as he, Harry, and the coachman loaded their luggage into the back. "Have you tried talking to her?"

"She talks to me," said Harry, giving a glance to Tim, the middle-age coachman who was eavesdropping on their conversation, before returning his eyes to Ron. "But not-well, why are we standing here, talking about me! What about you and Hermione?"

Ron stifled a sigh. "What about it?"

Harry gave a quick roll of his eyes. "Well-has anything happened yet?"

"Almost, this morning," Ron answered. "I think there's something special about Christmas-I dunno, but it feels right…do you think it's the right time Harry?"

Harry nearly said an enthusiastic "YES!", but soon realized that only Ron could tell when it was the _right_ time. "I can't tell you that mate."

"All loaded up here chaps!" said Tim, with a heavy Irish accent. "Primetime to set off I suppose! Be to the house 'round five, I say!"

"What did he just say Harry?" Ron inquired. "Sounded like something around my mother's knickers-oh bloody hell, Hermione has about drove me crazy!"

Hermione, who was already inside the carriage with Ginny, opened the carriage door, and poked her head through the opening. "What about me?"

"Nothing!" Ron answered. He turned to Harry, just as Crookshanks jumped out of the carriage door. Ron scooped him up, and said, "Keep that cat away from me Hermione."

Hermione stifled a, "Oh, what an inconsiderate idiot!" and climbed back inside the carriage with Ginny.

"She is the smartest bloody witch in the world-she hears everything!" Ron screeched.

As Harry and Ron walked to the carriage door, Harry was sure he heard a loud and dignified, "I heard that Ronald Weasley!" from inside the carriage.

_Molly Weasley's POV_

Molly was busy giving the bustling house the last touches of Christmas, and wrapping the last few presents, but _it_ was always on her mind. She hadn't told Arthur yet-she was far too nervous. It just isn't fit, she thought to herself. I have children old enough to give me grandchildren! How can this happen?

_Hermione's POV_

"We're nearly there ladies and blokes!" was all Hermione heard as they turned quickly on the road. Tim was about to strike Hermione's nerves the wrong way, but she wasn't going to let that, nor Ginny and her newfound attitude, ruin her time with Ron.

"So Hermione, "Ron said, conversationally, "What do you want for Christmas?"

"You mean you haven't gotten my present _yet_?"

"Of course I have," answered Ron, with a large grin. "I was curious to see if I got you the right thing."

Hermione laughed, and recited a list of books that she wanted. But in her heart, she knew what she really wanted-to be with Ron.

"I really wish it would stop snowing," said Ginny, Crookshanks in her lap as she interrupted Hermione's thoughts.

"Why ever so?" Hermione asked.

"Look," Ginny said, pointing out the tiny window. "It's so slippery out there-so much snow!"

Harry put his arm around Ginny, who promptly sat up and pushed him away. Ron and Harry exchanged somber looks, Hermione's gaze full of sympathy, when it happened: in one sharp turn, the carriage suddenly lost several inches. They had lost a wheel. Hermione screamed-or perhaps that was the wood hitting the gravel-whatever it was, they all covered their ears. The carriage continued to spin-Hermione grabbed Ron's hand-and Ginny, apparently forgetting her angry, grabbed for Harry-when they all felt the prickling sensation of falling. Several screams later, it finally stopped. Hermione found herself up under the seat, and Ron's face was in her knees. She rose up steadily, Ron following suite. She had a cut on her cheek-from the seat, she concluded-but her and Ron were both seemingly unharmed. But where was-

"The door is open!" Ron screamed. He slide out, and Hermione realized that the carriage was sideways. She followed, pulling her skirt back down to its respectable length. They were in the middle of a forest-the road barely viewable. Ron gave a huge gulp. Below them was a huge snow-covered hill, for as far as he could see. He knew Harry and Ginny and somehow fallen down that-but who knew where they were now?

Hermione grabbed Ron's elbow. "Ron, do you think they're done there?"

Ron nodded regrettably. "It's okay, Harry is there," he said. "He'll know what to do."

Hermione nodded, and suddenly dug her head in Ron's chest, as she suppressed a sob. Ron patted her chest, as her eyes suddenly got wide. "W-where's Crookshanks?"

Ron looked around wildly, with depressing thoughts of what could happen to Crookshanks, when he spotted the cat a yard or two away, playing in a bush. Sighing from relief, he picked up the annoying feline, and put him in Hermione's hands. Tim, the coachmen, stumbled onto the scene.

"I'm alright!" Tim said loudly. "Aww-where are the other two? The one they call Harry Potter-and the girl with a mad face?"

Ron pointed with one hand down the hill, as he used his other to awkwardly rub Hermione's back.

"Oh dear!" Tim said. "Well, we have two choices: you can wait until I figure out how to fix this loose wheel, or you can walk."

"How far is it from here?"

"About a mile," said Tim. "I suggest you walk if you want to be home before nightfall-should I alert the ministry about those two?"

Ron shook his head. "That's okay, Tim. How will you get home?"

"I will apparate!" he said, as Hermione raised her head and wiped her nose on her sleeve. "See you chaps!"

And just like that, he was gone. Ron put his arm around Hermione shoulder, and they began to walk to the Burrow.

_Ginny's POV_

"Harry!"

Ginny ducked down under a low hanging tree, took a step-and slid into a patch of mushy snow. She fell into like a soft bed-but her opinion quickly changed when it began to slowly slide down her shirt. She closed her eyes, wishing for everything to be better-and when she opened it, Harry was standing in front of her.

"Harry," she whispered. She sat up, and crossed her legs, as Harry bent down and did the same. "Harry-that was so scary."

He took her hand, and she didn't flinch or pull away. She suddenly felt awful for her behavior, she just couldn't help it-that old diary full of Cho had brought some kind of jealousy out of her. Then the tears came-today had been an awful day for her. She fell into Harry's strong embrace-just as the diary poked out of her pocket.

It hadn't even occurred to her that it was still in there until Harry broke away, holding it, and said, "Ginny-what is this?"

She bit her lip nervously. "I-well-Harry-"

Harry got up suddenly, and began walking in the other direction. Ginny debated about following them, and then realized that she should, since she had caused this incident.

"Harry!" she called, but he sped up. Soon she did too, and they were running like a pack of Harry's wild fans. "C'mon, be reasonable-"

In an all too sudden movement, Harry stopped and turned, his face full of angry. Ginny ran into him, and then soon recovered. "You want me to be reasonable?" Harry demanded, "When you have been angry at me all day because of something that happened two years ago?"

"It-it was stupid Harry!" Ginny cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Yes, it was!" Harry said. "This thing-" He threw the diary down roughly on the ground, and stomped on it. "This thing is nothing! And you know she is nothing to me anymore! I love you Ginny!"

Ginny began to cry harder, as she realized how much it hurt him to have her angry with him for such a dim reason. She threw her arms around his neck, and cried. "I'm sorry Harry-but what if I can't do this!"

"Do what?" Harry asked, his voice a considerable amount calmer.

"Have a real boyfriend-one to show my family. What if you find someone better-and-"

"Shh…" Harry said softly. "Ginny, listen to me, I will _never_ find anyone better. I love you, Ginny. And because of that, everything else-like your family- will just work itself out. Oh, wait? How did this happen? You're the one who broke my privacy and didn't trust me."

Nonetheless, Harry patted Ginny's shoulder, and tried to not be angry with her. She wiped her eyes, and looked regretfully into his.

"I am sorry, Harry."

"I know," Harry said, wrapping his arms around her tighter. "I understand."

Ginny looked up at Harry, with a different look in her eyes. She pushed Harry aside, and ran her fingers through her hair nervously.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, his eyes full of concern. Ginny looked back at him, and her knees crashing into the thick, wet snow.

"You-you're what's wrong with me," she told him. "You're so forgiving-oh, Harry, I don't deserve you! Maybe we should…"

"Should what?" Harry's eyes turned angry. "Are you suggesting we break up?"

"No!" Ginny cried. "Are-are you?"

"No," Harry answered, sighing. He outstretched his hand to Ginny, and helped her stand. He put his arm around her back, and kissed her forehead. "C'mon…let's just go home."

_Fred and George's POV_

"C'mon boys," said Mrs. Weasley sternly. "If you're not going to help me clean when I'm pre-…tired, then at least go tidy Percy's old room for Hermione."

The boys exchanged raised eyebrows and strange glances, before slowly climbing up the staircase. "Something is wrong with Mum," Fred said, as soon as Mrs. Weasley was out of earshot. George silently nodded.

"We should figure it out," George suggested. "She said 'when I'm pre-'?"

"Pre-menstrual?"

The twins cracked up heartily.

"Does Mum even get that?" asked George.

Fred shrugged. "How old is she now?"

"We'll ask Bill later," said George. "Oh, wait-was that the doorbell?"

The twins flew back down the stairs from which they had just came, and landed near the front door, where Mrs.Weasley was taking a dozen red roses from a worker.

"Aww, boys! Read this card: A dozen red roses for a dozen more years of love. Love, Harry. Isn't that so sweet?"

"Shouldn't we tell Dad about this?" Fred said jokingly.

"Yes, I'm sure he would like to know."

Mrs.Weasley slapped the arms of her boys, and chuckled. "They're not for me, but for Ginny! Harry wanted to surprise her! Will you go put them in her room for her?"

Fred grinned. "Oh, sure, we'll put them up for her."

George exchanged glances with his twin, and then understood. He, too, began to grin. "Oh, yes. We'll put them up."

_Ron's POV_

"_Ron, look! We've made it!" Hermione screamed, as she grabbed Ron by his shirt and dragged him into the driveway of the Burrow. "Look-it's everything, just as I remembered it; the garden gnomes, oh, Ron-look at Crookshanks play with them!"_

_She fell into his side, and he slid his arm around her back. "It all seems so-perfect."_

_Ron held her gaze, bent over, and met his lips to hers. As soon as this had occurred, the kitchen door flew wide open, and there stood Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, and Fred and George. _

"_Bloody hell-"_

_Ron broke away nervously, his face growing red by the moment. "This-this isn't what it looks like! Well, I guess it is…I, umm…"_

_Mrs.Weasley looked at her husband for words of any kind to break the silence, but Fred and George opted to fill it themselves._

"_Aww, does Ronnie have a little bitty girlfriend?"_

"_Shut up, Fred!"_

"_Now don't be cross with him, just because you have a girlfriend Ronniekins!" said George. The twins laughed hysterically, and, giving one another high-fives, ran back into the house, screaming, "Ron and Hermione kissed! Ron and Hermione kissed!"_

Then, hearing Hermione's voice, Ron suddenly woke up.

It was mid-afternoon now at the Burrow and Harry and Ginny had still not arrived yet. Mrs.Weasley said she wasn't worried, but she still had the twins flying over the area, seeing in they could spot them, and Bill and Charlie were wondering around in the woods, calling for them.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione whispered, as Ron sat up and she silently sipped her tea. "You scared me so! You kept screaming, and…"

Mrs.Weasley came into the living room, and put a hand on Ron's forehead. "No fever, dear. Are you just worried about your sister and Harry?"

Ron nodded guiltily. His dreams had been free of Harry and Ginny. "What time is it now?"

"Three," Hermione answered.

"Why don't you two go do something?" Mrs.Weasley opted. "Hermione has helped me do everything imaginable already-I thought about taking a little nap myself before I began making dinner."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked his mother, wrinkling his nose. "Do you need anything picked up?"

"No, nothing that I can think of," she said. "Oh-yes, now I have it! I completely forgot to get some fresh flowers for the table. Could you get some for me?"

"Where would you find those, Mum, in the middle of winter?" Ron inquired.

"Oh, Diagon Ally keeps them fresh year around," Hermione said. Ron gave a questioning look, and she turned scarlet. "I read it in the Daily Prophet of course."

Ron and Hermione stood, put on their scarves and hats, and waved Mrs.Weasley goodbye.

Mrs.Weasley smiled to herself as they left. "She'll be my daughter-in-law, yet."

_Arthur Weasley's POV _

"Oh, Arthur?"

Arthur Weasley turned around at the door, and faced an old friend and co-worker. He was very tired, and very ready to go home.

"I was wondering," asked Bobby Boyce, his hair graying, yet he was still a considerable amount more attractive then Arthur considered himself, "If I could ask you a favor."

"Oh, of course," Mr. Weasley answered. "I'd do anything for you since you helped me out with that toilet-brush mania a few months back."

Boyce took a long breath, and pulled his pale green sweater closely. "Well, my daughter, Anne, is having trouble finding a date for our annual Christmas party, and seeing as you have so many sons, I just wondered…"

"Oh…well how old is Anne?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Sixteen," Boyce answered. "I know Bill and Charlie are a bit too old-but what about one the one…oh, yes, I know! What about the one who is a friend with Harry Potter?"

Mr.Weasley shifted his workbag uncomfortable, and scratched his head. "Oh, well…"

He had no idea if Ron was with anyone-Hermione, perhaps? Oh, blast!

"Great, thanks!" Boyce said, giving him a friendly punch on the arm. "I told the boys in the office, but they just wouldn't believe me-I told them, Arthur, I told them, 'Arthur is a good man,' I said to them, but they just went on and on about all these awful things…well, you understand, of course…"

Mr.Weasley's eyes changed uncomfortably from surprise to anger, as he was left speechless. "Thank you…I think."

_Hermione's POV_

Ron held a pretty bundle of purple, pink, white, and red flowers. Checking the label, he said the name of these flowers the best way he could.

"Viscaria?" he opted to Hermione, his now assigned flower partner.

Hermione giggled, and stroked them.

"What?" Ron asked lightly.

"Well," Hermione said, smiling as she used her best matter-of-fact voice, "technically you just asked me to dance with you, Mr.Weasley."

Ron stroked his chin, as in deep thought. "Hmm…says who?"

"Well, about every bridal book in the entire world," Hermione answered. "Did you know that for ages brides and grooms, mostly the grooms, will send one another flowers with special meanings, such as this?"

Ron lifted a hand to carelessly brush a pile of sunflowers. He and Hermione were standing in the greenhouse, which, of course, was not an ordinary greenhouse in the least. It actually looked like a summer day inside-causing Ron and Hermione to shed their coats in the front. Ron couldn't think of anything else he would love to do with Hermione-well, he could think of a few other things.

Hermione laughed. "I'm sorry, I am completely boring."

Ron grabbed her hand casually. "Of course you aren't! But actually, I do have a question for you, Miss Granger."

"Oh, you do!" she said loudly. "Alright then, Mister Weasley, let's hear it!"

"Why are you reading bridal books?"

Hermione bit her lip. "I was quite-interested-at one point at wedding."

"You were interested?" Ron teased. "Or obsessed?"

"Oh, honestly Ron!" Hermione said. "You know what I think?"

"No, but wouldn't that be wonderful!"

Hermione playfully hit his side-and noticed that he still had her hand locked into his. "You're awful," she teased. "You know, I think that you really want to read my bridal books, and that is why you're acting rather jealous."

"Oh, really?" Ron inquired. "Well Hermione, give me one of those books, and I will certainly read every bit."

"And why is that?"

Ron turned to face Hermione, his heart beating. She looked so beautiful. "Because, Hermione…you are my Hermione, after all."

Hermione nearly dropped the other flowers she had in her hand-the one not, she thought, in with Ron's.

A worker came up to them at that moment, which was just as well for Hermione, as she was speechless anyways. "Well, hello!" greeted the woman. "Are you two here doing some wedding shopping?"

Hermione opened her mouth to answer, "No, we're much too young for that!" But Ron got in the way first and, putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder, he said, "Yes, my fiancée Bettie and I are very excited."

Hermione hit Ron playfully in the stomach. "Actually-"

"Well, let me help you then!" the friendly worker said. "My name is Rhonda, and if you follow me this way, Mister…umm…"

"Pointsie," Ron lied.

"Mister Pointsie, I'll show you some lovely flowers that mean love, peace, and long relationships…"

Ron grinned at Hermione, and dropped his arm. "Stay here, dear, and keep browsing. I'll be right back."

Hermione stuck her tongue out childishly whenever Rhonda wasn't looking, as Ron was lead to the deeper part of the store. She continued to browse through, and had quite a lovely selection whenever she heard a throat being cleared near her. She looked up-and there was a man around her age. He was tall, though shorter then Ron, with perfectly placed brown hair, thick lips, and a strong body. He smiled broadly at Hermione, who in return nearly jumped her skin and continued to walk.

"So, I hear you're getting married?" he said loudly. Hermione gave a reluctant friendly smile. "Actually, no," she answered. "That was just a joke from my friend."

"Oh, your friend?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well, in that case," he leaned in, very close to Hermione's face, "hi, I'm Richard."

"Hi, I'm Hermione."

"So, where are you staying at?"

"Oh, the Burrow, with my friends and their family," said Hermione nonchalantly.

"The what?

"Burrow," Hermione said with a laugh. "I couldn't tell you the exact address even if I wanted to!"

Richard laughed with her, but Hermione guessed it was more of a forced laugh then anything. "So, tell me," Richard said, "How your eyes got so beautiful."

Hermione had no way to respond to this. She bit her lip, stifled a laugh, and said, "Tell me, Richard, how your pickup lines got so lame."

She moved towards the other side of the room-she couldn't stand to be around him anymore. When she finally got out of earshot, she began to laugh. Wait until she told Ginny! Her face suddenly fell. Ginny! Where was she? Was she home yet? Was she okay? She frowned, her flower picking mood lowering by the second. She closed her eyes, hoping that Ginny and Harry, wherever they were…were safe.

_Ginny's POV_

"Harry-I think we're almost there!" Ginny said excitedly, wrapping Harry's cloak around her more, to protect against the harsh winter snow. "Oh, do you think Mum will have mugs of coffee or hot chocolate waiting for us? I wonder what she's making for dinner! Oh, I am absolutely famished!"

Harry grinned, pulling his Ginny closer to him. "You sure can talk quite a lot," he joked, pulling her face closer to his. He kissed her gently, and soon they were kissing-Ginny putting her hands around Harry's neck, and they went closer together-and when they finally parted, breathless, Harry grinned. "Well, why don't we start doing that much more often?"

"Because, Mr. Potter, you are the perfect gentleman," Ginny backcombed, giving him a finally kiss before they entangled their hands once again, and set back out for the Burrow.

"Ginny, do you recognize were we are?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, I think-there is the creek that I got my first kiss."

"Hmm…" Harry smiled. "And who is this by, again?"

"Eric Boyce, if I remember it correctly," Ginny said. "Yes, he was quite the talker-maybe you should meet him."

Harry grinned. "Perhaps I will…soon, in fact."

A loving silence pasted, and Ginny said, "Well, I don't know if you're aware yet, but the whole side of town is having a Christmas Eve Festival, the annual one, actually…and, for some reason, I am always given a song to sing…usually a duet with Ron or another, but that has gotten quite dull. I was wondering, well Harry-you have an excellent voice, and well…"

Harry grimaced. "Actually Gin, you have the excellent voice. Me?"

"Yes you!" she answered stubbornly. "You are just too much of an adventure-type introvert hero to admit it, but yes, you have a great voice, one I intend to have with me tomorrow."

"I'll think about it," Harry answered. He looked up, and down, down, down the street he could see it-the Burrow. "Ginny, look!"

She smiled happily, as they hand in hand began to dash down the street. Several neighbor gave odd looks, but neither cared. They were running towards family-they were running towards the essence Christmas.

_Fred and George's POV_

Fred and George were high in the clouds, the snow hitting them now very violently. Fred put a hand over his eyes, and strained his eyes-he saw something!

"Look George," Fred said, flying closer by him. "Is that what I think it is?"

George tightened the grip on his broomstick. "A future dead boy named Harry Potter…and our sister…and they were just..."

"Kissing," the two said in unison.

George looked at Fred with angry eyes. "Wait until Bill and Charlie hear about _this!"_

_Ron's POV_

Ron came out of the backroom with red, pink, and white camellias in hand, arranged in a lovely bouquet. He held it out for Hermione, whose expression changed softly when she saw it.

"Ron, do you know what these flowers mean?" she asked. Ron nodded. "I asked Rhonda-but that doesn't mean I won't still read your books, of course."

Hermione smiled, he was being so perfect! "B-but…camellias…" She looked up, and Ron was surprised to see a tear in her eye.

"I'm sorry," Ron said immediately. "I can take them back for something else-I-"

Hermione playfully punched Ron in his abdomen. "No Ron…it's perfect." Ron wiped the teardrop out of her eye, and, to both of their surprise, kissed the top of her head.

"I mean what they-" he indicated to the flowers, "say Hermione," he whispered. "This thing-me and you, I'm ready, Hermione… I'm in, I'm all in."

"You-you mean…"

"If you want me, that is," Ron said slyly.

Hermione smelt her flowers, and looked up at Ron, with devilish eyes. "Oh Ron!" She kissed him lightly, indulging in it heavily. They quickly broke apart, both hearts beating. As Ron grasped her hand and they paid for the flowers, and walked out of the shop, Hermione thought of what the camellias meant. The pink, she thought, means longing for you. The red, you're the flame of my heart, and the white, perfect loveliness.

_Arthur Weasley's POV_

When Arthur Weasley walked through his front door, he could see two peculiar things: One, Ginny and Hermione were in the front room, the one they never used, and were chatting excitedly about, what he guessed to be, the day's events. Harry and Ron were in the living room playing wizard's chess, and talking in low voices, Ron with an unusually large grin on his face. He took off his hand, kissed his wife, and saw what they were having for dinner-some kind of pork that smelt delicious.

"How was your day dear?" he asked his wife. She apparently had the same enthusiasm as everyone else in the house as she answered, "Great! I think," she lowered her voice, "that Ron and Hermione finally got together-Harry and Ginny are doing the Christmas duet tomorrow, and everything is as it should be!"

Mr. Weasley scratched his head. "Well, umm…I actually told Bobby Boyce that Ron would escort his daughter, Anne, to their Christmas party."

Mrs. Weasley's smile faded. "You did what?"

"Well!" he answered hastily, before she could go in for the kill. "I didn't know about him and Hermione… and it'll just be one party!"

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "You better go tell Ron then, and soon."

As he turned to go into the living room, his wife stopped him. "Oh, and would you tell Harry to go wake Fred and George? They were awfully tired after looking around for Ginny and Harry. But tell him to let Bill and Charlie sleep; they were at work earlier this morning."

Mr. Weasley nodded absently, and walked into the living room to give Ron the news…

_Harry's POV_

"And then I just-"

Ron stopped retelling how he and Hermione had kissed, as he heard someone above them clear his or her throat. They looked up, and found Mr. Weasley.

"Oh, hey Dad!" Ron said cheerfully.

"Hello son," Mr.Weasley said. "Well, I have some news…Harry, could you go wake Fred and George for dinner? But under Molly's order you should let Bill and Charlie continue to sleep."

Harry nodded, gave Ron a hopeful glance, and went up the staircase. He hadn't been up two flights until he heard a, "WHAT?" which he was sure was Ron's. Harry grimaced. Couldn't anything go right for Ron whenever he got close to Hermione?

He finally reached Fred and George's once-shared bedroom, and knocked lightly. He heard nothing in reply, so he opened the door. The two were heavily asleep in their beds. Harry lightly shook George, then Fred.

"Uhh…what is it?" Fred's eyes suddenly narrowed. "Oi, George! Look, it's Potter!"

"Oh…Potter," George said, and the two instantly sat up in their beds, "The one who was out gallivanting with our sister today."

"Wait, we were-" Harry started.

"Yes, well listen here Potter," said Fred dangerously. "You better watch it around us now-and Bill and Charlie, too. We all saw how you were snuggling in the snow earlier."

The twins got up in a steadily speed, and both roughly pushed Harry down. Luckily for Harry, he caught himself in a chair quickly to avoid embarrassment. Then the twins gave haughty looks, and descended down the stairs.

_Hermione's POV_

"What do you mean you 'can't get out of it'?" Hermione said angrily, as she paced the sitting room. "I thought we were finally…well…" She looked up at Ron. "It's not fair, Ron, it's just not…fair."

He put a comforting arm around her shoulder. "Hermione-you know that if I could be with you tonight…I would. Just let me deal with this, for my dad's sake. And hey, I bet it's some quiet and timid girl who can't get her own dates!"

Hermione forced a laugh. "Okay, but promise…no fun tonight, right?"

Ron nodded. "Absolutely, no fun..."

Hermione nodded with him, and fell into his embrace. He kissed her head, and said, "Will you help me pick out my clothes?"

She laughed, and took his hand. "Yes, I'm sure you're going to need it."

_Ginny's POV_

"Oh, Harry look!" Ginny whispered, her feet comfortably in Harry's lap. "They made up!"

"Oh, goody," Harry grumbled. Ginny put a hand on his cheek, and gave a concerned look. "Harry, what is this rotten mood about?"

Just then, Fred and George came out of the kitchen, paying no mind to Harry and Ginny. Harry shoved Ginny's legs nervously out of his lap, as Ginny cast him an offended look.

"Hey guys," Ginny said, as the twins sat down across from them. "How it going?"

"Great," said George tonelessly.

An awkward silence past, so Harry got up quickly to get a glass of water from the kitchen. He was mindful to stay out of Mrs.Weasley's way, as it seemed like she was nearly done with her dinner. He approached the living room again carefully, and noticed that Bill and Charlie were slowly coming down the staircase, their eyes on Harry. Fred and George joined in, and soon Ginny turned around to see what they were staring at-and only saw Harry.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked her brother's slowly. "Why are you all staring at Harry?"

Harry, with a shaky hand, attempted to get a sip of his water-and made it all go straight down the front of his shirt. There were several snickers around the room, as Harry said, "I'm okay…thanks."

Ginny jumped up and took Harry's hand. "Here, let's go to the bathroom Harry."

Harry's face turned red. Didn't Ginny know what her brothers were doing? "I-I think I'll just go by myself." Harry's face begged her to understand, that he wanted her around him but her brothers were just too hard to face. But Ginny didn't receive the message, and looked at him with hurt eyes. She stiffly sat down back on the couch, refusing to speak to Harry again.

_Ron's POV_

Ron heard the doorbell go off all the way from the attic. He looked at his close in front of him-and knew Hermione had picked something that would look great on him.

"Is this a dancing party?" Hermione had asked him.

"I don't know," Ron had answered. "But if it is-I'll save you the last dance."

That's what he did indeed to do. I'll go through with this thing tonight, he told himself, and then I can come home-to Hermione!

"You look great!" Hermione whispered, as she went through the door. "I'll be downstairs!"

As she closed the door, Ron's heart yearned. This relationship was very new to him-but he wanted Hermione to know how much she meant to him, but he just didn't know how!

He dressed quickly in black trousers and a light-blue shirt, which Hermione had stated brought out his eyes. He put on his shiny black shoes-combed his hair, and was ready. He went down the staircase, and saw instantly a strange picture: Harry was missing, Ginny was looking upset, and all of Ron's brothers were simply staring at the wall angrily. Hermione had answered the door-and was standing next to a blonde girl dressed in red. Her hair was long and curly-her eyes a sharp green, and her body simply curly and beautiful. As soon as Ron's brothers noticed this girl-Anne-their eyes instantly turned to a different emotion then angry; they were now intensely provoked. Ginny noticed too-and wrinkled her nose in disgust. Hermione, however, was looking irritated and envious.

"Hermione, I…"

Hermione gave Ron a glare full of several emotions, and she walked outside, onto the porch.

Ron gaped at her as she left, unable to say anything truthful without hurting her or Anne's feelings.

"Oh, don't you just look wonderful!"

Ron turned around, and saw Mrs.Weasley was smiling happily at Anne. "And who is this young gentleman?"

Ron suddenly noticed another man beside Anne-he was tall and handsome.

"Oh, my brother Eric!" said Anne, giving Ron a flashily grin. Ginny's eyes narrowed, as Eric gave her a toothy smile.

"Hey Ginny," he said, with a toss of his hair (Ginny suddenly realized she was holding her breath, and dropped it immediately). Just then, Harry came in from upstairs, dressed in a much drier shirt of his.

"Wow, is that-"

Ron nodded to Harry.

"And Hermione-"

Ron nodded again, and Harry understood. "Well, then who is this?"

"Eric Boyce," said Eric, his hand outstretched. "And you are?"

"Harry Potter," Harry muttered taking his hand and shaking it. Before Eric could rant on about meeting Harry Potter, he said, "Hey, your name sounds familiar, do I know you from somewhere?"

"Well, I don't know about that, but," Eric said, "I did have quite the past with Ginny, you know."

Harry tightened his grip on Eric's arm. "Oh?"

Suddenly, Mr.Weasley's hand was on Harry's shoulder. "C'mon Harry, let's go…"

He led Harry into the kitchen.

"I wasn't even doing anything!" Harry shouted. Then, realizing he was screaming at Mr.Weasley, his best friend's Dad and also his girlfriend's Dad, not to mention his gracious host, he blushed red. "Sorry sir-I just, well…"

"You won't make Ginny very happy if you go off the deep in and get angry," Mr.Weasley said matter-of-factly.

Harry nodded, understanding his words. Mr.Weasley frowned. "I have a wife Harry, I know these things."

_Hermione's POV_

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked up, wiping her eyes on her sleeve-but it was too late, and Harry knew she'd been crying. Harry leaned against the porch rail with her, the silence overtaking them slowly.

"He loves you, you know."

Hermione looked at Harry, but the look was to strong; she looked away. "Harry, I know…but it just-_hurts_ to see him with someone else…"

She sighed. "I know that it's not his fault, but Harry…she was beautiful…not to mention she was completely exposed in_ that_ way…oh Harry, what I am to do?"

Harry patted her back. "What about me, Hermione," he said. "Ginny's brothers are all over me-except for Ron, of course. But now Ginny is angry with me, and not to mention her ex happens to be in a few yards with me."

"Not anymore," Hermione said. "They left just as you were coming out here-I could spot those green flames anywhere, even through a window."

Harry chuckled. "I just wish we could go to the party and-"

Harry stopped, and met Hermione's eyes-and they smiled.

_Mr.Weasley's POV_

"Now Harry making it on Hermione, eh?" said Charlie.

"Oh, Charlie!" Mrs.Weasley exclaimed, slapping his neck with a hand towel in her palm, "how could you say such an appalling thing?"

"Like this," Charlie said to his mother, as she walked back into the kitchen, "now that Ginny and Harry are in a fight, Harry has to have someone else to take up the time."

"I'm with Charlie," Bill agreed. "Thank goodness my Fleur is visiting her family this Christmas, huh?"

"That not Potter would have any chance," Fred said with a grin.

"Boys!" Mr.Weasley said loudly, coming into the living room with such anger that the boys-all grown now-jumped in fright, "Listen here, and listen well! If you can't stop speaking ill of our guests, then all of you can go!"

When no one moved, spoke, or even breathed, Mr.Weasley said, "Well, then I don't want anymore of this nonsense going on!"

_Ginny's POV_

Ginny wished she could sleep-but it just wouldn't come. She had planned to instantly hit the pillow and be completely drained from all her worries-but the sleep just wouldn't come. She'd given up on the sleep, and had instead chosen to eavesdrop on the conversation downstairs. It made her so angry at her brothers-how could they speak to Harry in such a way? She wanted to go to him and apologize, but her pride just wouldn't allow it yet. She sat up in her bed, and sighed. Wait-what was that tapping on the window? She looked up. An owl!

It was brown and playful, and flew to the cage of Pig, who snubbed him as he drank his water.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Hello! Well I hope you are having a pleasant Christmas! I am having a great time at home; I am studying my magic with my family until I can go back to Hogwarts. I love the break, though, and I owe that largely to you and your friends. Tell everyone Merry Christmas for me, that is, if they wish to hear from me. Anyways, I hoped maybe you could find it in your schedule to come see me! I would come see you, but I'm not really sure how great of an idea that would be. Anyways, on the separate sheet is my address. It would be great if you came Tuesday morning, maybe mid-morning. If you could mail me your answer ASAP I would appreciate it!_

_Love,_

_Cho_

Ginny smiled, and looked at the address. It was a short fly on a broom-easy to get to. She folded the parchment over, and wrote:

_Cho,_

_I would love to! See you tomorrow! _

_Ginny_

She tied it back to the reluctant-to-go owl, and sent him out the window. Hermione came into the room a second later.

"Whose owl?" she questioned.

"Cho's," Ginny answered lightly. "She wants me to stop by her house tomorrow-will you come with me?"

"Why don't you invite Harry?"

Ginny gave her a dark look. "Hermione…please."

Hermione sighed. "Okay, Ginny…but you guys should-"

"Hermione!" Ginny screamed. "Please-stop telling me what to do! That's all anyone ever does to me anymore-just tell me what to do like I'm imprudent!"

"Ginny-you are not imprudent!" Hermione said, in a voice that was amazingly calm, yet it held firmness. She got up and touched Ginny's forehead. "Maybe you should take a nap-your head is hot."

"I know! I'm a hothead!" Ginny exclaimed. "And I can't sleep, for you information! I've been trying for the past hour!"

"Okay, okay," Hermione said softly. "I'll go get you some warm milk."

Hermione turned to exit the bedroom, Ginny barking, "Warm milk? What am I, a baby?"

When Hermione exited the bedroom, she saw Harry sitting outside the door, looking glum.

"I did this," he grumbled. "I made her upset."

Hermione tossed his messy hair around through her fingers. "Oh Harry, everything will be alright, this I am sure of."

She offered her hand to him, and he quickly stood up.

"C'mon," Hermione whispered. "Let's go-just think, Ron is probably dancing on the table tops with that shrewd Anne, and you think you have problems."

_Ron's POV_

The party was increasing its size by the minute-and the women kept getting prettier and prettier, but the only one on Ron's mind was Hermione. His eyes kept wondering around the room-hoping she would appear suddenly to his eyes. He'd spotted her four times, then saw that his eyes were just playing tricks on him.

"Oh, Ron!" Anne said, bending over in front of Ron to increase her cleavage, "Let's dance again!"

"That's all we've done," Ron couldn't help but grumble. "Dance and dance and dance-do you ever eat?"

Anne laughed, as though he'd made a funny joke. "C'mon silly, don't be so shy!"

Ron grudgingly took her arm, and led her onto the dance floor. The Boyces obviously had money-they had expanded their house for the occasion-including the huge hall. The music was loud and jazzy-and Ron imagined having Hermione in his arms, dancing the night away…

"My friend Hermione would love this," Ron told Anne. "She loves to dance-she won't admit it, but I know she does."

"Do you often speak of other woman twelve times while you're on a date with another woman?" Anne asked bluntly.

Ron shrugged. "Honestly, Hermione is, well, _more _than a friend."

"I noticed," Anne said, and she drew herself closer to Ron while they dance. Ron tried not to look down-so it wouldn't appear that he was trying to see down her dress-but he had to look at his feet occasionally to make sure he was doing it successfully. Each time he did this, Anne would giggle, and make some tainted comment in his ear. Ron grew quite tired of the game-and sat down at one of the many tables, trying to discover some edible food. Twice Ron saw Eric Boyce-Ginny's ex-boyfriend, and both times he was surrounded by a new batch of women. Ron laughed, wondering what Harry would do if he was here.

_Harry's POV_

"Hermione? Hermione!"

"Okay, okay!" Hermione hissed from the other side of Ginny's bedroom door. She cautiously opened the door, and slipped out. "I was stuck were I was for five minutes!" she told Harry. "Ginny finally fell asleep-and God forbid I wake her!"

Harry laughed, but then his face turned serious again. "Did you find the Boyce's address?"

"Eventually," Hermione answered. "I just feel awful about snooping in Mr.Weasley's office-"

Harry suddenly whispered urgently, "Get down!"

He forced Hermione's head down, as she and Harry hid behind the stair rail. It was now nine-and mostly everyone had separated and done something individual after dinner. The living room was dark, but Harry figured him and Hermione could successfully travel to the party by floo powder-that was if someone didn't discover them and their escape attempt.

"Oh, get up!" came a growl from Fred.

"We heard you ages ago!" said George, as Hermione and Harry stood. Yes, indeed, Fred and George were standing in the living room, their arms folded on their chests.

"What are you doing?" Hermione demanded.

"You think you can trick the kings of sneaking out?" Fred said back to her. "Don't bother with what _we're_ doing-what are you two doing?"

Hermione and Harry slowly traveled down the steps, and landed beside the twins.

"Well, did you think you could go without us?" George asked.

"What?" Harry said, startled.

"Don't 'What?' us Potter," said Fred nastily. "We know what's going on here-"

"Harry and I are not doing anything if that's what you mean," Hermione said quickly.

Fred and George exchanged looks. "Well, we didn't," Fred said.

"Until now!"

Harry sighed angrily. "This is pointless Hermione!" he turned to the twins. "I don't care if you approve of me dating Ginny or not-but I have to check out Eric because that is what a good boyfriend does!"

Suddenly his face fell. "And-and I haven't been a very good boyfriend, have I? Letting you two and your brothers intimidate me and hurting Ginny!"

"You two ought to be ashamed!" Hermione added. She looked at Harry. "Good speech Harry-but we need to go!"

"Right," Harry agreed, leaving two stunned men in front of them.

"Wait!" Fred said. "We're going to!"

"Yeah, did you see the-umm…assets on that Anne?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Go if you must!"

Hermione went first, landing inside a deserted office. As she went to check the doorknob-Harry followed. Dusting himself off, he came beside her. "Is it locked?"

"From the outside," Hermione muttered. "That's odd."

She took out her wand, and said, _"_**_Alohomora!"_**

**Suddenly, a jet of blue sparks bounced from Hermione's wand to the door, and, as if the door had some protective spell against all other charms, it reflected on Hermione, causing her to be pushed backward several feet, and land on the floor.**

**"Hermione?" Harry asked, bending down beside her. "Hermione-are you okay?"**

**Fred and George came out of the fireplace, and came to the other side of Hermione.**

**"What happened?"**

**Hermione sat up, and rubbed her head. "I don't know Fred-I was casting _Alohomora_ to open the door, when it bounced back on me!"**

**Harry went to door the door to inspect it, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. "Go over there," he instructed to others, and they quickly obliged. Harry took out his own wand, and said, "It's safe to say that a Colloportus spell is being used to seal the door, but something else…something to make the door violent…but I just don't know what it is…" Harry didn't put his wand down. "You just go out that window there and go through another way."**

**The others nodded. "Aren't you coming Harry?" Hermione asked, as Fred and George pried the window open. **

**"I'll meet up with you later," Harry muttered. Hermione nodded, and she and the twins slipped silently out the window.**

**_Ginny's POV_**

**Ginny woke up to find Hermione's bed empty. She walked down into the kitchen and the living room-and found nothing but silence meeting her there. On a hunch, she went up to Ron and Harry's room, and found Harry was not there. Angry flared into her body. She went back inside her and Hermione's bedroom, to find any clue of where they might be. It was then that she saw a torn piece of parchment, and on it had: The Boyce's Address, in big letters. Ginny grinned. So did everyone think they could leave her and have on the fun?**

**"Not likely," she said aloud, as she headed to the fireplace.**

**_Ron's POV_**

**Ron yawned, and continued to dissect his pie-it tasted wonderful, but Ron found he was in an appetite aversion tonight. He sighed, trying to think of anything but Hermione-and falling dreadfully. He felt a tug at his collar.**

**"Hermione!"**

**Anne looked at Ron as though being called Hermione was normal. "No, silly! It's me, Anne." Ron looked back down at the table, and put his head into his hands. Anne looked desperate for a moment-then a smile crept on her lips. She tugged at Ron's arm, and he slowly followed her out of the hall.**

**"Where are we going?" Ron grumbled. Anne put a finger on his lips (in an attempt to appear sexy, but just making Ron miss Hermione even more) and whispered, "Somewhere."**

**She led him down the hallway. Her face was mischievous as she opened the closet-full of mops and brooms- and pushed Ron roughly in. When he began to realize what was going on, the door was already shut, and Anne was guarding it like a hulk.**

**"Anne," Ron said impatiently, "look, you know we can't-"**

**But he never finished his sentence, because suddenly Anne's lip were on his, her hold on Ron's held showing more strength by the second. Ron struggled to break apart. "Anne!" he said. "Wait!"**

**He pulled himself away. "What the bloody hell was that?" he demanded, wiping his mouth with the corner of his shirt. When he looked back down at it, he noticed it red with lipstick. He was fearful of what his face looked like.**

**"No, you see," Anne whispered, "I want you, Ron." She put her hands against his shoulders, and smiled. "And I always get what I want."**

**_Hermione's POV_**

Hermione took off her coat to the greeter, happy that the party wasn't invitation-only. Fred and George marveled at her dress: It was a light blue, and went down a few inches past her knees. Her hair was, as usually, curly and thick-but tonight Hermione had pinned it around her face perfectly.

"Ron sure is a lucky guy," George muttered, as Hermione laughed.

"Would you like to explain the attire of tonight, Miss Granger?" Fred asked in a prominent voice.

"Well," Hermione said, as they walked down the hallway, "you see, I figured that if Ron or anyone we knew spotted us, we could do our best to try and blend it."

The twins looked down at their jeans and sweaters, and laughed. Midway down the hallway, they heard a rustling in the closet.

"What could it be?" Hermione wondered aloud, as she went to open the door. She didn't have to however; the door suddenly flung open, with a familiar voice screeching, "Let me out! Let me out!"

Ron ran right into Hermione. Hermione's first instinct was to kiss him-for he looked so cute with his hair array and his shirt ruffled. Then the realization hit her that _Anne _had made him look that way-and he suddenly wasn't cute anymore.

"Hey Hermione!" Anne thundered. Hermione wanted to hit Anne so badly-but instead, she balled up her fist, the tears swelling in her eyes.

"I was a fool Ron," she said. "Well you know what I am now? I'm all out." She loved quoting Ron's statement in the flower shop ('I'm in Hermione, I'm all in.') to her on advantage but it felt wrong somehow.

She ran into the hall, unsure of where she was going. But anywhere, her head said, is better then out there! With Ron and his little kissing buddy!

She knew Ron was behind her-so she ran into the women's' lavatory, to avoid facing him. She went into an empty stall-and tried not to cry. She remembered the last time she was crying in the bathroom because of Ron-but right now she would rather face a mountain troll again then have her heart broken.

_Harry's POV_

Harry ducked down, trying to decipher the clues of the door before-well… Harry didn't want to ponder that right now. If the spell won't be removed, Harry thought, maybe I can break the door and break the spell. **_"_****_Diffindo!"_** Harry said, expecting the door to split in half instantly-but it didn't. Harry scratched his chin. What is the secret behind this door?

The door suddenly opened from the other side-hitting Harry's head first. He fell backwards, and felt his eyes closing, along with blood running down his forehead-Harry forced his eyes to open, to see who had opened the door. The room was dark, all traces of light gone-along with the death eater standing above Harry. Harry struggled not to gasp-but found it wouldn't matter if he did or not, for the death eater had his hand over Harry's mouth. The eyes of the death eater looked into Harry's with amusement-as though this was his favorite game. Harry wasted no time-he brought his leg up, and kicked the death eater in his stomach. He fell backwards-giving Harry time to quickly stand; He grabbed is wand, and advance on the death eater. When the death eater looked up, he grinned at Harry, seeming impressed. Harry knew much better than to accept the flattery of such.

"What are doing here?" Harry said his wand still steady in the face of the attacker. When he didn't answer, Harry began to mutter the bat-bogey hex when someone came from the ceiling, and fell on Harry's head. Harry went down, as did the second death eater-but this one left no time for Harry to escape. He punched him square on the chin, and Harry was sure it was broken. He struggled to stay awake-I can't give up, he told himself. He tried to get out of the grasp of the second death eater-but he tightened his grip and called for the first one to help hold him. They hit him again-and Harry could fell the blood run down the front of his shirt. Still, he faltered-if only, he thought, if-if only…his eyes closed, no longer able to bare the pain.

It was the sound of someone coming in from the fireplace that awoke Harry. He opened his eyes enough to see a flash of red hair-then he finally fell to the floor.

_Ginny's POV_

"Harry!" Ginny screamed. "Harry-"

He had been knocked out! Who had done this?

"I warn you!" Ginny said loudly to the two men dressed in all black, "I'm armed!"

The two chuckled. "You're just a woman!" one said, laughing. He took out his wand, and said to the other, "I'll just finish her off-"

**"_Petrificus Totalus!"_ Ginny shouted, causing the first death eater to fall instantly to the floor. The other looked at her with large eyes, first filled with astonishment, then with anger.**

**"You could be useful," the death eater said aloud. "If we were inside your head-yes, who knows what you could find out for us!" He took out his wand. "Too bad I must kill you-_Avada Ked-"_**

**"_Protego!"_**

**There was a flash of green light-then silence. The spell didn't go through, Ginny thought. So that must mean that- she hadn't even realized what had happened, until she saw the death eater, lying there, lifelessly.**

**"What have I done?" she cried. "No, no-" She leaned beside the death eater, and shook him, trying to see through her tears. She muttered, _"Lumos!"_ Her wand alit; she looked at the face of the attacker. The face of the man was old, traced with wrinkles-and suddenly, it went into a grin. He snatched Ginny's hand, and tightened his grip on her hand. She winced from pain. "Stop!" she shouted, as he snickered.**

**"That's what I can't stand about you all!" the man sneered. "You want to act like you're capable, like you can do a thing or two-yet when you thought you had killed me, you couldn't stand it. _Protego_ only blocks certain spells, young one."**

**Ginny sobbed from relief and then from anxiety. What was he going to do with her? She had no time to ponder this, because suddenly she heard, _"Stupefy!" _With a flash of red lightening, the man with the terrible grip on Ginny's hand fell to the floor with a thud. Ginny looked up and saw Harry, who barely had any strength left at all. She ran to him, and embraced him.  
**

**"Harry!" she said. "Oh, Harry! I-"**

**"Shh," Harry whispered. "It's alright-what you need to do Ginny is go the fireplace and alert your parents and the order."**

**Ginny nodded, and took off her sweater, revealing a t-shirt. "Here," she said, offering Harry her Weasley sweater, "Wipe your face, Harry."**

**He nodded gratefully, and saw the blood on his jeans and his shirt-not even mentioning his face. He winced from pain, but stopped himself from getting to loud. He didn't want to worry Ginny anymore than he had already.**

**_Ron's POV_**

**Ron couldn't stand it any longer. Hermione had run off, and Fred and George were still in that blasted closet with Anne-and he was going out of his mind. Hermione had not returned from the bathroom yet-and the party was nearly over.**

**Finally the door opened-and out came Hermione, her face showing strength and determination. She didn't even past glances at him at all.**

**"Are you planning on doing that all night, Hermione?"**

**Ron caught up to Hermione's pace. "Doing what?"**

**"Pretending like I'm not here," Ron answered. "Pretending like-you don't care about what just happened."**

**Hermione didn't pass him a glance. "Oh, well Ron, that's because I don't."**

**"Really?" Ron said, looking skeptical.**

**"Yes, because, unlike you, I have composure," Hermione answered.**

**"Oh, is that a fact?"**

**"Yes, Mr.Weasley, it certain is."**

**Ron put his hand on Hermione's face, and kissed her full on the mouth. She pushed him away abruptly, looking rather upset. "You madman!" she cried. "What do you think you're doing?"**

**"How is your composure coming along, Hermione?" Ron said with a smirk.**

**Hermione gave him a smug look. "Oh, the nerve! I hate you Ronald Weasley! For messing with my heart, for making me believe all the lies you told me-and for kissing me so rudely!"**

**"So I kissed you without you wanting it?" Ron asked tonelessly.**

**"Yes Ron, and-" She stopped speaking suddenly. "W-wait…you didn't _want _Anne to kiss you?"**

**Ron laughed. "Are you kidding me? Of course not! Why would I want to be with anyone but you?"**

**Hermione looked as though she might accept it-but then went right on walking. "You won't win me this way, Ron," she said snidely. "I'm smarter then that, you know. You can't tell me what I want to hear and then expect me to fall at your feet like a servant."**

**"Not like a servant," Ron said, sounding upset. He put his hands on Hermione's shoulder, causing her to stop. "Like a friend, Hermione-no, like my _girlfriend._ That's what I want you to be-because Hermione, I love you!"**

**"If you loved me Ron," Hermione said, "than-well…you would've…I mean…you can't pos-possibly love me…I'm-I'm just-"**

**Ron kissed her again-his arms wrapped around hers. She kissed him back, her knees practically giving in-she felt his heartbeat on hers, and thought, this is how things are suppose to be. Ron and I are one when we're together-I feel like I fit.**

**When the broke apart, they heard the music start up again, and the host said, "Last dance of the evening!" Ron took Hermione's hand, and said, "I told you I would save you the last dance."**

_Ginny's POV_

"Well, and then…"

Ginny was awfully tired of retelling the night's events over and over again. Moody and Lupin had finally hauled away the death eaters, and they had sent Harry to get checked out at the hospital. Mr.Weasley had gone to find Bobby Boyce, and explain what had happened, and Mrs.Weasley had gone home early to put on tea for everyone, and fill Bill and Charlie in. Ginny and Tonks remained.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Tonks suddenly asked. Ginny shook her head. "I dunno Tonks…I think I'm going to go to on home. You wouldn't mind finding Ron and-"

Tonks shook her head. "Well, I know it is hardly the time to ask-but oh, I must! Are Ron and Hermione-"

"Together?" Ginny finished. "Well, I don't know-tell me what you find out." Tonks didn't know what she meant, but she let Ginny leave anyways.

When Ginny arrived at home shortly afterwards, she was greeted by a huge hug by her mother.

"I won't trouble you now about exactly what happened," Mrs.Weasley said, "So I'll let you go get some rest before the entire order gets here. But don't bother Harry-he just got back and doesn't need any distractions."

Ginny grumbled unhappily about having to retell the same story again, but grudgingly went upstairs to rest. Her entire body felt shaken by what had happened tonight. As she thought about this, she pasted by Ron and Harry's room-when curiosity hit her; she creaked the door a bit more than it already was-and saw Harry, in a t-shirt and boxers, was packing.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up for a moment, and then looked back down. Ginny walked in, no longer worried about if she disturbed him or not. "Harry, what are doing?"

"I'm leaving Ginny," Harry said. "What happened tonight was horrible-on my part. I never should've come here! Look what it did? It put you in danger Gin. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you."

Ginny folded her arms over her chest. "Well Harry Potter, if this isn't about the stupidest thing you've ever attempted! You can't leave now! That would hurt me ten times worse than if something physical happened-see Harry, don't you realize that-well…I need you, Harry."

She embraced him, and his bag fell to the floor. She kissed him softly-then more aggressively. Ginny found it getting out of hand-and pushed him away.

"To fast," they said in unison, and they ginned and chuckled afterwards.

"That's why we're so perfect," Harry told her, causing her to lean into his arms-and not ever wanting for him to let go.

_Hermione's POV_

Ron was a much better dancer than Hermione had thought-in fact, he had quite the moves, but as Hermione had told him, she didn't want to see fancy moves-she just wanted to be in his arms. So she was, just as she'd wanted. Ron held her closely, savoring every moment. When Hermione thought the moment couldn't be any more perfect-she heard someone clear their throat nearby.

She looked up. "T-Tonks?"

Her first reaction was that of embarrassment-then she realized that something terribly bad had to have happened for an order member to suddenly appear. Ron seemed to think the same thing.

"Harry and Ginny…are they-"

"They're fine," Tonks answered, puffing her newly styled hair. "They're at the Burrow-they were attacked by two death eaters."

Hermione gasped, and grabbed Ron's hand. "Were they hurt?"

"Harry was pretty bloody," Tonks admitted. "Ginny isn't hurt-besides a nasty bruise on her wrist."

Hermione felt herself crying, but she closed to eyes in an attempt to suppress them. "Oh Ron," she muttered. She looked at Tonks. "Can we go now to see them?"

Tonks nodded. "Yes, as soon as we find your brothers, Ron."

Ron shook his head. "I don't think that will be a problem."

_Fred and George's POV_

Fred and George were shoved quickly inside the fireplace, as they tried to contain their grins. It felt wrong to smile and be glad when their baby sister had been attacked tonight-so they kept their mirth and happiness to solely one another of the night's happenings. When the got back inside the Burrow, Hermione rushed around, trying to find Ginny and Harry. The others sat at the table, eating some midnight-snack cookies Mrs.Weasley had prepared. Hermione came into the kitchen red in the face.

"They-they were asleep," Hermione muttered, when Ron looked at her with questioning eyes.

"And you two," Mrs.Weasley said, giving the twins a dark glance, "best leave them alone, you hear?"

"Harry was asleep whenever I went in," said Bill. He stood up suddenly. "I think it's time for me to go find Dad."

"What do mean?" Mrs.Weasley asked. "No, your father can handle it-I can't bear for more of my children to be in danger tonight."

"I'm not a child," Bill said defensively. "C'mon Charlie, we've missed enough tonight…"

Charlie got up, and gave his Mum a reluctant smile. "We'll be back soon."

Mrs.Weasley watched them disapparate with a frown on her face. "What is it about today?" she said angrily. "Why do all my kids have to be in danger?"

Ron looked at her with large eyes. "Because, Mum…we're not kids anymore."

_Hermione's POV_

Hermione was worried. She had seen Harry and Ginny sleeping peacefully in Harry's room-but she worried that someone else would find them. She pushed all thoughts of them doing something wrong-I mean, how could? She thought. That's not Harry or Ginny! All I need to do is concentrate on waking them up before someone else finds out!

But Hermione couldn't move, because Ron had his arm around her, and her head was lying on his chest.

"I don't think we should do this," she said to him once. "An hour ago I never wanted to see you again."

Ron laughed. "I guess love will do that to you."

It hadn't even occurred to Hermione until now, but they had a bond together now-love. It was more than an 'I love you' relationship-it was a connection. A connection that, if she had rushed into it before she was ready, would've surely fallen!

"So it was all meant to be," Hermione accidentally said aloud.

Ron asked, "What?" but when she didn't answer, he assumed what she was talking about and smiled happily to himself.

Everything that happened at Hogwarts, Hermione thought, all of it was leading up to this moment. This wonderful moment when I think everything is just so right and peaceful-

"BLOODY HELL!"

Hermione jumped quickly, not realizing what had broken her connection with Ron. Now she realized what it was. Fred and George had found Ginny and Harry sleeping together!

"It's entirely my fault!" Hermione gasped. She jumped up from the couch, and ran up the stairs, Ron following her.

_Harry's POV_

"What is this?" Fred demanded. Harry hadn't even realized that he and Ginny had fallen asleep-and certainly not in the same bed. He remembered feeling so great and wonderful having her in his arms-and the next thing he knew he had fallen asleep, just to awoken by two screaming brothers.

Ron and Hermione came in, both looking speechless. George yanked the covered away from the couple, and revealed Harry's boxers. Harry put his hands on his head, as though in shame, but it was actually just from a headache, and he outstretched his hands defensively.

"I-I was like this before she came in," he stuttered. The twins looked at him in disbelief.

"Oh, sure Potter."

"And we were born yesterday," George finished.

"Really," Ginny said, wiping the sleep from her eyes, "nothing happened besides sleep! Honestly, you two!"

She got up and walked out, the twins following her, saying, "Mum! Mum!"

Hermione gave Harry a hopeful look. "I believe you Harry."

"Yeah, me too mate," Ron said.

Harry grumbled, "You're the only ones," and got up from his bed. "Tonight should be interesting."

_Mr.Weasley's POV_

Mr.Weasley was tired-he really was. He'd sent Bill and Charlie to alert the order members together, since they had arrived at Bobby Boyce's house, trying to interfere. After he'd finally finished explaining to Bobby Boyce exactly what had happened, he proclaimed, 'Never will I get mixed in with you Weasleys again!' and screamed over the loss of his door, which Arthur said he would pay to repair somehow. Arthur also said that the Boyces should get out of their home and stay with some relatives for a while-since the death eaters had been in their home, after all-but he refused. And Mr.Weasley still had the feeling something was going to go terribly wrong.

When he got back home, sighing to himself indeed what a long day it had been. As soon as he apparated, all he heard was a cacophony of screaming and arguing. He recognized the voices instantly-it was practically everyone in the house. Fred and George were screaming loudly at Harry and Ginny, Harry and Ginny answering in the defense against them. Hermione and Ron were speaking almost simultaneously, but tried their best to remain on the couch, and out of harms way. Molly's voice was shrilly and practically hysterical-she kept screaming, "Stop! Stop! Oh, Fred, oh, George! Quiet!"

Mr.Weasley took his previously unused for-the-day wand out of his robes' pocket, and said, "_Silencio_!" to the screamers. He pointed at Ron and Hermione with his index finger, who still possessed their voices, as they watched the other five (including Mrs.Weasley, who was not satisfied to have been accidentally hit by the spell also) scramble around, moving their mouths furiously but no sound erupting as it sound. It was all too amusing.

"What is going on?" Mr.Weasley thundered, oblivious to the scene in front of him.

"Well Dad," Ron said, exchanging worried glances with Hermione, "I'm not so sure I should tell you."

"Ronald Weasley, tell me or-"

"Fred and George caught Harry and Ginny sleeping together!"

Hermione smacked her head, frustrated, and glared at Ron. "Don't you mean they were sleeping in the same bed together?"

Ron looked away from his Dad. "Same thing," he muttered.

"No, Ron," Hermione said, turning her attention to Mr.Weasley, "Actually Mr.Weasley-_Mr.Weasley_!"

Mr.Weasley had attempted to lunge himself at Harry, something that had baffled everyone in the room (besides, of course, from Fred and George, who were exchanging looks of glee). Ron jumped up, and struggled to hold his father.

"It wasn't like that Dad!" Ron insisted. "Honestly! I mean, at the start of term, I saw the same thing-them, in the bed, together-but it couldn't have been-I mean-"

Slowly Ron's face dropped, and as Mr.Weasley seemed as though he had been slapped roughly by this news, Hermione gave Ron a slap on the arm. "Why don't you just let me do the talking?" she barked. The spell quickly wore off, and the house was back to their cacophony of noise. The fireplace was suddenly full of green flames, and in came Bill, Charlie, Alastor Moody, Lupin, Professor McGonagall, Kingsley, and Tonks. The group of order members turned to puzzlement-why was everyone screaming?

Moody cleared his throat loudly, and it seemed like everyone stopped moving. Stopped breathing, and stopped thinking practically…as Moody said in a firm voice, "I think it's time to start the meeting, Arthur."

_Ginny's POV_

Ginny sat numbly between Harry and Ron as the meeting proceeded. She held Harry hand as the night's events flashed before her eyes-and she was careful to avoid eye contact with all of her brothers, excluding Ron.

"Patrol of the house should begin immediately," Moody said.

"I agree," Lupin opted. "But wouldn't it be easier to just go to Grimmauld Place?"

"No!" Mrs.Weasley instantly protested. "The kids will only be here for two more days-how much damage can be done?" She eyed Moody, who returned her glance. "Besides-we'll monitor all of them-especially Harry. From now on, all of you must be in a group of three or four, got it?"

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny nodded, noting that would basically mean no free time for the couples to-umm…talk.

"As much as we appreciate you taking charge, Molly," Moody said sarcastically, "I must say that-"

"Oh, let it go Alastor," Professor McGonagall said reasonably. "It is Christmas after all-which brings me to my business here, of course." She cleared her throat, as Ron and the others sat upright stiffly. "We will, of course, as always, take the appropriate actions as we always do when term starts back, as usual."

"So we don't get time off?" Ron joked, as the Professor actually cracked a smile.

"Oh, of course not!" she said. "Well, I must be going…good-bye Weasleys, and I assure you the safety of your children and-umm…"

Mr.Weasley put his arm around Mrs.Weasley. "We practically consider Harry and Hermione as our own." Harry and Hermione passed smiles (McGonagall apparating quickly), as Mrs.Weasley stood up.

"Oh," she muttered. "I'm-I'm not feeling to well-"

Arthur came to her side instantly. "Meeting dismissed."

_Hermione's POV_

Hermione, of course, knew what was wrong with Mrs.Weasley, why she was said to be vomiting lately. She didn't know until her head had hit the pillow, and then it had suddenly occurred to her. But too fatigued to share this information, she instantly fell into a deep sleep.

"_Hermione, Hermione!" Ron was saying in her deep, deep dream._

_Hermione grinned. "Ron, oh Ron…"_

Her eyes suddenly flew open, and she realized she was _actually_ having this conversation. She sat upright, suddenly self-conscious about her hair and nightgown.

"Oh, Ron. What is it?"

His hair was sticking out in odd places also, Hermione realized, and suddenly she didn't feel so ridiculous. She spotted Harry outside the doorway, along with Ginny. "Harry heard a noise," Ron said grimly. "Outside. I thought we should all inspect it."

Hermione suddenly was tense. She fumbled quickly with her wand, and stood. She didn't want any surprises this time like she had earlier-she wanted to get ride of whoever was out there.

Ginny and Harry were talking in hushed tones when Ron and Hermione exited the bedroom. They were quiet and quick as they descended down the staircase, Hermione leading. The hair hit her face almost immediately-the ground was covered in a thick sheet of snow for Christmas Eve. Hermione looked around, searching the ground for something large-maybe a footprint, or worse, a person. The others stood behind her, searching as she was, when she saw it. Something darted from under a brush, quickly-and before Hermione could comprehend what it was, she had shouted, "_Stupefy_!"

There was a huge flash of red light, and a loud thud erupted.

Ginny squinted, and then gasped. "Hermione!" she shouted. "What have you done?"

A/N-Ha-ha, I clift-hangered you, hope that wasn't too awful. Well remember to read and review!

Hogie


End file.
